Fixing Our Soul
by CammieAMorgan
Summary: Sequel to Selling Our Soul. The hardest thing they've had to face is now over. Zach and Cammie can move on with the next chapter of their life. Yet they are not completely safe. Their home is broken into. Threatening notes are found. A close encounter sparking fear. And with fear comes the inevitability of death...Zammie
1. A Piece Of Paper

**Fixing Our Soul.**

 **Sequel. The hardest thing they've had to face is now over. Zach and Cammie can move on with the next chapter of their life. Yet they are not completely safe. Their home is broken into. Threatening notes are found. A close encounter sparking fear. And with fear comes the inevitability of death...Zammie**

 **Chapter 1 A Piece Of Paper**

 **Cammie POV**

When you are happy and content in life, there is little that will surprise you. Growing up I lived every day as if it was my last; worried that someone was lurking in the shadows...That feeling stayed with me for a long time. Just me and my fears. I had similar fears the night Zach and I broke up...the night I was going to tell him I was pregnant, but I never got the chance. Then 5 years later he walked back into my life. Sure we fought off demons and argued our way through to establish what we both wanted. We wanted each other and that's exactly what we got. For the past year since Zach and I have been married, my fears seemed to have melted away. And I've settled into routine once again.

'Mommy' A small whisper came. A small hand placed on my arm, shaking slightly. 'Mommy get up!'

'It's too early' I groaned rolling over, further across the bed. Behind me I heard a sigh then a dip in the bed.

'Mommy' He was no longer whispering, his mouth placed right next to my ear, demanding attention. 'Mommy _please_ get up' he begged. I opened one eye and stared into his giant green orbs. A sparkle of innocence and mischief. Just like his father.

'What are you up to mister?' I raised my eyebrow, sitting up slightly and taking in his dirty clothes. Honey...Cocoa powder...strawberry Jam...His cheeks darkened.

'I was trying to make breakfast' He smiled. I narrowed my eyes

'Where's daddy?' I asked.

'Um...he's downstairs…' Sean fumbled with his fingers, something he does when he's nervous or when he knows he's done something wrong

'And what is he doing downstairs?' I asked.

'He's on the phone'

'Okay' I breathed out running my fingers through my hair. 'Sean, why don't you go and wash your hands then get dressed' I picked him up and placed him on the floor. Glancing back I saw that my fresh white sheets were now covered in sticky honey and cocoa powder fingerprints.

'I was trying to make pancakes mommy' He added, his bottom lip poking out.

'I know you were sweetie' I gave him a kiss on his forehead, cupping his cheeks. 'And I'm sure they would have been yummy, but you know that mommy or daddy needs to help you make them. Okay?'

'Okay' He smiled widely. His worries about being told off melting away.

'Now go and get cleaned up whilst I talk to daddy. Deal?'

'DEAL!' He exclaimed leaping out of my bedroom and down the corridor to the bathroom. I chuckled as he began to sing whilst washing his hands. I then made my way downstairs.

One glance and I could just _tell_ that the kitchen was a bomb site. The fridge was open, Milk had dripped to the floor. A wooden chair had been pulled out for Sean to reach the countertop. I shook my head. My son was _definitely_ crafty.

'So then what happened?' I heard Zach's voice coming from the front room. I leant against the doorway. He was looking out of the front window, his arms closed and the phone stuck to his ear. 'Is it serious?' I rolled my eyes knowing _exactly_ what he was talking about 'Have you thought abo-' I cleared my throat. Zach glanced back. I remained tight lipped, my arms folded across my body. His eyes narrowed 'I'm going to have to call you back' He then hung up the phone 'Is everything okay?' He asked.

'You're unbelievable' I muttered walking out of the room towards the kitchen.

'Cam, they were just asking for some advice it wasn't like they were asking me to _go_ with them'

'We both agreed to no more missions Zach!' I exclaimed

'It wasn't a miss-' Zach's eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him 'What happened in here?' He asked.

'Sean thought that he would make breakfast' I informed him, grabbing a cloth and trying to mop up the mess.

'If he'd asked I would have made it'

'Well, you were too busy on the phone so he tried to make it himself' I sneered. Zach glared

'Don't blame it all on me! If you weren't so lazy a-'

' _Lazy_? Are you seriously calling _me_ lazy?' I snapped

'I didn't mean it in that way-'

'Yes you did!' I cut him off. I shook my head.

'Look, I'm not in the mood for this'

'And you think I am?' I laughed 'You agreed that you would leave the CIA and we would raise Sean normally. If you're _tired_ of this life then just say so, it's only a piece of paper keeping you here' I folded my arms. Zach's eyes widened

'Is that what you think our marriage comes down to? _A piece of paper_ '

'You're treating it like it is' I shrugged. The doorbell rang. I jumped. Zach didn't flinch. His gaze was locked on mine.

'MOMMY, DADDY THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR' Sean called.

'DON'T WORRY BUDDY, I'VE GOT IT' Zach called back, he ripped his gaze from me and left the room. I exhaled. My whole body shaking. This was _not_ how I thought married life would be.


	2. Apology Accepted

**Bex POV**

'Hello!' I called moving into the house. Zach grunted in response before moving off with his phone.

'Auntie Bexy!' Sean squealed embracing me

'How's my favourite little fella?' I asked

'I'm not little' Sean huffed 'I'm 6 now'

'I know! You're such a big boy' I smiled 'So where's mommy?'

'In the kitchen' he giggled, leaning closer to me 'I made a mess earlier'

'Did you now?' I raised my eyebrow playfully. He smiled

'Hey buddy' Grant came in and dropped down so Sean could hug him.

'Uncle Grant!' Sean threw himself at him 'Mommy and Daddy were fighting before you came' He said. I shared a look with Grant. Cammie and Zach have been fighting a lot recently...ever since…

'Sean, you said Mommy was in the kitchen?' I interrupted my own train of thought. Sean nodded eagerly. I smiled. 'I'm going to say hello' I glanced at Grant again and he nodded.

'So buddy, do you want to show me some of your cars?'

'Oh yesss' Sean exclaimed already dragging Grant to his room 'Come on!' I chuckled as I made my way into the kitchen. Cam was busy cleaning up. The smell of lemon disinfectant was pungent.

'Morning' I smiled. Cam looked up, a smile breaking out across her face. A fake smile at that.

'Hey! Sorry about the mess, Sean decided to make breakfast' She rolled her eyes.

'He told me' I took a seat at the breakfast bar 'Pretty proud of himself I might add' Cam grimace

'I just wish he wasn't turning into Zach so quickly'

'Speaking of Zach' I leant forward, careful to avoid the honey patches 'What's going on with you two? Sean heard you arguing' At my words Cammie's movements froze. Her whole expression morphed to shock and guilt

'He said that?' She whispered. I nodded.

'What's happened this time?' I asked. Cam sighed, putting down her cleaning cloth.

'I think he's back on active duty'

'Really?' I gasped. I was shocked. Grant hadn't mentioned that Zach was returning to work.

'Well, he's had a lot of phone calls to the agency about one thing or another' She scoffed 'These calls are more important than keeping an eye on his son, clearly' She gestured around the kitchen. The white marble _covered_ in cocoa powder.

'Zach's still adjusting-'

'Please don't defend him' Cam shook her head 'I can't deal with another argument'

'Is this what there is to expect from married life?' I joked 'I mean it's too late for you but I've still got 2 months left. Tell me it's hell and I'll be on the next plane back to England' I smirked. Cam let out a chuckle and a genuine smile. As her best friend, I feel like my job was done. Then her smile faded

'Do you think I rushed into getting married? I mean Zach and I were together _since 2007_ and then we have Sean but-'

'Breathe Cam' I grabbed her hands 'What you have to think of is what's best for Sean and-'

'No' I shook my head 'Not talking about that right now' She moved away from me

'Ah' I exhaled 'So let me guess' I leant forward again 'Zach's weird attitude has come from the fact that you've told him you're pregnant _again_ and he just doesn't know what to do'

'I guess' Cam shrugged

'You _guess_? Or you _know_?' I raised my eyebrow

'It's just that...this time around...I know he'll be around. Or at least I thought I did' She rubbed her head 'Ever since I told him I was pregnant, he's been acting really weird and distant. We're arguing about the most stupid things and he _knows_ that him taking these phone calls is pissing me off but he doesn't seem to care'

'He cares Cam. There's no doubt. If he didn't care, then we'd all know'

'But who is he talking to?' I asked 'You seemed surprised when I just told you, and I doubt that the others would let him work with them'

'I don't know Cam' I shook my head 'I'll make a few enquiries but that's all I can do at this stage' I accepted the cup of coffee that she made. 'Tina's case hearing is this weekend' I took a sip, watching her reaction.

'I know. They want me to come in to testify'

'And will you?' I asked. Cam shook her head

'The evidence speaks for itself. Tina tried to kill me. That's all'

'Mommy' Sean came bounding into the kitchen followed closely by Grant. 'Uncle Grant said I needed to say sorry for making a mess in the kitchen' Cam smiled and ruffled his hair

'Apology accepted' She kissed his forehead. Sean smiled brightly.

'Can I have pancakes now?' He asked.

'Oh pancakes' Grant rubbed his belly

' _I'll_ get started on the pancakes whilst Mommy goes upstairs to get dressed' I gestured to her messy hair and pjs. 'Now, go and get ready. I promise there will be no more mess when you come back' I playfully pushed her out of the room. I spun around dramatically and clapped my hands 'Right. Let's get started'

 **Author's note: Poor Zammie. Married life is never as easy as it is in the movies. I'm looking forward to where this story will go. Tina will appear again (but this time she will be behind bars). Thank you all so much so far for the positive messages from all of you! See you all next week xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Once a week update so far and then hopefully I'll get to upload two days xxx**

 **Smiles180: I hate when Zammie fight. Bex and Grant were at the door! I'm excited for what will happen soon xxx**

 **GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan: _Selling Our Soul_ was one of my favourite stories that I uploaded last year, so I'm so excited that I've got this sequel to work on. Big things planned. Cammie and Zach's fights _always_ affect their relationship, however most of the time it makes it stronger xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: I agree with you. Since their wedding, clearly there's been tension and obviously Cammie got pregnant again, therefore when a baby is involved, things get tricky. Sean is just everything to me and I will lay down my life to make sure that he comes to no harm in this story or any other story that I write about him. You predicted that Bex would appear...what else could you predict? xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: I know! Thank you very much xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: 'The Goode's' Awww that's true. Cameron Ann Goode. Zachary Alexander Goode. Sean Matthew Joseph Goode. (In _Selling Our Soul_ Cammie had Sean's last name as 'Morgan' but it wasn't on his birth certificate so therefore she just changed it to 'Goode' and Sean's at an age where he probably wouldn't remember having a different name) xxx**


	3. Daddy's Special Friend

**Cam POV**

I had a quick shower and began to get dressed when the doorbell rang.

'Don't worry, I've got it!' Grant called. I quickly dried my hair and applied some make up. Before I left the room I studied my reflection in the mirror. The bump was just beginning to show. I smoothed my hand over my stomach remembering when I did it with Sean. The first time I saw the bump had brought tears to my eyes because I knew I was doing this alone. Not this time. Never again will I be alone. I moved across the landing to hear several voices trying to argue as quietly as possible

'What are you doing at my house?' Zach hissed

'It's an emergency' A female said

'You could have phoned me instead of showing up here!'

'So she still doesn't know?' There was slight amusement in her voice

'Know about what?' I asked coming down the stairs. Zach looked up at me like a rabbit caught in the headlights. His arms were braced against the door stopping a raven haired pixie cut girl from entering the house. She smiled at me

'Hi, you must be Cameron. Zach's told me all about you' She offered her hand. I just stared at it.

'What's going on?' I asked Zach. His jaw was tense and he didn't say anything.

'Daddy, auntie Bexy made some pancakes' Sean came bouncing into the corridor. Zach diverted his attention from the girl and I to pick Sean up.

'How big?' Zach asked. Sean bit his lip then extended his hands out. Zach's eyes widened in mock surprise 'Really? I think I can eat 10 of them'

'You probably could' The girl at the door chuckled. Zach glared at her. Sean looked over her in curiosity. Then knocked me for six with what came out of his mouth next;

'Hello Karis' Sean gave a small wave.

'You know her?' I asked Sean in shock. He nodded, again looking a little nervous. Like he'd been caught in a lie.

'She's daddy's _special_ friend' Sean said innocently. Suddenly I felt my heart begin to shatter. The colour from Zach's face drained.

'Cam, it's not what you think' He said quickly.

'I don't want to hear it' I pushed passed him, scooping Sean up and heading into the kitchen where Bex and Grant were trying not to listen in. I placed Sean on Grant's lap. Both of them looked up at me in surprise.

'Cam, can you give me a chance to explain' Zach followed me into the kitchen.

' _I don't want to hear it_ ' I hissed grabbing my keys from the counter. 'I need some air' I turned to Bex 'Could you stay for a while?'

'Of course' Bex looked confused and very worried with what was going on. I headed to the back door.

'Cam' Zach grabbed my hand, trying to still me 'Let me explain' I shook my head and he released his grip, stepping back. I left through the back door, around the side gate and into my car. Zach didn't try to come after me. I drove for a little while until I was at the edge of the woods. I killed the engine, sat in silence. And then I broke...

 **Zach POV**

The doorbell rang for the second time today.

'Don't worry, I've got it!' Grant called. I was sorting through some emails when I heard the unforgettable voice.

'Hi, is Zach home?' She asked.

'Um..' Grant said

'Don't worry' I patted him on the back. 'I can take it from here' Grant moved away back into the kitchen. I watched him go and then snapped my gaze to the woman at the door.

'Hey' Karis exhaled smiling 'I'm so glad that I could see you. Did you get a haircut?'

'What are you doing at my house?' I hissed. Her smile vanished

'It's an emergency'

'You could have phoned me instead of showing up here!'

'So she still doesn't know?' She smirked, raising her eyebrow

'Know about what?' Cam's voice drifted down the stairs. Shit. I looked back at her to see her eyes narrow. Her brain was already trying to piece together the picture in front of her.

'Hi, you must be Cameron. Zach's told me all about you' She offered her hand. Cam ignored it and turned to me

'What's going on?'

'Daddy, auntie Bexy made some pancakes' Sean coming into the situation was going to make it worse...I pushed those doubts to the back of my mind and picked up my son.

'How big?' Sean bit his lip then extended his hands out. 'Really? I think I can eat 10 of them'

'You probably could' Karis chuckled. I snapped my head in her direction and glared.

'Hello Karis' Sean gave a small wave. Double shit

'You know her?' Cam turned to Sean in shock. He nodded sheepishly.

'She's daddy's _special_ friend' He told her innocently. I watched Cam's eyes cloud over. Triple Shit.

'Cam, it's not what you think' I said quickly

'I don't want to hear it' She pushed passed me and picked up Sean. I glared at Karis

'Get the hell off of my property' I hissed

'Look I'm sorry if your marriage is fucking up, but I need you to see this' She held up a brown file for me. I snatched it out of her hand and slammed the door in her surprised face. I then stormed into the kitchen

'Cam, can you give me a chance to explain'

' _I don't want to hear it_ ' She snapped grabbing her keys 'I need some air. Could you stay for a while?'

'Of course' Bex said. Cam headed to the back door

'Cam' I grabbed her hand 'Let me explain' She shook her head and I let go of her hand. She then darted out of back door and around the side of the house.

'What happened?' Bex hissed next to me.

'Daddy, why was Karis here?' Sean asked 'We normally see her in the park and she got me a plaster when I fell off my bike'

'I thought I recognised her!' Grant exclaimed 'Karis? As in Karis Jones' Grant questioned 'Isn't she the one who's just got back from the Portugal fiasco'

'Is she the one you've been talking to?' Bex asked

'How di-'

'Are you actually serious Zach?' She exclaimed throwing her arms in the air 'Do you not use your head properly? Cam told you that she was pregnant and you've been having phone calls with _Karis Jones_ the office shitbag!'

'AUNTIE BEXY SAID A BAD WORD' Sean exclaimed

'Cam didn't give me a chance to explain!' I exclaimed defensively

'Can you blame her?' Bex scoffed 'Zach, Cam is absolutely _terrified_ about losing you again and with what's going on recently, you've just given her more reason to believe it'

'Damn it!' I hit my hand on the table

'BAD WORD DADDY'

'Look, you stay here. I'll go out looking for her. She couldn't of gone far'

 **Author's note: Ohhhhhhhh shit is going to go down soon! I feel so sorry for Cam right now, but is everything as it appears...find out next week! Hopefully I'll be able to upload more than once a week after _Twisted Fate_ is finished. I'm so excited for this story (it's already becoming one of my favs) xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I've missed your reviews so much! Hope everything's good with you! I home that Zammie makes up soon xxx**

 **Cammie-Grace-Kat: This fight will break them apart but will inevitably bring them back together and stronger again. Do you think Zach was on the phone to this 'Karis' woman, or do you think it was someone else. Zammie's relationship is my favourite, and if you check out my other stories, you'll realise that I never make it easy for Zammie. Chaotic Order is my Sunday story and I'm trying to upload weekly (especially recently since I've been inspired) xxx**

 **Smiles180: Poor Cammie having doubts about Zach's trust...and she's pregnant! My heart hurts for her! xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Cammie's always tried to do the best for Sean, and I think it's so sweet that their 'The Goode's'. CAMMIE IS PREGNANT! I'm excited for her! And I think that Sean is going to be the best big brother ever! I agree that Zach is nervous this time around, so perhaps him acting out of character is because he's scared. They had a little disagreement about the phonecall...but what will happen with Karis appearing at the door... xxx**


	4. Active Agent

**Cam POV**

'You can't go in there!' The receptionist called

'Fucking try and stop me' I called over my shoulder, not slowing down my pace. I continued to stride down the long corridor. People passing glanced, having to do a double take and stare, open mouthed. Some were whispering wondering if what they were seeing was true; _Was Cameron 'The Chameleon' Morgan back at the CIA?_ I ignored their looks and kept going. I continued down the corridor before arriving at my destination. I knocked (All those years with Madame Dabney still rooted into me).

'Come in' They called. I opened the door and was immediately engulfed in a hug 'Oh Squirt, it's so good to see you' Abby pulled me back and studied my face. Her eyes narrowed 'How much do I need to beat the crap out of him?'

'I just need your computer Abby, please?'

'Sure thing Squirt' Abby gestured to her computer. I moved over to it, my fingers flying across the keys 'Now. Before you continue, I need to know how illegal and _on-a-need-to-know-basis_ the thing you're looking for is'

'Someone called Karis' I muttered. I could feel Abby raising her eyebrow at me

'Karis Jones? What about her?'

'Her and Zach have been spending _a lot_ of time together. So much so that Sean knew her and called her _Daddy's special friend_ ' I glanced up at her 'I'm pissed and I want answers'

'Karis is a good agent, Cam. She had a little incident in Portugal a-'

'What happened in Portugal?' I asked. Abby gave me a sad smile

'I'm sorry Cam but it's classified. If you were still an agent then maybe I could tell you'

'I am' I said. Abby tilted her head, clearly believing that I was lying. I rolled my eyes and dangled my badge in her face 'How do you think I got through security without setting off any alarms?' I scanned my ID on the sensor.

 **AGENT CAMERON ANN GOODE**

 **ACTIVE AGENT**

'See?' I smirked at my aunt ' _And_ this is my new ID that they sent me after I got married so ha!' I stuck my tongue out playfully and Abby chuckled

'You win' She held up her arms defensively. Then dropped them. A shadow crossing her face 'If that's true...then why haven't you come back to work? I mean Sean's at school now, surely you could be doing some light work'

'You know I'm pregnant Abby...and Sean's still too young...and...and I know that when I start doing mission work, I won't stop'

'So instead you're spying on your husband?' She shook her head 'This is risky stuff you're doing Squirt' I ignored her comment and turned back to the screen. Now that the computer had read my ID it was logged into my desktop...I stared at it in shock; 1.2 _million_ emails? That's not even an exaggeration.

'Guess some people didn't realise I left 6 years ago' I muttered.

'We've been busy' Abby sighed 'I mean look around. Since you've known me, when have _I_ ever been a woman for an office' She gave a small shiver 'I feel too much like Rachel when I'm here' I chuckled whilst continuing to scan through the documents. Then I managed to find the Portugal file Abby was talking about.

'Let's see' I clicked on it and was immediately allowed access. Before reading the file I turned to Abby

'Okay, now that you know I have clearance, tell me _everything_ that I need to know'

'It was a mission gone wrong. It was Karis and a few others. Just having to infiltrate a low level terror group and cut off ties with the suppliers. Something went wrong and their cover's were blown. They'd managed to cut ties with almost all the suppliers bar one...a day later a bomb was detonated in the city center. 12 dead, triple that injured'

'So what ties her to Zach?' I asked

'I don't know Squirt' She placed her hand on my shoulder and gave a small squeeze 'My advice is to talk to him. I know things haven't been easy with you two lately, but you need to talk it out. And please, try and get it sorted before Joe's birthday' She gave a small smile. I sighed

'I'm not making any promises'

'But you'll try?' She asked. I nodded. 'Fabulous' She removed her hand, sat up on her desk and swung her legs 'Now, tell me about mini Squirt. Did he have a good birthday?'

'He had an amazing day. Spoilt rotten as usual' I rolled my eyes

'Did he enjoy my present?' She asked, her eyes twinkling in amusement

'I think he's a _little_ too young to be dealing with grappling hooks and drones Abby'

'You were 5 when you scaled the side of your DC home, may I remind you. Terrified the shit out of your mom' Abby laughed 'Matthew was so proud of you. He encouraged you, you know? He was timing you seeing how fast you could scale down the 3 floor exterior. Every time you got to the bottom, you wanted to do it again. We had to pull you off of that wall, _literally_ ' She laughed and sighed. She put her hand on my cheek 'I wish he could see you now. He'd be _so_ proud of what you've done, the mother you've become, and the son you've raised' I could feel myself welling up. Abby waved her hand and took a deep breath, fanning her own face

'Since when are you the emotional one?' I teased 'Are you sure _you_ aren't the pregnant one?' Abby stared at me in horror

'I bloody hope I'm not. I don't have time _or_ a man in my life that!'

'Women can do it without men' I pointed out

'Oh I know' She flicked her hair 'I just don't think being a mom is cut out for me. I'm much better at being the fun sister and badass aunt' She winked. I laughed getting up to give her a hug

'Thank you Abby, for everything'

'No worries Cam. We're family, I'd do anything for you' We pulled away and I moved towards the door 'Oh Squirt' Abby called. I turned around 'Don't forget these' She threw me my badge and ID 'You never know when you'll be needing it'.

 **Author's note: So Cameron went to the CIA to find out about Karis. Do you think Cammie will go and talk to Zach about it all? What do you think about Abby being on a desk job? And why is Cammie so apprehensive about returning to work...does she want this life for Sean? Or is she scared of something else? See you all next Monday! Hopefully I'll have enough chapters written that I'll be able to do more than one upload a week soon! xxx**

 **Zammieotp: Basically what I meant was that Cammie was remembering when she touched her bump when she was expecting Sean, and at that time she was alone so cried about it. But this time (with this baby) she has Zach with her xxx**

 **Smiles180: I feel so sorry for Cammie, she clearly has so much to deal with, and she doesn't want to put stress on the baby. xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Aww, thank you! I really love this story, I loved the original and I'm buzzing about this sequel! There is one thing that you can guarantee with my stories, is that there'll be drama and mystery. Sean is so sweet, he has to be my favourite original character that I've created. xxx**


	5. Married Bliss

**Zach POV**

I'd driven almost everywhere around town before returning back home. I didn't call Joe or Rachel because this isn't the first time Cam has gone missing, and it's just a misunderstanding. _This has to be a misunderstanding_.

As I pulled onto our drive, Cam's car still wasn't back. The lights were on in the house. When I opened the door, one of Sean's cartoons was playing loudly, his giggles joined along with it.

I glanced across into the kitchen, it was spotless. There was a smell of fresh bread drifting through the house. I closed my eyes and soaked everything in. This is what home is meant to be.

I shut the door and immediately the sound was cut off.

'Is that daddy?' Sean asked. There was sounds of feet on the hardwood floor, then Sean and Bex came out of the room.

'Daddy!' Sean ran up to me and leapt into my arms 'Mommy came back when you were out but now she's gone again'

'What?' I snapped my head up and looked at Bex, she shrugged.

'Cam's gone to help get the party for Joe sorted. She came back, told us what she planned, packed a bag and then left'

'Where did she go when she left here?' I asked

'She saw Abby'

' _She went to the CIA!_ ' I exclaimed

'What's that?' Sean asked looking up at me. Bex narrowed her eyes.

'Don't worry about it buddy' I put him back on the floor 'Why don't you go back and keep watching cartoons?' I suggested. He nodded eagerly and went back into the front room. I looked back at Bex. 'She went to the CIA?' I repeated

'I guess Karis coming here earlier freaked her out' Bex sighed 'What did she give you earlier?' She asked. I remained quiet. 'The fucking folder Zach!' She hissed 'What was in it?'

'A long time ago the Circle had ties with some cartel group' I picked up the folder from the side table 'I've dealt with some of them personally'

'Are you serious?' Bex gasped. I nodded.

'When Karis was in Portugal, they found a group; one of my aliases was on their records' I read from the folder 'Apparently one of the group was flagged up as entering the US less than a week ago'

'So what does this have to do with _you_?' She asked pointedly. I shrugged.

'The CIA wanted me to help because I have direct intel. I was only telling them things to watch out for, information that might help them. I wasn't involved.' I felt that I needed to make that last bit clear.

'Did you tell Cam any of this?' She raised her eyebrow. I opened my mouth and shut it again. Bex rolled her eyes 'Zach, Zach, Zach' She sighed 'You said that you would take a beak from the CIA once you married Cammie. _Consulting on a mission is still being involved_. Then on top of that, not mentioning any of this to Cam would _clearly_ piss her off'

'Since when do I have to tell Cam everything that happens in my life?'

'Since you vowed to love her and cherish her till death do you part' there was no kindness in Bex's words, just blunt, brutal honesty. 'Don't think Cam doesn't care about your relationship because she does. She cares about it so much that she's scared about losing you'

'Do you know how scared I am? I'm terrified! I wasn't around with Cam's first pregnancy, and I want to provide the best experience for her this time around'

'Then why did you take a mission?'

'BECAUSE I'M BORED BAXTER!' I snapped 'I have lived every day as if it was my last, not caring about who got hurt or if I came back'

'But now you have a reason to come home' Bex said pointedly. I sighed

'I miss the thrill of it all. I miss the adrenaline and the excitement'

'Have you talked to Cam about this?' She asked. I ran my hands through my hair

'If I do then it'll seem like I'm flaking on her or that I can't keep a promise'

'Zach, you need to get out of your own head and out of your past' She took a small step forward 'Cam isn't going to hurt you like your mom did. You won't be a disappointment or an absent dad'

'What if you're wrong?'

'I'm Rebecca Baxter' She smirked 'I'm never wrong'

'Really Baxter? So sure of your own talents'

'Obviously' She rolled her eyes 'Which is why you need to trust me for the next part of my plan'

 **Cam POV**

 _The water was rising around me. The air was getting thinner and thinner by every inch of water that encircled the truck. I banged and banged with all might, my screamed deafened by the silence beating away in my ears. A cloud of fog drifted over my eyes, pulling me into the darkness. It was winning._

'Kiddo?' I was pulled out of my daydream. My mom was carrying a box of party supplies towards me. 'Are you okay?' She put her box down, a worried look crossing her face.

'I'm good' I plastered a smile on my face. She raised her eyebrow.

'Spill'

'It's nothing mom, don't worry about it' I waved it away

'You're having nightmares again aren't you?' She said. I paused. There was no point denying it with mom.

'I still feel like I'm underwater and I'm losing air' I admitted. I grazed my hand across my stomach. 'The doctors said that the baby's fine but they want me to see a therapist to talk about what happened' I gave a shiver 'After what happened with Dr Steve, I don't think that I can deal with someone physco-analysing me ever again'

'Have you talked to anyone properly?' She asked

'I've talked to the girls about it; mainly Bex. It's hard to talk to Liz without having a million questions, and it's hard to find a time when me and Macey would sit down together without any distractions'

'Have you talked to Zach about it?' I turned away from her and began unpacking the box of party bits. I could feel my mom staring at me.

'Cameron…' She pressured

'Me and Zach aren't particularly in _married bliss_ right now'

'Ah…' She said, moving the box of supplies out of my way 'Would this be due to why I got several phone calls from agents congratulating me about you returning to work?'

'I haven't returned to work!' I exclaimed defensively 'I was going to find out why Zach was returning to work and if he was having an affair!' I blurted. I watched as an angry cloud crossed her face.

'He's what?' She hissed

'He's not...but I thought he was. Some agent called Karis came to the house and was flirting up a storm. He might not like her but the message is totally different from the otherside'

'Well, you remember from your school days that Zach caught the eye of a few girls, including Tina'

'Oh great, so should I expect 10 very angry and hormonal bitches trying to kidnap me' I rolled my eyes sarcastically

'What I mean is that you don't realise how lucky you are to be with Zach. Remember how all the girls _swooned_ when Joe walked in' She shook her head 'And _that_ was from teenage girls, can you imagine what it's like with adults? Honestly sweetie, you might need to take some time out and remember just how attractive Zach really is'

'Okay stop' I held up my hands 'I can tolerate this conversation with the girls or Abby but I _can not_ have it with you' My mom chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

'Talk to him Cam. Your under lining problems may be one of the reasons that you two are both tense'

'Can we not talk about this now? We need to get this place ready for Joe's party' I went back to work, organising the banners and decorations. My mom still watched me carefully.

'Stop pushing away from this Cammie, if you push too far, you might just fall'

 **Author's note: DID ZACK NEARLY REVEAL THEIR SPY SECRET TO HIS SON?! Then Cammie came back and left again. Do you think she'll take Rachel's advice and talk to him? What do you think about her nightmare's starting again? (The first little bit in Cammie's speech was from _Selling Our Soul_ towards the end in case you're wondering). Find out next monday! I'm going to try and get more chapters written so hopefully there'll be more than one upload a week! Soon hopefully! xxx**

 **Guest: Deep down I think Cam wants to give Zach a chance to explain but another part wants to protect herself and therefore doesn't want to listen. She is pregnant afterall. xxx**

 **Guest: I'm sure that Zammie will be reunited soon! Perhaps Bex and the others will make sure that they talk although I think Cammie would be pretty stubborn about it. I feel sorry for Cam as well, the stress isn't good xxx**

 **Kailee: Thank you so much! xxx**

 **Smiles180: I love having drama in my stories. I think Ally Carter does it better though xxx**

 **Zammieotp: OMG thank you so much! I'm so touched that you love my writing! I feel like I've improved _sooooo_ much since I first uploaded, and I've got some very exciting projects coming soon xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: I know! I really do miss your reviews! Hope everything's been alright with you! Sean is just a gem. I don't think I'd be able to write another character like him (That is until the baby arrives. What do you think, boy or girl?). I love how everyone's sort of grown up and so has Abby, she's taking a desk job and moving on with her career. That's okay! Sean's my fav too! xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Basically Cammie left the agency because she was pregnant and just hadn't been back. When she got married, the CIA issued a new ID for her new name. They didn't put pressure on her to return back to work and they haven't revoked her agent status. _Once an agent, always an agent._ Like when they say MIA it means that they're missing but still an agent. I think I've just over complicated this all, lol. xxx**

 **flash 2.0: I will keep writing I promise! xxx**


	6. Sure Sweetheart

**Cammie POV**

Gallagher Academy had once again been transformed. There were banners lining the walls and coloured lights beaming across the room.

'This looks amazing!' Macey said coming next to me, she offered me a glass of champagne

'No thanks. I can't'

'Oh, that's right' Her eyes fell on my small bump that was just poking out of the cream dress that she had picked out 'Do you know the gender?'

'Nope. Zach and I have agreed that we want it to be a surprise'

'Seriously?' Macey raised one of her perfectly arched eyebrows 'I mean with all the advance technology we have now, why _don't_ you want to know?'

'I didn't find out with Sean, I don't want to find out with this one'

'Fair enough' Macey swirled her drink 'My money's on a girl'

'You said that last time' I chuckled

'But I'll be right _this_ time' She winked.

'Causing trouble is she?' Nick placed his arms around Macey giving her a quick kiss on her cheek 'Ever since she found out you were pregnant, she's created a shopping list. Do you think you'll need a mahogany changing board with organic bed lining, Cammie?' He smiled at me. Macey hit his arm

'I was just looking' Macey tried to defend herself.

'At three am?' He raised his eyebrow at her, Macey's cheeks darkened. Nick looked back at me 'She's full of surprises, isn't she Cam?' Nick smiled at me. I studied Macey carefully.

'She is' I replied.

'Well, I'm going to see if Grant needs any help with the food' He gave Macey's cheek another kiss 'Let me know when Zach arrives'

'I will do' I smiled at him. Nick left to the otherside of the hall. I turned to Macey.

'Got a secret you wanna share?' I asked

'What...what do you mean?' Macey shifted her gaze quickly away and then back to me. I looked at the glasses in her hand. Both of them were champagne but neither was drunk. This was strange. Then it hit me.

'Oh my god' I exclaimed

'Oh my god _what?_ ' Bex asked coming up behind us with Liz. Macey looked up at me, her eyes wide and scared. She shook her head ever so slightly, only letting me see.

'I...I thought I felt the baby kick' I said quickly.

'Really!' Liz exclaimed, already placing her hand on my stomach. 'Early kicking is usually a sign that your going to have a boy'

'I think it's going to be a girl' Bex said.

'And why would you think that?' I teased. Bex shrugged

'Just the Baxter feeling' She smirked.

'What's the famous Baxter feeling telling you now?' Abby asked, floating into the conversation. She pointed to one of the glasses Macey was holding 'May I?' She asked. Macey nodded and handed over one glass. Abby took a sip and then turned to Bex 'Well? What feeling do you have Rebecca?'

'I think that Cam's going to have a girl'

'Really?' Abby said surprised, she then turned to look at my bump and tilted her head 'My money's on a boy'

'Well, as long as they're healthy, I don't care what the gender is' I said

'I absolutely agree' I jumped slightly at the voice, I turned around to see Zach dressed smartly with his top few buttons undone. Sean was dressed adorably in his smart shirt, tie, suspenders and black trousers. Zach smiled effortlessly at everyone, but when his eyes rested on me, his smile dropped. He opened his mouth to say something.

'Mommy look!' Sean bounced up and down at Zach's side 'Daddy helped me with my tie'

'It looks very nice honey' I ruffled his hair 'Why don't you say hello to everyone?'

'Hello Auntie Abby, hello Auntie Bexy, hello Auntie Lizzie and hello Auntie Macey' He turned back to me 'Can I go and find Grandpa Joe now? I want to wish him a happy birthday!'

'Sure sweetheart' I smiled at him. Sean didn't need to be told twice; in a flash he was running across the room.

'GRANDPA JOE!' He called as he ran. I smiled and then turned back to Zach who was staring at me, a guilty look on his face.

'Can I talk to you?' He asked. I was aware that the girls and Abby were still standing close to me.

'Can it wait? I still haven't seen Joe yet, and someone needs to watch Sean befo-'

'I can watch him' Bex interrupted me

'So can I' Macey said

'Ditto' Liz added. I turned to Abby. She shrugged

'Looks like you lost, Squirt' She smirked. I glared at all of my friends. I turned to Zach who was trying not to smirk. He offered me his hand but I just moved past him, situating myself into a quiet corner.

'Well?' I folded my arms across my chest

'First of all, I want to apologise for what happened this morning'

'You mean the fact that a phone call was more important than watching our son, or the fact that a CIA agent appeared at the door asking to speak to you _or_ the unbelievable fucking fact thatshe'd already met Sean?' I gritted my teeth. Zach sighed.

'Look, I know how bad it seems that Karis has met Sean-'

'You think?'

'-But in my defence, she ambushed me in the park'

'What?' I asked. Zach looked away and then back to me

'I was with Sean in the park one day whilst you were asleep. I was pushing him on the swings, Karis called my name and said that she needed to speak to me about the Circle. I told her that she needed to ask someone else because I was retired'

'What did she say to that?'

'She mentioned Milo _Fielding_ which is one of the aliases my mom gave me when I helped her'

'What did this Milo _Fielding_ do?' I raised my eyebrow.

'He stole...from the cartel'

'Are you serious?' I gasped

'I stole a data chip. Just a small surveillance thing...Catherine wanted it to track down the people on the list'

'And how important is this data chip?' I wondered. Zach ran his fingers through his hair

'So important that they still want it nearly 10 years after I took it'

It was my turn to run my fingers through my curled hair.

'Do they know where you are?' Zach shook his head

'Everything I had associated with that identity was burned or destroyed or buried by my mother' Zach held my hand, his thumb rubbing slow, rhythmic circles. 'Cammie, we're safe' I gave a small nod. A giggle escaped Sean's lips from the otherside of the room and I couldn't help but look. Sean was getting swung around by Joe in the air. Sean's endless giggles seemed to have drowned out the music. He is the reason I fight every day. He is the reason I will keep fighting.

'You want to return to work, don't you?' I turned back to Zach. He looked surprised.

'Cam-'

'If you wanted to return to mission work, then why didn't you say anything?' I felt hurt that Zach and I hadn't been talking like we used to.

'Because I thought it would seem that I was failing you. I mean, I left you _alone_ to deal with your pregnancy and then put your life in jeopardy when I came back'

'Zach, you wouldn't be failing anyone. You've always been a good agent, and you're an _amazing_ dad. If you wanted to return to work, then that's your decision. I never made you leave the CIA and I can't stop you from returning. I just wish you would talk to me first'

'This morning you said _we agreed to no more missions_. _We,_ Cammie as in _both of us_ '

'I was pissed that ever since I told you that I was pregnant, you've been acting weird'

'How so?' Zach let go of my hands and folded his arms. I mirrored his posture.

'Well, for starters you've been taking more phone calls, you've been staying up late, Sean noticed that you've been on the phone and he's been trying _anything_ to get your attention; look what happened in the kitchen! He wanted to have breakfast and because you were on the phone, he tried to do it himself'

'Is that all?' I rolled my eyes

'No. You also seem to be distant with me' I admitted. Zach shook his head and gave a low chuckle.

'You were the one that called our marriage a piece of paper' I gritted my teeth.

'You're unbelievable' I turned and began to walk away, Zach caught my arm and spun me around.

 **Author's note: So Cammie is back at Gallagher for now. Then Macey has a little secret, what could it be... Also how do you think the rest of the Zammie conversation will go? Find out next week xxx**

 **Smiles180: Rachel has always been one of my favourite characters and I feel like (especially in this story) is that she understands what it's like to be in a relationship with another spy _and_ have a kid. xxx**

 **AaGallagherGirl: Thank you so much xxx**

 **GirafeRosie: Aww thank you so much! I'm really glad that you are enjoying this story as much as I love writing it xxx**

 **Guest: She will talk to him...they'll have several 'Talks' whilst they're in Gallagher. And these talks will change their relationship FOREVER! I love stubborn Cam though, there's just something about her which is different xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Zach is just amazing and I laughed when I made Rachel say that line. I can almost imagine her raising her eyebrow or winking at Cammie. But it's true, all the girls gushed over Joe when he arrived so it's only fair that it's Zach's turn xxx**

 **Guest: Cammie will soon be listening to people and most importantly Zach...because their relationship and Sean's future is about to hang in the balance... xxx**

 **.athena.2326: I've already selected the name for the baby but you won't find out what gender _or_ the name for quite some time... Bless ya so much! I'm so glad that you are enjoying all of my stories (I actually have two new stories in development at the moment that I'm soooooo looking forward to). It looks like I'll be writing for quite some time with the amount that I have planned. 2018 is looking GOODE! xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: I hope that Sean will never notice the problems that Zach and Cammie are having. I think that it would break Cammie's heart. I already have the sex of the baby and the name sorted. Sean will almost always be my favourite ever original character that I've created. xxx**

 **flash 2.0: Thank you so much! I'm very excited for what's to come xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: Aww thank you so much! I'm so glad that you're enjoying all of my stories, and I hope that the next stories to come out are exactly what you expect! I hope to keep improving my writing style and my stories, I'm really trying to push myself in all areas. Thank you as always xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you, I never try and make Zammie relationships easy and I can see what you mean by them being similar in someway. I think that the route of Zammie's relationship is their love for each other and it just fuels them on. Thank you again xxx**


	7. Childish Chats

**Cam POV**

'Cammie I'm sorry' Zach dropped my arm and sighed 'Look. I know I haven't been fair on you. I'm just scared. This experience is all new to me and I just don't know what to do' He held onto my hand again. 'Sometimes I feel like a spare part. You had everyone else last time and it's so easy for them to step in and help you, but it's harder for me because it's my first time' He sighed 'If I could do this all over again, I would and I'd do it better. I'd bring you breakfast in bed, I'd help you cook, I'd go to bed at a reasonable time, I'd go out in the middle of the night to get whatever food you were craving'

'You still can' I teased. Zach smiled.

'I would love you better than I have done. And I _will_ love you better' He wrapped his arms around my waist 'I promise you' I smiled.

'Since we're apologising. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when Karis showed up at the door. It's just that you looked like you'd been caught, and she seemed…' I furrowed my brow trying to think of the word. 'I don't know' I looked back at Zach 'I just don't trust her. My gut doesn't trust her'

' _Or_ it could be the baby moving' Zach placed his hand gently on my stomach, rubbing small circles. I closed my eyes, enjoying and savouring the feeling. I opened my eyes to see Zach smirking widely at me.

'Nope. I'm sticking with my gut feeling' I smirked back at him. Zach chuckled and gave me a kiss on my nose.

'I love you, you know that right?' For some reason Zach seemed unsure. I nodded.

'I love you too' I said. Zach smiled again. His hands moved to cup my face.

'I'm going to kiss you now' He whispered. Zach gave me no time to reply or even think, he just tilted his head and connected our lips together. I smiled into the kiss. Despite the fact that Zach and I fight (and recently it's been a lot), we always manage to get back to the best version of us.

Although I was occupied in the kiss, my ears were attuned to all around, especially for a sudden change from laughter and music to silence. Zach and I pulled away. We looked and saw that everyone had stopped the party and were watching Zach and my little moment. I felt my cheeks darken.

'Thank fuc-'

'REBECCA' Joe, Rachel and Abby shouted. Sean giggled.

'Auntie Bexy was going to say a bad word' He covered his mouth to stop the giggles escaping more. I rolled my eyes.

'Aren't we meant to be celebrating an old man's birthday?' Zach clasped his hands together

'Hey, less of the old thank you very much' Joe came forward to give me a hug.

'Grandpa, you _are_ old' Sean giggled. I felt Joe grimace in our hug. I chuckled.

'Yeah _Grandpa_ ' I whispered. Joe stepped back from the hug with fake-hurt on his face. Despite being a grandfather, Joe doesn't even look old enough to have a kid let alone a _grandchild_...well so does my mum in fact. The music turned back on.

'How's the baby?' Joe asked

'Don't know. I have the first scan next week'

'Will you get pictures?'

'If I do, I'll make sure to send you some' I smiled. Joe smiled back and gave me a light kiss on my forehead.

'That's my girl'

'Can we do the cake now?' Sean whined. He pulled on the hem of my dress. Thank goodness he doesn't have sticky fingers this time.

'Do you want to help me blow out the candles?' Joe asked. Sean's eyes lit up.

'YEAH!' Sean bounced up and down excitedly.

Sean and Joe moved across the hall again. My phone buzzed.

 _PRIVATE NUMBER_

I looked at it and then looked at the others. Zach narrowed his eyes, Bex looked suspicious, and Liz was already getting her phone out to trace the call.

 _Hello_ I answered

 **Cameron? Hi, my name is-**

 _I know who you are._ I snarred. _How did you get this number?_

 **That's not important right now. I need to speak to Zach urgently.**

 _Now why would you need to speak to_ my _husband?_ Once I said this, Zach's eyebrows nearly hit the roof.

 **For fuck sake Cameron, I need to speak to Zach!**

 _That's not the right tone to u-_

'Hey!' I snapped at Zach as he took the phone from my hand.

'Stop being childish' Zach snapped back. He took my phone and moved away from the group. My blood was boiling.

'Who was that?' Bex asked

'Liz, are you still tracing the call?' I ignored Bex's question

'Yes, I am' Liz didn't look up.

'Cammie' Bex grabbed my arm 'Why was on the phone?'

'Karis' I whispered. I watched as Zach exited the ballroom to take the call outside.

'I've lost the signal' Liz whined. She looked up. 'Hey, where did Zach go?' She asked. I shook my head.

'He doesn't want us tracing the call _or_ listen it' I turned back to everyone else, mainly focusing on Abby. 'Now do you think I'm paranoid?' I folded my arms across my chest. Abby looked past me at the door. Zach still hadn't re-entered.

'No' She said 'No I don't'

 **Author's note: ZAMMIE MADE UP...and then Zach ruined the moment by taking the phone from Cammie...awkward...so what will happen next Find out on THURSDAY! Yep, that's right, I'm going up to TWO UPLOADS A WEEK! See you Thursday xxx**

 **flash 2.0: Thank you! xxx**

 **GirafeRosie: Aww thank you very much! You'll just have to wait and see what Macey's secret is xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: No dip, but there was a kiss, and his hand on the baby bump xxx**

 **GallaghergirlEmbassyrowFan: I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I hope that you're excited with what's to come xxx**

 **Smiles180: Macey's situation will take a complicated turn very soon...xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: They can never stay angry with each other for too long xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Cammie is just amazing as a mom. I love her so much. I can see Cam wanting to return as well, I mean she was always the idea person and the one the girls trusted with missions xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you! So far I'm working on several stories all at once. I have this one and _Chaotic Order_ which I'm working on. Then I have a new Heist Society story which will come next and a new GG story to come after that. xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: The baby will be adorable, that's a promise. Macey's story is about to get a whole lot more interesting. Bex, Liz and Macey are the best friends a girl could have. And I agree, if Sean notices then I'd literally cry xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: Sean will definitely be a mini Zach. 100% a mini Zach...but with Cammie's colour hair. xxx**


	8. More and More

**Zach POV**

'Hey!' Cammie hissed when I took her phone from her. I tried not to roll my eyes.

'Stop being childish' I snapped. I moved away from the others and put the phone to my ear.

 _What do you want?_

 **Look, I'm sorry to bombard you like this, but I've just received confirmation on who entered the States.**

 _Who?_

 **Damian Knight**

 _That's impossible_

 **Well he's alive, and he's State side.**

 _Look, I appreciate you telling me, but how did you get Cammie's number?_

 **I'm a girl of many talents Zach.** I could practically hear her attempt at flirting through the phone.

 **So, what should I do? You know this guy, what's the best advice you have** _ **Mr**_ **Goode?**

 _My advice; watch your back_

I ended the call. The corridor was quiet and I could feel the portraits that lined the wall judging me. This wasn't my school and I was causing trouble within it.

'Zach' Grant called 'We're about to do the cake'

'I'm coming.' I nodded at him. He disappeared back into the room. I looked at Cam's phone. Her background photo made my heart swell; it was Sean and me napping on the sofa after a long day at the park. This was the day that Karis came to see me. This was the day that I began to lie to Cammie again. This was the day I regretted.

I made my way back into the hall, faintly away of everyone looking at me. Sean was standing on a chair next to Joe and they were ready to light the candles.

'You're in trouble' Grant muttered low in my ear. He signalled to the corner where Cam was trying to appear as happy as possible but everything was fixed.

'Damian Knight's landed in the US' I said bluntly. Grant nearly spat his drink out.

'Wait, what?' He said surprised 'I thought you killed him'

'Shh' I said quickly. We were in a room full of highly trained spies, my pissed off wife and a my son (who I swear has the hearing of a bat).

'Sorry' Grant said 'I just thought that a bullet to the chest would have killed him'

'So did I' I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

'What did Karis want?'

'To get in my pants, like always' I grumbled. Why couldn't women understand _that I was married and in love._

' _Apart from that_ ' Grant corrected. I shrugged

'How to deal with him. Which is stupid because anyone that dealt with him either ended up dead or was waiting for someone to get them'

'Are you going to tell Cammie?' Grant asked. I opened my mouth 'No' Grant shook his head 'Let me correct myself; _you need to tell Cammie_ '

'How am I meant to bring that up? Should I say: _Oh Cammie, by the way there's this guy that I killed when I worked for the circle after I stole something from him. Somehow he's alive, back in the US and is possibly seeking revenge. Who's going to read Sean a story tonight?_ ' I mocked.

'There's no need to be a dick' Grant grumbled

'I'm sorry...it's just…' I looked over at Cammie. Her fixed smile had finally relaxed and she was deep in conversation with Nick and Macey. Her hand skimmed across her stomach absentmindedly. 'I have too much to lose now, Grant...I can't shatter it all'

'You won't be shattering anything, you'll be bracing yourself for the worst' Grant patted me on the arm and moved closer to the cake.

'Are we ready yet Grandma?' Sean asked. Rachel laughed.

'Yes we are kiddo' She pinched his cheeks. She then lit the candles one by one.

'Happy Birthday…..' This was a strangely normal moment for all of us. We lived everyday checking our surroundings to make sure that we weren't being followed. We never take the same route twice in fear of being followed. This is a high octane life, not for the faint hearted. Yet we still can have sweet, homely moments like this. Not all of us in this room are blood related, yet our bond is stronger than any substance on the planet. We are family...and right now I'm in the balance of ruining that all over again.

'Zach?' Rachel's voice broke my train of thought. She smiled at me 'Would you like some cake?' She offered me a plate.

'Um, yeah sure. Thanks Rachel'

'No problem' She then moved off to serve the next piece of cake to the next guest.

'Zachary' My dad came over to me 'It's good to see you'

'Hey dad' I gave him a hug 'How was the UN?'

'Boring, as usual. Too political and too many stupid politicians' He held up his plate 'Good to be back with family' There it was again, that word. 'So, how's my grandson?'

'Trouble' I smirked 'More and more like me'

'I bet Cameron is _loving_ that' He said sarcastically

'Not best pleased, especially when he tries to make his own breakfast'

'Ah'

'Yep' I popped the p.

'And how's the baby? First scan should be soon'

'Next week sometime'

'I remember how it went last time' Townsend chuckled 'All of us turned up and were crowded in the tiniest examination room I think I've ever seen. Miss Sutton wanted to record and take pictures of _down there_ but thankfully she was stopped' He patted me on the arm 'You'll enjoy the experience. Seeing that little black and white image...it's incredible' Townsend began to choke up at the end.

'I just hope Cam will be talking to me by then' I admitted

'And why on Earth would she not be talking to you?'

'I haven't been the best husband recently...nor have I been honest'

'What's going on?' My dad folded his arms

'Have you heard of the Portugal Fiasco?'

'Yes I have. I know someone on the clean up team'

'Well, turned out Karis, one of the agents on the mission, found one of my aliases on the cartel's list'

'Is this from your circle days?'

'Yeah' I scratched the back of my head 'I may or may not have stolen something that they really needed...and shot their leader'

'Did you cover your tracks?' Townsend asked, quickly switching from Dad to Agent.

'I thought so...that was until…'

'Until _what?_ '

'Damian Knight, the guy I thought I killed, he was flagged up entering the states within the last week'

'Have you told Cammie?' Back to Dad mode

'Cammie doesn't need to know everything' I hissed

'Oh I disagree' I spun around to see Abby standing behind me with her arms folded. 'It's good to see you Edward'

'Likewise Abigail' Abby then turned back to me

'Cammie deserves to know. For starters, she's your wife and she's carrying your baby. Secondly, she's a very good agent and might be able to help you. And third, Cammie came back to the CIA because she hated being out of the loop' Abby took a step forward 'Cammie hasn't been back in that building in years. She didn't even contact the CIA when the whole Tina thing happened. Zach, she's scared. You need to tell her the truth before someone else does and it effects not just your relationship, but your whole world' Abby looked back at Cammie. I followed her gaze 'She's strong and fearless. Either put her at ease, or give a reason to be scared' She turned back to me 'Because if _I_ find out the truth and Cam's life is in danger, I will make it my personal duty to keep you out of her and your children's lives'

'I think that's a tad dramatic Abigail' Edward added. Thunder in his voice

'You think I'm bad. Wait till you get a load of Baxter and McHenry'

'I'd rather not' I shivered. Abby smiled triumphantly

'Tell her the truth before her patience runs out'

 **Author's note: IT'S THURSDAY AND I MANAGED TO UPLOAD! Whoo! So what do you think about this chapter? Not too much drama happened today, but next week will be _full_ of it. I'll see you guys on Monday xxx**

 **Smiles180: Zach and Cammie's way of making up is so cute. I loved it, although I love when they make up hot and heavy. *wink wink* xxx**

 **Guest: Zach's got a lot of secrets that he's keeping from everyone...when will they spill out...xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: I FUCKING LOVE THAT LINE! Always loved how swarve and mysterious Zach was when he said that line. Zammie _will_ make up and then all their fighting about Karis will be behind them xxx**

 **Zammieotp: Sean does know about the baby. It's okay xxx**

 **Dremaer0704: Karis is pissing me off as well. She's one of the most hated characters that I've ever written. Zach will do anything to protect Cammie and his family. xxx**

 **flash2.0: I agree, all I want is for Zammie to end up happy. Aww thank you very much! Josh hasn't been a character that I've thought of bringing back, but I will think about it now! xxx**


	9. Exactly Like Me

**Cam POV**

Zach was in deep conversation with both Abby and Townsend. I tried not to look over at him, I can't believe that he took my phone _and_ talked to Karis.

'You're overthinking it' Bex commented, standing next to me.

'What am I meant to do, Bex? He's keeping secrets'

'Aren't we all' Bex whispered, taking a sip of her drink.

'I'm not hiding anything'

'Yes you are' Bex turned to me 'You miss mission work, don't you?'

'I don't!'

'Come on Cammie, face the facts. You hate that Zach's doing mission work without you and when you went looking for answers, you didn't call any of us, you _went_ to the CIA and you inputted your own login just to get information. There was a different way that you could have gone about it...and it could have involved us'

'I know, I know, I'm just trying to be grown up about it all'

'I know' She sighed 'Growing up is hard. Please tell Sean not to grow up'

'Oh trust me, I want him to stay as young as possible' I laughed. Bex and I looked over at Sean sitting proudly on Joe's lap, both of them eating cake and chatting away.

'I admire you so much Cammie' She said, our eyes remained on Sean 'He is such a lucky boy and he doesn't even realise it' A thought dawned on both of us

'He will never be prepared for this life' I whispered 'How am I meant to tell him about all of this? I mean, me and you were born into this life and it was just always _there_...Liz and Macey found out for themselves...I just...I can't raise him oblivious to our world'

'He's not oblivious Cam, don't be so hard on yourself' She placed her hand on my arm 'Sean has family traits of both you and Zach, there's no denying it. It's just that he doesn't realise that he's different until he's at the age that he could understand'

'You're right. I'm just scared'

'You're a mom, you have every right to be worried about your kids'

'As well as that, I'm worried about my husband' I snuck a glance at Zach who was still talking to Abby and Townsend. There was a crease in his forehead, that always meant that he was frustrated.

'You need to talk to him'

'I have talked to him! But he's hiding something and I'm _done'_

'Kiddo' My mom planted a smile on her face as she approached 'Did you take my advice?'

'We talked, I listened, we made up' I reeled off

'That's good'

' _Then_ Karis phoned me and wanted to speak to Zach'

'Ah'

'Yep' I rolled my eyes

'Is that why my darling sister looks like she wants to rip his head off?' My mom raised her eyebrow. I shrugged refusing to look over. Bex looked for me.

'They all look murderous' She said.

'What does that mean?' I jumped out of my skin as Sean stood at my feet looking up at Bex.

'What sweetie?' Bex tried to play it off

'That word you said beginning with m'

'It's just one of Auntie Bexy's silly words' I reassured him. Sean giggled.

'Auntie Bexy says _bad_ words a lot'

'I do not!' Bex gasped

'Yes, you do' Rachel smiled at her. She turned to Sean. 'Now, mister, what haven't you done?'

'Um…' Sean twisted from side to side thinking carefully. He bit his lip, concentrating as hard as he could. I knelt down slightly.

'Did you say hello to Grandma?' I whispered. Sean looked up at he, his eyes wide and his lips parted slightly. He shook his head quickly. 'Why don't you give her a _big, big_ hug?' I smiled at him. Sean's face transformed into a smile, he spun around and practically leapt into Rachel's arms.

'Hello Grandma!' He exclaimed, then he wound his arms tightly around her neck.

'That's better' She kissed his cheek.

'I lost a tooth!' Sean proceeded to open his mouth wide and shove his finger into the little gap. 'It fell out when I had an apple, and then I put it under my pillow and then the tooth fairy came! She gave me _two_ dollars!'

'Really?' She teased

'Mommy and Daddy put it in my money box. My money box is a race car!'

'That's amazing Kiddo!

'Hey Sean' Bex began 'Do you think your going to have a brother or a sister?'

'Bex…' I warned. She stuck her tongue out at me

'Um…' Sean was thinking extremely hard again

'You don't have to answer sweetie' I said.

'I want a-'

Before Sean could finish, the alarms began to ring, the power cut out.

'Lockdown' I muttered to myself. Sean covered his ears and started screaming. My mom handed him back to me.

'What's going on?' Bex asked

'Someone's trying to gain access to the school' Rachel replied, her mind already seeming to be focused on other things.

'Rachel, what's going on?' Abby came to join us. In fact, everyone was joining us.

'Someone's tripped one of the alarms on the grounds. We have about 5 minutes until they reach the building'

'So what do we do?'

Rachel looked at Joe. He nodded, taking over.

'Cammie, you and Zach take Sean down to the sublevels. It's the most secure part of the building' I nodded, clutching Sean closer. 'Liz, set yourself up in the science labs, if anything goes wrong you've got a hell of a lot of chemicals as amo. Jonas, go to the computer lab, try and get access to all the cameras. The rest of us will divide. Macey and Nick remain in the east wing, that way if something happens, you can get to both Liz and Jonas. Got it?' They nodded.

'Grant and Abby on me. Townsend and Bex with Rachel' Joe looked at his watch 'Three minutes and counting. Let's move'

'Mommy, I'm scared' Sean said to me.

'I know baby' I kissed his forehead, trying to stop the tears from falling.

'Cam, we need to go' Zach took Sean off of me and grabbed my hand in the process. We made our way out of the ballroom and towards the staircase. I stood in front of the picture.

'Come on, come on' I muttered waiting for it to register me. The painting turned green and slid open.

'What level should we go to?' Zach asked

'Well, the bottom level is still full of the explosives that the girls and I put down there so…'

'We don't want to end up in the tombs so that rules out level 4'

'Level 3 has spare rooms' I told him 'Let's go there' Both of us reached for the button at the same time, our hands touching. I withdrew mine quickly, and stepped away. Zach cursed under his breath in farsi.

'I don't know what daddy said, but I'm sure it's bad' Sean whispered. Zach and I both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

'What?' Sean asked, his head whipping from side to side.

'Don't worry buddy' Zach chuckled. 'You'll find out later'

I stopped laughing after that. It was going back to the conversation that I had with Bex earlier; Sean should be protected from all of this. And once again he was in the firing line.

Zach raised his eyebrow at me, obviously knowing something was wrong.

The doors slid open. The emergency lighting was on, it casted an eerie green light along the hallway. Zach and I stepped out of the elevator and were readying ourselves encase anything was lurking around the corners.

We made our way further into the sublevels. I remember every brick and every scratch on the floor without having to see anything. Gallagher was and will always be my home. I opened one of the doors, and as expected there was two small bed,s a television and a tiny kitchenette.

'Can we watch cartoons?' Sean asked as Zach put him down.

'Sure sweetie, why don't you turn the tv on?' I suggested. He nodded and ran across the room. His fears of earlier seemed to have been forgotten.

'What is this place?' Zach asked

'My mom and Joe set up more precautions. There are 14 rooms on this level all equipt in the same way. A family could live in this room for a month without needed to step outside' I ran my hand along the bed frame 'They're thinking about using this for survival training for the students'

'Impressive' Zach nodded.

'Mommy, daddy, this television is old' Sean sighed.

'It's not old' Zach said

'It's not flat!'

'Well neither is the Earth but we still make life work' I quipped. Sean tilted his head to one side and looked at me baffled.

'What's the Earth?' He asked

'It's the place we live on'

'But we live in _our house_ '

'Our house is on Earth sweetie, just like Grandpa Ed's, Grandpa Joe and Grandma's'

'If that's true then….then…' He scrunched up his face in frustration 'I need time to think' He said dramatically. Zach and I laughed again. My son amazes me sometimes.

 **Zach POV**

So far we've been in this room for 30 minutes, Sean went from being excited and adventurous to presently being downright bored and about to have a tantrum.

'I want to leave!' He exclaimed

'We can't sweetie' Cam tried to calm him down, I could see the stress of the day catching up on her.

'Why don't we try and go to sleep?' I suggested. Sean folded his arms in protest.

'No'

'Sean please, mommy's tired' Cam sank down on the bed.

'NO' He shouted 'And you can't put me on the naughty step because there is no step in here' He added smugly. _Definitely my son_.

'Sean…' Cammie sighed.

'I've got this' I whispered to Cammie. I crouched down in front of Sean. 'Hey, buddy, you know what mommy has in her tummy?

Sean nodded 'She has my baby brother or sister in her tummy'

'Well, the baby can hear you, and do you think you're acting like a good big brother?'

Sean's hands dropped to his side.

'No' He said sadly

'So how about we get into bed and have a little sleep like a good boy, hm?'

Sean nodded.

'But...but I don't have my Pjs'

'How about you wear these clothes, just for tonight?' I suggested

'Just like you on the sofa!' He giggled. I smiled.

'Exactly like me'

'Mommy did you hear that?' Sean bounced over to Cam. 'I'm going to be just like daddy!'

'That's amazing sweetheart!' Cammie mustered as much enthusiasm as possible, however I could see that she was incredibly tired.

'Come on buddy, let's get sorted'

 **Author's note: Quite a long chapter today, but a lot of drama occured. Someone is trying to get into the school...and Zammie have put their differences aside to protect each other and Sean. Then to ease the tension, Sean was just being himself with the 'old' TV. Zach also realised the strain of the pregnancy on Cammie and decided to take action. Now that they're in a small room, there's no avoiding the conversation that they're sure to have. Again, do you think it's a boy or girl? xxx**

 **AaGallagherGirl: All of your questions will be answered soon! You'll have to wait a little bit to find out about the baby..xxx**

 **GirafeRosie: Thank you so much! Macey's secret will be coming out soon, I already have a few chapters written and waiting xxx**

 **flash 2.0: Cammie and Zach will have an intense conversation next chapter xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you! I bloody hate Karis as well. To be honest, it was a similar situation with Tina. She could tell that Zach and Cam were happy but decided to rip them apart. I'm British as well! So I understand what you mean; I just write 'mom' because it's more in keep with Cammie's character xxx**

 **Smiles 180: Abby is by far becoming one of my favourite characters in this story xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: I agree, I do wish that there were some more Zach and Townsend moments, I think that they've built a relationship based purely on lies and secrets from Catherine. I'm so glad that I've written a positive relationship. Zammie will be talking soon xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: I hate the lying as well, it's just not good for the baby. I loved Zach's sarcasm in that bit as well. I enjoy when there are serious moments or when Cammie is angry at him and Zach always finds a way to break the tension some way. Abby is wise; I agree that the job has changed her for the better. Cookies _and_ tissues will be needed on Thursday xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: I've missed hearing from you! I feel like we need to have a good old catch up in our PMs. Aww thank you. I have a lot of freetime recently so it's given me a grand opportunity to write. Ohhh, I've planning something BIG for the baby and the baby's arrival *insert evil laugh* xxx**


	10. An Angel But Darker

**Zach POV**

One of the best things about Sean is that he always, _always_ goes to sleep without any problem. Like a light being turned off. He was sleeping soundly after I read him a story. I gave him a kiss on his forehead. He looked so peaceful. Almost angelic, but the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips told a slightly different story. I took out my phone.

'No reception down here' Cam said 'So you can't call Karis for a little chat'

'I was actually going to take a picture of our son. He looks so peaceful'

'Oh' That's all she said.

'Gallagher Girl, can we talk?' I asked. Cammie sighed.

'Since we're stuck here, we might as well'

'Karis was trying to contact me to tell me an old asset I know has been flagged up entering the States'

'Who?'

'Damian Knight' I waited for there to be a reaction from Cam, perhaps she knew about him from when she investigated Karis; but there was nothing.

'Who is he?' She asked. I looked at Sean, checking that he was indeed asleep.

'Somebody I thought I'd…' I make a clicking noise, making it known that I meant _killed_.

'Was this because of what you stole?'

'Yes and no; it's...complicated'

'Everything is complicated Zach'

'I know. But this is hard to explain'

'Try'

'Well' I began 'My mother needed me to steal this data chip so I was given an alias and a job. My job was to get close to Damian Knight's daughter'

' _How close?_ ' Cammie said through gritted teeth

'I love you, you know that, right?'

'Zach…' She warned

'Close enough that she could trust me but not enough for any sparks to fly'

'Were there sparks?' She teased. I smirked, loving how jealous she was getting.

'Come on Gallagher Girl, you were my first kiss, my first everything!' She held her hands up.

'Well, I just want to know how many girls I should be expecting to kidnap me'

I chuckled. I made my way over to where she was perched on the bed and I gave her quick kiss on the nose.

'You Gallagher girl, are mine. Anyone who disagrees will have to go through me first'

'Hm, I don't really like being someone's property' She teased. I skimmed my hand across her stomach

'Well too bad _Mrs Cameron Ann Goode_ , because we're a package deal'

'Is that so?' Her eyes flickered to my lips momentarily. I suppressed a groan. This girl could drive me crazy with just one look.

'I'm going to kis-' Before I could finish my sentence, I felt a strange sensation under my palm. Cammie jumped slightly.

'Ow' She muttered.

'Is everything okay? Is there a problem? Do I need to get Joe? Do you need an ambulance? Are you hungry? Is it bad?' I panicked. Cammie laughed.

'Zach, the baby kicked' She smiled proudly, a tear escaping from the corner of her eye. Suddenly all the panic left my body.

'Really?' I knelt down in front of her, both my hands on her stomach. Cammie placed one of her hands on top of mine and her other hand ran through my hair. We were silent for ages and then there was another kick. I smiled

'She kicked!' I exclaimed excitedly.

'She?' Cammie raised her eyebrow. 'Did you hack into the doctor's files?'

'Of course not. I just have a hunch'

'Not you too!' She groaned. I chuckled and kissed her stomach.

'Relax Gallagher girl, I know we're going to have a girl because you are predictable'

'Me?' She looked confused 'You do know it's _your_ sperm that's either X or Y?'

'Well, we've already got a little Blackthorne Boy, all we need is a little Gallagher Girl and we'll be the perfect spy family' I smiled at her. Cam's face dropped, she removed her hands.

'What's wrong?' I asked

'Do you really want this for our kids?'

'What?'

' _This_ ' Cammie gestured around her 'Zach, they won't just be any average spy kid, they're going to be _legacies_ , and trust me legacies are a lot harder to live up too than people believe'

'But you managed to survive being a legacy and so did Baxter!'

'I _barely_ survived! The fact that I'm a legacy put my life in danger and I was scrutinised by _everyone_. I was known as the daughter of the headmistress, therefore apparently getting special treatment, and the daughter of an MIA agent. I had people constantly telling me how _wonderful_ my father was and how _proud_ he'd be of me'

'He _is_ proud of you' I tried to reassure her

'He put me in danger, Zach. That day at the carnival, I didn't want to go, but he convinced me too. He _used me_ as cover; just a dad looking after his kid and not an agent waiting for a drop off!'

'It'll be different for our kids'

'How?' She snapped 'You honestly want Sean to go to _Blackthorne_ , and learn how to become an assassin? You know the looks that you got from people when they found out _you_ were a Goode, well imagine that for Sean. One of his grandmother's groomed her son to be an assassin, _killed_ one of his Grandfather's and tortured his mother!' Cam was thunderous 'Oh and Grandpa Joe was a double agent who was also my father's best friend and then married his wife!'

'Cammie, stop' I tried to calm her down

'Face it Zach, our life is far too dangerous. I mean, how…how…' Cracks began to show 'How am I meant to tell him about what she did to me? About _that Summer_ and that I found my father's grave?' Tears formed in her eyes 'How can explain these?' She gestured to her arms, the faint scars were still visible.

'We'll think of something, we always do' I sat on the bed and enveloped her in my arms. She sobbed quietly into my shoulder.

'It's okay, it's okay' I reassured her. This was something that I hadn't really thought through before. Yes I did want to return to mission work, however I never properly considered the repercussions that it would have on my children. Cam was worried that something would happen on a mission and she would be left alone to raise Sean and the baby.

But if Sean went to Blackthorne...then his joyful outlook on life would be ripped away from him, like mine was. He'd be trained with how to hunt, survive, gather intel, disarm a bomb...and kill…

A chill ran down my spine. I looked over and saw that Sean was still sound asleep. An angel like his mother, but a darker side like me. Right now, I hope Sean grows up to be nothing like me now…

 **Author's note: Poor Cammie...Poor Zach...Poor Sean. I feel so sorry for them. They thought they had the perfect spy family, but instead their children's future looks just as uncertain as their own. Zach thinks that they're going to have a girl. What do you think? Find out more on Monday xxx**

 **flash 2.0: Thank you so much! I'm very excited to see where this story goes as well xxx**

 **Smiles180: I love Abby, in fact I love all the characters. In the books, I always felt that there was something about her that made me love her more (especially the moment she kissed Joe!) xxx**

 **Guest: Sean is definitely a chameleon like his mother. He just pops up when no one expects him too. That would be so strange if we knew eachother (though I highly doubt it) xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Thank you so much! I didn't expect to write such a long chapter, but it worked. I'm very much enjoying Zach's protective nature xxx**

 **GirafeRosie: All your questions will be answered soon...xxx**


	11. Ice-Cream Float

**Cam POV**

We'd been in here just over an hour. Sean was still sleeping soundly, Zach had managed to calm me down and we were both lying on one of the beds in comfortable silence, just us and the baby in between.

'Why can't our lives be simple?' I sighed. Zach smirked a little

'Because otherwise they'd be boring'

'I wouldn't mind boring just once or twice, especially with situations like this'

'I guess so' Zach moved a piece of fallen hair out of my face 'But then again, I wouldn't have fallen further in love with you' I searched his eyes, hoping that what he was saying was the truth.

'Promise me that there'll be no more secrets between us'

'I promise' Zach cupped my face. 'Cammie?'

'Yeah?'

'I think I'm still falling in love with you' He said sweetly. I took a small intake of breath. Zach was still cupping me face, he angled his head, leant down and kissed me. Our kiss started off slow but full of passion and emotions.

Once again me and Zach were trapped in our own little love bubble, oblivious to the world around us. But when we heard the elevator doors opened, we stopped and looked at each other with wide eyes.

'Was that the-'

'Yeah' I whispered. Zach leapt from the bed.

'Cammie, take this' Zach handed me a vase

'Really?' I raised my eyebrow trying not to laugh

'Hit them over the head and it'll give you a few seconds'

'Zach…'

There was movement outside the door. I moved off the bed and sat by Sean. No one was going to hurt my babies.

Zach braced himself behind the door. The figure moved towards the door. And then knocked three times.

'That's Bex' I rolled my eyes. Zach opened the door tentatively.

'All clear' Bex strolled into the room 'We think it was some stupid kids from town thinking that they could get into the school grounds'

'I remember Josh or Dillion mentioning something like that. It's just a stupid bet' I said

'A bet that caused high level security alerts?' Zach raised his eyebrow.

'It's Gallagher, one of the most secure places in the entire world. A bloody leaf falling could trip the alarms' Bex said

'The important thing, is that we're safe' I stood up. 'Zach?'

'Yeah?'

'I want to go home now'

Zach gave me a small smile.

'First thing tomorrow we'll leave. But right now, you need your rest _and_ I don't particularly want to have a long drive with Sean being cranky'

'Fair point' I sighed. I went to pick Sean up but Zach beat me to it.

'I've got him'

That night, it was hard for me to get to sleep. The room was too hot one moment and then too cold the next. The baby also decided that they were very much enjoying the new sensation of kicking and proceeded to kick all the time; some more painful than others. Sean was in the room adjacent to mine and Zach's, the door slightly ajar in case he had a nightmare or got up in the night. I glanced at the bedside table, looking at the clock. 3:27am. I groaned in frustration. There was a chuckle from the body next to me.

'Can't sleep?' He asked.

'No' I sighed 'This baby won't allow me to sleep in peace' The baby kicked again. I hissed through clenched teeth.

'Right' Zach threw the covers off of him 'Sit up' He ordered. I followed without complaint. 'Lift your top up'

'Excuse me?' I raised my eyebrow at him. Zach smirked and kissed my nose.

'Gallagher girl, trust me'

I sighed, not in the mood to argue at all. I lifted my top just over my rounded stomach, exposing it to the air. Zach shifted slightly and placed his hands on my stomach. They were cold, cooling my heated skin. I closed my eyes and let out a shuttered breath.

'Does this help?' He asked. I nodded. Zach then began to move his hands, dancing lightly against my skin. 'Did Sean give you this much pain when you were expecting him?'

'Not this early; around 20ish weeks he began to kick'

'You're about 12/13 weeks, aren't you?' I nodded 'So why is it early, is there a problem?'

'There's no problem, it's my second pregnancy and therefore my body has muscle memory. It might not be the baby kicking, it just might be my body remembering it all' I answered.

'Nope, I refuse to believe that my child isn't kicking. That it most definitely a Goode moving'

I opened one of my eyes to see Zach smirking proudly at me. He then kissed my stomach quickly. I ran my hand through his hair. It was Zach's turn to close his eyes and savour the moment.

'Guess what?' I asked

'What?'

'We aren't fighting' I whispered playfully. Zach chuckled and opened his eyes.

'What is it about Gallagher that seems to bring us back together?' He raised an eyebrow

'Well, it could be the cunningness of our friends, especially Bex'

'Oh it most definitely has something to do with Bex' Zach and I both began to laugh.

'I love you Cammie. I don't want you to ever forget that'

'I love you too' Zach held my left hand and twisted my engagement and wedding rings.

'I want to have another baby' He said. I laughed

'Can I get this one out before you start making plans for another?'

'I just want to keep having babies with you'

'And why's that?'

'Because it means I can keep having sex with you' He smirked. I punched his arm

'You just have to ruin a perfect moment, don't you?' I rolled my eyes. He kissed my nose quickly.

'Do you know how hard it's been to keep my hands off of you? And how hard it will be for the next few months?' His eyes suddenly turned electric and stormy.

'I guess we'll find out…'

 **Two Days Later**

 **Zach POV**

'Stop pacing' Cam hissed 'You're stressing me out'

'Sorry' I stopped immediately. Cammie gave a small chuckle. 'What?' I asked

'Nothing'

'No' I slid next to her on one of the plastic chairs 'It's not nothing, what's so funny?'

'It's sweet how worried you are about the baby. You're finally sharing your feelings with me' She smiled at me. One of those smiles that just took my breath away. A smile that reminded me that Cameron was _my_ wife. I'd married the love of my life.

'Although this is our second baby, it's my first time doing all of this' I gestured around the hospital clinical corridor. Cam nodded and smirked.

'Let me give you a few ground rules though'

'Okay…' I said skeptically

'First of all, you and your eyes remain up here' She gestured to the top half of her body 'You do not disappear to look _down there_ when the delivery happens' She gave a small shiver 'Liz delivered Sean...but she _also_ has a photographic memory and gave me a _very_ detailed narration'

I grimanced. Cam patted my knee.

'Yeah. Don't ask Liz any questions' She told me.

'Noted. Anything else?'

'If it's the same doctor that I had last time, don't get jealous' She teased.

'Seriously?' I raised an eyebrow. Cam rolled her eyes

'Bex and Macey were practically planning a date'

'Seriously?' I gritted my teeth.

'If it wasn't me going on the date, I reckon it could have been one of them' Cam squeezed my hand 'Just remember that I said no and I'm married to you' She gave me a quick kiss on my nose. I sighed

'Is there anything else I should know?' I asked. Cam's smile disappeared and she became very, very serious.

'If you cry in there, I'll start crying and then it won't be a pretty sight for anyone'

'I promise that I won't start crying'

She narrowed her eyes

'You better. These several months that are about to come are going to be tough for me. First time round I became more sluggish and tired all the time. Mom and Joe practically moved in to help me. The worst part was not being able to sleep properly...and for some reason I was _craving_ ice-cream floats'

'Really?' I chuckled. Cam laughed as well.

'As soon as I mentioned it, Liz began experimenting with different flavours and which one could have health benefits. Trust me, there are so many different combinations that you could not believe!'

'You seem happy' I noted

'I am. I'm excited for this time around, because I have you. And I know that we didn't get off to the best of starts, _but_ there's no more secrets. We can finally move on' She smiled. I remained silent. This caused her smile to vanish again. 'We can move on, can't we?' Again, I was silent.

'Zach, what's going on?'

 **Author's note: Yeah Zach, what's going on? Finally Zammie are moving on with their life together...will everything be brilliant, or will something happen soon? Find out on Thursday xxx**

 **GallaghergirlEmbassyrowFan: Aw thank you! I'm so glad that Zammie are talking (and being honest with each other). It's so hard for Zach and Cammie to watch their son become more and more like them. xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! xxx**

 **AaGallagherGirl: I agree with you, I think that Goode and Morgan will be names to go down in history, but Cammie was telling Zach her deepest darkest fear. It's unlikely that the danger Cam faced would be the same for Sean, but there's always crazy people out there xxx**

 **flash 2.0: Aww thank you very much! I'm so glad that you are enjoying my stories xxx**

 **Smiles180: Thank you! xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Sadly it's no one scary trying to get into Gallagher, just some kids mucking around xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: Aw thanks! I've got quite a bit planned for the next few months, as I think later on in the year, I won't be uploading as much. I used to be OBSESSED with Spy Kids! xxx**


	12. Break Mine

**Zach POV**

'It's just that I'll need to go to the CIA at some point just to talk about Damian Knight and what I know. If it helps, I'll try and speak to Abby about it.' I held her hand 'I won't be involved though. I promise.' Cam gritted her teeth together, she was deciding what to say but ended up not saying anything.

'Cameron?' A doctor announced. Cam stood up and made her way over to him, a smile on her face.

'Dr Jacobs, it's lovely to see you again' She shook his hand

'The pleasure is all mine' He turned to me 'I take it that you're the father?'

'Zachary Goode' I shook his hand.

'Ah. The man who wasn't around the first time'

'Excuse me?' I snapped

'My apologies, it's just that last time-'

'Was different' Cam finished with a glare. 'Can we proceed?' She folded her arms. Dr Jacobs closed his mouth and walked through the double doors.

'Are you sure the girls were the ones that had a crush?' I whispered. Cam's cheeks flushed a little but she shook her head.

'He was sympathetic with my situation with Sean. Macey and Bex practically slaughtered you whenever you were mentioned for ages. Guess he remembers' She took my hand. 'Are you ready to meet your second baby?' She asked. I took a deep breath.

'Let's do this'

'Okay Cameron, take a seat up here and lean back' Dr Jacobs ordered. I nodded and moved onto the examination bed. Zach came and helped me up. He held my hand. Dr Jacobs began to talk about the procedure and what he was doing, Zach nodded along completely engaged.

'This is going to be cold' He squeezed the gel onto my bare stomach, I winced slightly. Damn that was cold.

'You okay?' Zach asked. I nodded.

'Ready?' The doctor asked. I looked at Zach, he looked back at me. There was slight worry and uncertainty in his eyes. I gave Zach's hand a little squeeze. He quickly smiled.

'Yes' I whispered.

Dr Jacobs placed the scanner over my middle and then began to move about. I turned to watch the monitor seeing the grey and white image come to life.

'Do you want to hear the heartbeat?' He asked.

'Please' I said quickly. Considering that I've been quite stressed recently, I was worried that it would transfer and cause problems. Dr Jacobs' pressed a button. The tension in the room all seemed to disappear once the sound kicked in. A weight seemed to disappear off of my shoulder, the tears pricked my eyes and I squeezed Zach's hand tightly.

'Is that good?' Zach asked. Dr Jacobs smiled

'It's excellent'

'Thank God' I sighed.

'Do you want to see a picture?' He asked

'Yes' Zach and I said in unison. Jacobs then moved the scanner and boom, straight away the image popped onto the screen.

'Do you want to know the sex?' He asked

'No' I said

'Yes' Zach said. I glared at him.

'We are not finding out' I was absolutely positive about that. Zach raised his eyebrow.

'I thought you wanted to know'

'Nope' I shook my head 'The only person who'll know is him' I pointed to the doctor 'And you'll have to torture him to find out'

'Is that a challenge Gallagher girl?' Zach teased. I glared even more.

'Okay then…' Dr Jacobs muttered

'Sorry' I apologised 'No, we don't want to know'

'Fine by me' He held his hands up. 'I'll get the pictures printed for you, how many would you need? Seven like last time?'

'Let me guess…' Zach smirked 'You, Bex & Grant, Macey & Nick, Liz & Jonas, Your mum & Joe, Abby and my dad?'

'Yep' I smiled.

'I'll get that sorted' The doctor said. He scribbled something on a piece of paper, moved around the room; he grabbed a few paper towels to wipe my stomach before getting the blood pressure machine.

'Okay Cameron' He sat next to me 'Have you been under any stress recently?'

'A little' I admitted

'About?' He asked. I glanced at Zach quickly.

'Sean, mainly' Zach said 'He's got to the stage where he has a question about anything and everything'

'Alright, I don't think that it'll be affecting the baby. Anything else?' Dr Jacob's looked at me. I closed my mouth 'Cameron?'

'I've been...um...having nightmares' I admitted. I felt Zach narrow his eyes, this was something I haven't told him about.

'What's brought this on?' The doctor asked

'Um...before Zach and I got married, so about 8-9 months ago, I got into a bad car accident' Not exactly a lie, but not the whole truth either.

'PTSD?' He asked

'Something like that' I said sheepishly.

'Have you talked much about it?' He asked. I shook my head. Dr Jacobs stuck out his bottom lip, thinking. 'Potentially, this could be an overflux of hormones that's causing these nightmares. I would recommend that you take things easy, and if there are any more problems, feel free to come back and we'll think of a different solution' He patted my arm 'Remember to focus on the baby'

After we finished out appointment, we headed towards the car. Zach had barely said anything to me.

'I'm sorry, okay' I blurted once we were in the car

'Why didn't you tell me?' He snapped

'Because it's only been an issue when you're not around'

'What do you mean?' He was genuinely perplexed

'Uh!' I grunted in frustration. 'Don't you get it?'

'No' There was no hint of a smirk or any humour.

'You stop my nightmares. You stop me feeling like shit. You stop all the bad things happening because I'm fucking in love with you and I trust you' I rubbed my head 'Sometimes I feel like I'm stuck in that van drowning, and I'm just waiting for you to save me' I looked up at him. Zach sighed then held my face in his hands. His thumbs rubbing softly on my cheeks.

'I'll always save you, Gallagher girl' He whispered

'Please don't break my heart'

'As long as you don't break mine'

 **Author's note: Soooooooooooooooo Zammie had the baby scan! What did you think about it? THE BABY GENDER WON'T BE COMING UP FOR A WHILE! See you all on Monday xxx**

 **Smiles180: Happy Zammie may be taking a turn in the next chapter once fear settles in...xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Zach's confusing...Cam's confusing...everyone's confusing at this point. xxx**

 **GallaghergirlEmbassyrowFan: Not as bad as you think! He was just thinking about having to go to the CIA...is it a big deal, or not? I don't go to school so I have my mornings free to write and then in the afternoon I work xxx**

 **flash 2.0: Awwwwww thank you so much! I have a rough idea of where this story is going, but it's still early days xxx**

 **AaGallagherGirl: Zammie fluff just makes me feel so much better about my life, and then sad because I am a single pringle looking for my very own Zachary Goode xxx**

 **LLLSSSBBB964: Thank you so much! xxx**


	13. The Hormones

**Zach POV**

Walking into the CIA headquarters was an unnerving experience. I swipped my ID pass into the scanner and it was accepted without any fail. It's been over a year since I was last here. A year since I've been married to Cam. And over a year since I found my son and discovered my purpose.

Cam and I had a long and intensive talk about me returning to work. We both agreed that I'd talk to Abby with this case, then take time off to prepare for the baby's arrival and then maybe in another year or so, then I'll consider returning back to work.

'Zach' Abby didn't pull me into a hug like Rachel would, she just moved to the side and allowed me into her office. 'Before we get started and before the rest of our conversation ends up _on record_ , I just want to clarify a few things'

'Go ahead' I said

'First of all, is Cammie aware that you are here?' She folded her arms

'Yes' I said. Abby nodded

'Secondly, do you think everything with Damian Knight is true?'

'I'm not sure. Karis is good at her job and I doubt that she'd be lying especially with what happened in Portugal'

'Ah yes' Abby sighed 'Messy situation that I absolutely _hated_ cleaning up' She rubbed her forehead

'Are you okay Abby?' I asked. She waved her hand in the air

'I'm fine'

'Are you sure? You can tell me, we are family' I offered. Abby chuckled.

'It's nice to hear you say that; She smiled

'It's true and I really want it to stay that way'

'Good. Now let's get this meeting sorted so you can go back to your life'

'Sounds like a plan'

'Okay, let's begin' Abby handed over a few files 'It appears that Agent Jones was correct, Damian Knight has reentered the states' She pulled up a black and white surveillance photo from an airport. I studied the photos carefully

'He wanted to be noticed' I commented. Abby nodded

'It appears so. If he's been alive all this time, then why chose now to come back into the open?'

'Perhaps it's something to do with what happened in Portugal? Karis said that one of my aliases was still on a record somewhere, perhaps Damian still has his strong connections'

'You mean a mole?' She raised her eyebrow

'I mean people who know people, or more specifically how to find them'

'Are you suggesting that you've been traced here?' Abby's eyes were wide. I found myself shrugging

'I became very sloppy when Cam and I broke up. My face would have probably have been caught on every CCTV camera in Las Vegas'

'Interesting' Abby sat back and began to type into her computer. She bit her lip as she concentrated.

'What is it?' I asked

'There have been 54 complaints from hotels and casinos up and down the nevada strip about missing or wiped security footage saved over the last year. The police ruled it as a computer fault'

'All of them by computer fault?' I raised my eyebrow not believing a single word

'It looks that way' Abby sighed

'Abby, I don't want to worry you, but do you think he could have been finding me?'

'It is a posibility. Damian Knight's empire stretches far wider and longer than any of us actually know'

'Can I have a look at some of the case files?' I looked at my watch 'Cam was taking Sean to the park and I need to be back for dinner'

'And where is my invitation?' Abby asked dramatically

'Sorry Abby, it's Goode night' I smirked my famous smirk and then paired it with my wink.

 **Cam POV**

The sun was shining gloriously today, there were only a few white clouds dotted in the sky. Sean begged that we went to the park today, Nick and Macey came to join us.

'I don't know how you do it Cam' Macey stretched out of the bench and looked over to see Nick helping Sean on the monkey bars.

'Do what?' I asked

'Stay sane' She looked at me 'I mean, after everything that's happened to you, you still manage to put other people's feelings before your own and raise the most well mannered and carefree child I have ever met'

'I haven't done this on my own Macey' I reminded her 'I've pretty much had help at every single stage'

'I know, I know, but still! You've led a life that would have been a poisoned challece to others.'

'I guess I'm lucky that I have people I can trust' I smiled at her 'You can trust me, can't you Mace?'

'Of course Cammie!' She sounded shocked that I'd even suggest anything different

'Then can I ask you something?'

'Sure…'

'What happened with you at the party?' I asked 'You didn't drink any alcohol and you got all shy and embarrased when Nick mentioned your late night shopping' Macey cast her eyes down

'What happened?' I asked again.

'I thought I was pregnant' I looked off into the distance. Staring at Nick and Sean in a new rose-tinted way, 'But I'm not'

'Oh Macey…'

'It's fine' She plastered a smile on her face. 'The doctors have said that we may not be able to conceive naturally therefore we should consider other options to be on the safe side'

'How did Nck take it?' I asked

'He doesn't know' She turned back to look at me 'I wanted to wait until it was absolutely true' She glanced back at Nick who was now swinging Sean around happily 'I didn't want to get his hopes up'

'You're going to have to tell him. Even if it's bad news, it's still news. Zach left before I could tell him that I was pregnant, and he still beats himself up about it' I reached across the table and squeezed her hand 'How are _you_ holding up? I asked

'I'm accepting it. I know deep down that I'm going to be a mom, just perhaps my kid isn't made the same way as others'

'Once you have a child, they are yours. No matter if they were made in the womb of another or a test tube, they change you and you will fight everyday to…' I trialled off as something dark caught my eye, a chill ran down my spine. I snapped my head to the left and looked into the distance. At the edge of the road was a silver car with tinted windows. I kept staring.

'Cammie….' I stood up and the car drove away. 'What did you see?' Macey asked.

'I though...nothing. It's nothing to worry about' I waved it away. Macey looked at me carefully.

'It's the hormones' I said quickly 'I thought I could smell ice cream'

'Is it just me, or does Ice cream just smell the same because it's just so cold, I always thought the smells were trapped because of the cold'

'That's a theory we have to get Liz to try' I suggested. Both of us laughed. I could hear Sean squealing in delight. Macey glanced over to look at him & Nick whilst I snuck a glance in the opposite direction where the car was, hoping with every fibre in my body that I had just imagined the car and the dread that filled my stomach.

 **Author's note: So sorry there wasn't an update on Monday, my laptop crashed and I lost the chapter I'd written. Anyway, what do you think about this chapter? Who do you think was in the park watching Cam? Is she safe? Will she tell Zach? Find out on Monday xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Same, I'd want to know the gender straight away...I might keep it a secret from everyone else but I'd want to know. Aww thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and I'm looking forward to what's about to come xxx**

 **flash 2.0: I do believe that Zach won't break Cammie's heart especially after what they've both been through xxx**

 **GallaghergirlEmbassyrowFan: What kind of trouble do you expect to come into it? I'm looking forward to seeing what's coming up xxx**

 **GirafeRosie: I haven't decided how many chapters will be in this...probably more than 20 xxx**

 **Smiles180: Happy Zammie is one of my favourite Zammie moods xxx**

 **ssForeverss: There will be a mission that Zammie will go on...how will they deal with Cammie being pregnant? xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Sean will be the best big brother no matter if the baby will be a boy or a girl! xxx**

 **Guest: So sorry that there wasn't an update! xxx**


	14. Toy Story

**Cam POV**

The whole car ride home I kept looking over my shoulders, checking my surroundings, stretching my instincts that I haven't used in a while.

'Mommy, are you okay?' Sean looked at me carefully.

'I'm fine' I smiled brightly

'You keep looking around' he said. I felt Nick and Macey in the front seats stiffen slightly, their ears tuning into the conversation.

'I'm just looking to see if daddy's on his way home' I said quickly 'He promised to be back for dinner'

'Oh, maybe I should look too!' Sean began to twist and turn looking out of the windows.

...

Nick pulled up outside our house just as Zach got out of the car. He beat us home by seconds.

'Daddy!' Sean bounced in his carseat. He banged on the window to grab Zach's attention. Zach looked up and smiled. Sean couldn't get out of his seat fast enough.

'Daddy!' Sean leapt into Zach's arms once he opened the door.

'Hey buddy, how was the park?'

'It was amazing! Uncle Nick helped me on the monkey bars. I made it all the way to the other end!'

'That's fantastic!' Zach gave him a kiss on the nose. Zach looked up at me, his smile disappeared and his brows furrowed.

'What's wrong?' He asked

'I'm just tired' I waved it away, but I gave him the _We'll talk about it in private_ look.

'We're gonna head off' Macey pulled me into a hug 'Dinner with my parents' She pulled away and rolled her eyes.

'Have fun' I chuckled.

'See you later. Bye Zach, bye Sean'

'Bye Auntie Macey, bye Uncle Nick' Sean gave them both hugs

'See you soon, buddy' Nick said 'Maybe next time your dad can join us?' Nick and Zach shared a look between them. Zach nodded and smirked.

'I wouldn't miss it'

...

Macey and Nick drove away. As soon as they were out of sight, Zach pulled me to his side and gave me a long kiss.

'What was that for?' I asked

'I need to talk to you, and by the look on your face when you got out of the car, you need to talk to me too' He raised his eyebrow in a _I'm right_ kind of way. I nodded.

'Mommy' Sean called from the front door

'Yes sweetie?' I asked

'You forgot to lock the door this morning' Suddenly my blood ran cold. I turned to Zach and he was wearing the same expression as me. Fear.

'Sean, step away from the door' I screamed at him. I rushed to scoop him up. Zach tossed me his keys.

'Wait in the car' He ordered. I followed his instructions and locked Sean and myself in the car. I watched as Zach moved into our house. _He has no gun_ I thought.

I grabbed my phone and dialled Macey. They were the closest to us.

'Hey Cam, did you forget something?' She answered on the first ring.

'Mace, my front door was open' I whispered

'Nick turn the car around!' I heard her bark 'We're on our way'

'Mommy, what's happening?' Sean whispered 'Where's daddy?'

'Daddy's just gone to make sure that the house is okay, make sure all your toys are where they should be'

'Did my toys come alive? Like in _Toy Story_?' His eyes widened in wonder

'Something like that' I gave a small smile. Moments later, Macey and Nick roared onto our dive. Nick leapt out of the car and went into the house, his gun in position. Macey followed.

'Where's Uncle Nick and Auntie Macey going?'

'To help'

 **Zach POV**

The front door wasn't broken or kicked in, and considering the profession Cam and I are in, our door was _very, very secure_ which means that someone highly skilled knew how to get in...or had one of the keys that Liz specially designed to fit into the door.

I crept along the corridor, checking my surroundings twice before moving on. Nothing seemed to be out of place at all.

'Zach' Nick announced when he came in.

'Here' I emmerged from the kitchen 'Clear down here. I don't have a weapon so I don't want to check the rest of the house without one'

'I'll go and check upstairs' Nick said

'I'll check the garden. You should stay with Cam' Macey moved passed me. I moved back outside to check on Cammie and Sean.

'Downstairs was clear. Mace and Nick are checking the rest of the place' I moved a stray piece of hair away from Cam's face. 'Are you sure you locked the door?'

'Positive' She sounded almost insulted that I'd suggest otherwise

'Did one of our parents stop by?' I asked. Cam shook her head

'They would have texted' She wrapped her arms around herself, and glanced over her shoulder. Just that gesture made my heart skip a beat and my senses go into overdrive.

'Cam, what happened in the park today?' I held onto her arms

'I-'

'You haven't looked over your shoulder since the Tina incident. One of the traits you've been sloppy with recently. Why have you started again?' I asked. Cammie took a deep breath

'I saw a car with tinted windows while I was at the park'

'Was that all?'

'When I looked over, they sped away...but in that moment that I looked...I felt like someone was looking back at me'

'Shit' I muttered.

'DADDY SAID A BAD WORD!' Sean shouted. Cam pulled me a few metres away from the car.

'What are _you_ worried about?' She probbed.

'Damian Knight...We think he's out for revenge. Which means, he's after me'

'And anyone close to you' Cammie finished for me. Her hand skated over the bump.

'Gallagher Girl' I held her by her forearms 'I promise that no one is going to hurt the kids or you. I will do everything I can to keep you safe'

'I'm not going through this pregnancy without you!' She screamed 'Not again' I stepped away from her and ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated.

'It's best if we stay as far away from each other as possible. I'll throw Damian of your scent'

'No' She grabbed my face 'You are not leaving, not after we've fixed everything that was broken'

'Gallag-'

''Til death do us part, Zach. I'm in this, ride or die. We'll think of something'

'Cam, you're pregnant' I felt as though I needed to remind her

'And you're my husband' She snapped 'If you don't want me in danger, then fine, I'll be your eyes and ears on the ground. I'll do research and stay behind a computer, but I am not leaving you Zach' She kissed me. 'I'm not leaving'

 **Author's note: I spent the weekend reading Ally's new book _'Not if I Save You First_ ' And I really need someone the PM me so I can talk about it because I love it so much and Logan is now my second favourite male character in Ally's world (1st Zach, 2nd Logan, 3rd Alexei and 4th Hale). So if anyone has read it, then PLEASE drop me a PM! See you all on Thursday xxx**

 **GallaghergirlEmbassyrowFan: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you are enjoying how I write the characters. In one of my new GG stories (that will be coming super soon) I'm writing in a style that I'm not used to, and the characters are ever so slightly different in personality, so I'm super excited yet at the same time very nervous for when I upload it xxx**

 **Smiles180: Did you expect to tell her that quickly? I think that Zach read her body language so quickly and knew that something was wrong. I reckon that Cammie wouldn't have said anything for ages but Zach basically made her. xxx**

 **GirafeRosie: It might be Damian...or it might be someone else...someone that Cammie will never forget...xxx**

 **Forthelostones: Thank you xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: I want her to just have the baby and for the Goode's to be happy...but I never make it easy for them xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: I agree that Cammie is one of the best spies in the world. It might be someone who works for Damian. Hope you enjoyed this update xxx**

 **flash 2.0: Thank you so much! xxx**


	15. All Baby's Kick

**Zach POV**

I held Cam and Sean close to me as we waited for Nick and Macey to finish sweeping the house. In the meantime we called everyone else, alerting them to the break in.

'Daddy?' Sean looked up at me

'Yes buddy?'

'Uncle Nick and Auntie Macey have been in our house for a _long_ time' He shifted on my lap.

'I know, but they need to check everything'

'Why?' He asked

'Just to be sure'

'Why?'

'The front door was open and they want to make sure everything is where it's meant to be'

'Why?' He asked again. I suppress the urge to roll my eyes with his endless questions.

'Ow' Cammie hissed. Her hands to her stomach

'Are you okay?' I asked

'The baby kicked' Cam said.

'Can I feel?' Sean asked. Cammie nodded. I took Sean's hand and placed it gently on Cam's stomach. We waited a few minutes and then the baby kicked again. Sean withdrew his hand and giggled.

'He kicked me!' His eyes were wide.

'He?' Cam and I said in unison. Sean twiddled his thumbs nervously.

'Boys kick and the baby kicked, so I think it's a boy'

'All baby's kick' Cam told him

'But _girls_ don't kick and they don't punch'

'You've kept him _really_ in the dark about your life haven't you?' I asked Cam. She glared at me but quickly put a smile on her face for Sean.

'Girls can do just as much as boys, sweetie' She told him 'I beat daddy up a few times _and_ Grandpa Joe _and_ Grandpa Ed'

'Really?' Sean's eyes were so wide, they looked like they were going to pop out. Sean looked at me. I shrugged.

'It's true' I told him.

'Wow' He looked back at the bump 'I think I want a sister now'

Cam chuckled. I kissed her head as she snuggled into me more.

...

It was 10 minutes later when my dad arrived. We told Sean to stay in the car so we could talk to him.

'What happened? Are you all safe?' Edward asked

'We're good' Cammie said 'A little confused, but we're good'

'Nick and Macey are inside checking everything out' I said. He nodded.

'So the door was unlocked?'

'Yes' Cam said 'I remember locking it before I went to the park. Luckily Mace and Nick were close by' I looked past Cam to see Nick standing by the door. He waved his hand and beckoned us in. Cam took a few steps forward and then I stopped her.

'Someone has to stay with Sean' I told her

'And?' She looked at me plainly 'Why does it have to be me?'

'Um-'

'And if you say _you're pregnant_ I will punch you in the throat' She threatened. I closed my mouth.

'I'll look after him' Macey came forward. She tried to mask her emotions, but she was quite pale.

I shared a look with my dad. 'Sean's bedroom' She said. Immediately I felt my blood run cold. Cammie gave a shuttered breath.

'Are you sure you want to come?' I asked. Cammie blinked a few times, took a deep breath and then marched towards the house. Myself and Edward followed after her.

...

Nick was leaning against the doorframe of Sean's room. The door was closed behind him.

'Open the door please, Nick' Cam asked. Nick folded his arms.

'Cam, I don't think you should go in there'

'Let her in Nick' I told him when I got upstairs. Nick raised his eyebrow giving me the _on-your-head-be-it_ look. Nick opened the door. I placed my hand on the base of Cammie's back as we walked into the room. All of the furniture was in place, Sean's toys were where he left them, scattered on the floor. But there were some things out of place.

On Sean's bed was Cam's CIA ID as well as my gun and her gun which had been dismantled and all of the pieces placed carefully on the bed. Above Sean's bed was a canvas print of Cam and him when Sean was first born, and it's hung there perfectly in place...until today. The canvas was stabbed with a knife that still hung there, hanging from the knife was a photo of me. The words _Found you_ were written across the canvas in black ink.

'You need to tell me everything that you know, Zach' Cam spun around 'And you need to tell me now'

 **Author's Note: The Goode's aren't safe anymore. What will Cam and Zach do? Will they go alone or will they take friends with them? What about Karis, where has she disappeared to? Find out Monday xxx**

 **Zamieotp: _Not If I Save You First_ is SOOOOOOOO good! I hope she makes it into a series because the characters are just so appealing. xxx**

 **embassygirl7: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you are enjoying this story as much as the first one. I've got a lot planned! xxx**

 **GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan: Catherine is already dead in this story. This series is kind of like an alternative universe after the 6 books. Zach and Cammie's feelings towards each other and how passionate they are has always been something that I've admired. Ally Carter writes them so well! xxx**

 **Smiles180: What do you think will happen next? I'm just glad that Zach and Cam seem to be communicating a lot more with each other xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Literally any disney film sums up my childhood (that and some classics like The Wizard of Oz). Thank you so much! I'm trying to balance the drama, romance, action and humour all in one go whilst keeping up the suspense and mystery. Since writing, I have a new found appreciation for authors who constract vast worlds, like Ally does. Her latest book is amazing! I am so obsessed with it that I want to read it again. I've recommended it to so many people and I can't wait to talk about it. xxx**


	16. Fail To Follow

**Cam POV**

'Here' Zach handed me a cup of tea.

'Thank you' I took it gratefully and took a sip. Zach took a sip of his coffee and leant against the kitchen counter deep in thought. Townsend was making a few calls whilst Nick and Macey kept Sean occupied in the front room.

'What was on the data chip you stole?' I asked.

'I have no idea. I didn't ask at the time' He shrugged

'Do you know where it is?' I took another sip of my drink. Zach shook his head.

'Probably lost in one of the many fires that my mom created'

'This Damian Knight person obviously believes that you have it, or know its whereabouts'

'Maybe...or he wants to take revenge for me shooting him'

We both took another sip of our drinks in silence. There was a knock at the door, both Zach and I jumped out of our skins.

'I'll get it' Townsend said. He moved carefully to the door. 'It's Abby, Jonas and Liz' Townsend called.

'Is it okay if I look at the crime scene?' Liz asked.

'Sure' I sighed. She then disappeared off upstairs.

'How are you doing squirt?' Abby pulled me into a hug

'I've been better' I told her

'Cam, your mom called me and asked me to check your vitals, a scare like this could be bad' Jonas placed his equiptment on the table. Zach put his coffee down and came to stand next to me.

'What do you need to do?' He asked

'All I need to do is check her blood pressure and then listen to the baby's heartbeat' Jonas adjusted his glasses. I nodded and rolled up my sleeve. I was aware of all the eyes on me, particularly Abby's.

'You're calm squirt' She noted. I looked at her confused. 'Too calm'

'What are you suggesting, Abby?' I asked

'You were angrier than this when Bex ate the last of your _Ben & Jerry's _phish food ice cream' I didn't know how to answer her. Abby always knew me better than a lot of people, but there was someone in her expression that made me feel very judged.

'Your blood pressure is fine' Jonas' voice cut through the tension. 'Now, could you lift your shirt so I can listen for a heartbeat' I nodded and lifted my shirt. Zach placed his hand on my shoulder. Jonas moved his advanced stethoscope around several times. He mumbled to himself.

'Oh' He whispered.

'Oh what?' Everyone in the room wondered.

'I can't find a...nope, all good, found the heartbeat' He smiled sheepishly at me. I punched him in the arm.

'Don't ever do that again' I hissed.

'Sorry Cam' He said.

'Hey guys' Liz came back into the room. She held a small recording device 'You need to hear this' She placed it on the kitchen counter and all of us began to gather around. Abby then pressed play.

 _Hello Milo...or should I call you Zachary?_

 _Funny, I knew that Catherine had a son, I just didn't realise it was you. Maybe things would have turned out differently if I knew._

There was some movement and ruffling that filled the air.

 _Your wife...she's beautiful. Cameron Ann Morgan, the girl who defeated the Circle. I must say that the information I have found on her is far greater than what others whisper. Ha! I suppose she'll be listening to this as well, there should be no secrets in a marriage, correct?_

 _If you are listening Cameron, then I just want to congratulate you. A spy so young yet so talented. Pity that you got pregnant and then vanished. I reckon we could have had fun chasing each other._

He chuckled softly

 _Although you haven't lost your skills have you? You sensed that I was watching you earlier, a mother protecting her cub. Shame that you haven't prepared him properly though; his innocence will be robbed the second he realises who his parents really are. I wish there was a way you could protect him forever, but we all know that wishes don't come true in our lives._

There was more movement

 _Your house is lovely. All clean and tidy._

He took a deep breath

 _Is that Cameron's perfume that I can smell? It's intoxicating. Beautiful._

More movement

 _Oh, this must be your son's room. What's his name? Actually, it doesn't matter. I'm not after him. I'm after what you stole, Zach. But since I can't get what I want, I've been granted the chance to find you. And since Cameron is your wife and the whole_ 'Love and cherish till death do you part blah blah blah' _crap, I reckon that you're in this together. Right?_

 _And don't worry, I'll go easy on Cameron. She's got another bun in the oven and I'm not a monster. I want to see her skills first hand. See how clued up she is._

 _Under your son's pillow, you will find two burner phones that are untraceable. Zach, I want you to go to New Orleans. Cameron, I think it's time you visit a friend in CIA custody._

 _When you receive a text, you will have 24 hours on the clock to complete your first task._

 _Fail to follow instructions exactly will result in a situation that none of us want to be in, so I suggest you listen and listen carefully._

The message stopped.

'Tina' I whispered 'He wants me to talk to Tina'

'Cammie, you don-' Zach said

'I have to' I snapped 'You heard what he said about everything! Zach he knew me before he saw me at the park. He knows about the things I've done and he's sure as hell not backing down now'

'Cam, we need to think about this!' Zach tried (and failed) to calm me down

'There is no thinking Zach, we just have to do it. Me and you have to follow instructions whilst everyone else tries to piece everything else together'

'I'm not letting you go and see her' He snapped

'Yes you are' I snapped back 'Unless _you_ want to tell Sean why I might not come home' I felt the tears pricking my eyes. 'He said that he wasn't going to hurt me, and I have to believe him. If I don't believe him, then all I have is fear and that won't be good for me, you, Sean or the baby' I cupped his face 'Follow his instructions Zach, no matter what'

'You don't know what he can do Gallagher girl' Zach whispered 'I shot him, in the head'

'Then next time, aim for the heart'

…

'Mommy' Sean came into my bedroom. I wiped my eyes quickly and plastered a smile on my face. He tilted his head. 'You've been crying' He said

'I'm okay sweetie'

'Why are all my uncles and aunties here?'

'They, um, they're here because mommy and daddy need them here' I said. Sean looked at the bag that I had on my bed. His face dropped.

'Are you going away?' He asked.

'For a little while' I told him

'But...but...but last time you didn't say goodbye' His bottom lip wobbled and I could see the tears forming.

'Oh baby' I pulled him onto my lap and held him close, trying with all my might not to cry too.

'You're going to stay with Grandma and Grandpa Joe for a little while, okay?' I ran my hands through his hair

'Why?' He asked. I took a deep breath; I hate lying to Sean, but there's only so much truth a boy like him can take at this point.

'Do you remember when I told you that daddy and I were superheroes?' I asked. Sean nodded.

'Well, daddy and I need to find a bad guy'

'Will you punch him?'

'Maybe'

'Will you get hurt?' He asked

'No. I won't'

'Will the baby get hurt?' Sean placed one hand on my stomach. I bit my lip hard. _I was not going to let Sean see me cry_.

'No' My voice cracked a little bit. 'The baby will be fine' I stroked his cheek 'And so will you. Grandma and Grandpa Joe are going to take very good care of you'

'You're not leaving because I had bad things about girls and kicking?'

'No honey!' I exclaimed 'You've done absolutely nothing wrong, understand? Absolutely nothing wrong'

Sean gave me a massive hug.

'I love you, mommy'

'I love you too. So, so, so much'

 **Author's note: Poor Zammie...they can never be happy for long...what do you think about Damian's recorded message...his words will be very significant in the next coming chapters, so try and remember them! What do you think about Cam having to say goodbye to Sean? It broke my heart xxx**

 **GreecesVeryOwn: Thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying this xxx**

 **flash 2.0: Thank you so much! Zach has told Cammie as much as she can for now. What will happen when they're lives are hanging in the balance? xxx**

 **GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan: It was left in Sean's room because I think that would have had the most impact for Cam and Zach. Tina wasn't involved, but she will be. Cammie's about to come face to face with the woman who stopped Zammie being together xxx**

 **Smiles180: I agree. It looks as though Zammie's relationship is about to get tested in ways that are heard for them xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Thank you so much! I feel as though I've got back into a grove with my writing - very exciting things! I have thought about writing my own stories, but I can never finish them, I feel as though I know these characters like the back of my hand so the ideas flow quicker. xxx**

 **Zammieotp: Yes. _Not If I Save You First_ is as good as Gallagher Girls and you can see how Ally's writing has evolved and improved xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you! xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: Aww thank you so much! I've missed hearing from you and I hope that all your exams so far have gone well, and good luck for upcoming exams! Ally's new book is called _Not If I Save You First_ it's been out since March but I've only just found a copy in the UK xxx**


	17. Clock's Ticking

**Zach POV**

We were on the clock now. No use wasting time. We decided to divide into two groups. Myself, Grant, Nick, Jonas and my dad. Then Cam, Bex, Liz, Macey and Abby in the other. Joe had arrived to pick up Sean.

'Here you go' I handed Joe Sean's bag.

'Thank you. We have some toys and spare clothes already in his room at Gallagher. Hopefully that'll be enough' He raised his eyebrow at me. Basically saying _how long is this going to take?_

'I thought he was dead, Joe' I muttered

'I know. So did all of us' His gaze turned to see Cammie loading and reloading her gun.

'She shouldn't be a part of this' I hissed. Joe chuckled.

'Be my guest and try to stop her. You know that when Cammie puts her mind to something, then she will stick by it'

'But she's pregnant!' I exclaimed. Joe smirked at me.

'So you keep reminding her' I rolled my eyes. 'Cam didn't let being pregnant stop her from doing anything the first time, and it sure as hell won't stop her this time'

'Promise me that whatever happens, you'll-'

'I will' Joe cut me off 'Don't you worry about that. Just keep yourself alive'

 **Cam POV**

Abby was right. For some reason I was unusually calm. I had reassembled my gun after cleaning it, and it was like riding a bike again. I remember how worried everyone was when I loaded my gun at Gallagher absentmindedly. It was easy.

'You okay, Cam?' Bex asked me. I nodded and loaded my gun. 'You sure?'

'How am I meant to be, Bex?' I asked 'None of us have been in this situation'

'You just seem too calm. That's all'

'I'm trying not to panic because that can affect the baby' I said calmly 'Damian Knight seems familiar to me'

'How so?' She asked 'Did you recognise his voice? Something he said?'

'No' I shook my head 'It was the calmness about him...it was so similar to Catherine. And despite everything, Catherine told me the truth and I have the same feeling now. I have to trust Damian's word'

'What if this is a whole trick? Separate you and Zach and then he attacks?'

I cocked my gun.

'Then I'll be ready' I told her.

'Cam' Zach came forward 'Can we talk?'

'I'll leave you two alone' Bex backed away. I watched her move away.

'I explained to Sean why we were going away for a while' I said.

'Good, I was going to as well'

'God, I hate lying to him' I sighed

'We're protecting him' Zach cupped my face 'That's all we can do'

'At his age, I was blending into crowds, finding secret passages. I was a spy. And he...he loves race cars and pancakes and climbing on monkey bars! He's a normal kid!'

'He's our kid Gallagher Girl, he's _far_ from normal' Zach smirked playfully.

'You know what I mean' I rolled my eyes.

'I know' Zach pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

'Zach…' My voice cracked slightly. He pulled away slightly. His eyes were stormy.

'Don't' He whispered 'Whatever sentimental crap you want to say, don't. Save it for our reunion'

'But-'

'Please. For my sake' I searched his eyes and saw how scared he was as well. I nodded. Zach kissed my nose. His hands found the bump. He then squatted slightly.

'Now' He talked to the bump 'I want you to look after your mommy because I love her very much and if she's tired then she might not see something that's out of place, in our career, that's very bad' I found myself smiling 'I want you to be a good Goode and not kick her too hard, okay?' He kissed the bump.

'So I can't be soppy or sentimental but you can?' I raised my eyebrow at him. Zach connected his lips with mine for a brief moment. Before Zach could respond, our phones buzzed.

 _Clock's ticking_.

'I love you Cammie' He said

'I love you too' I whispered, a single tear escaping. Zach brushed it away immediately. 'Come back this time' I pleaded. Zach gave a hollow laugh.

'Of course I'm coming back, Cam. Til death do us part, right?'

'Right'

 **Author's note: Cammie and Zach have had to say goodbye to each other for now...what has Damian got in store for them around the corner? Very short chapter this week, but hopefully Monday's will be longer. See you then xxx**

 **GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan: Logan and Maddie were very cute. The meeting between Cam and Tina will not go the way that _anyone_ will expect it too. I haven't planned too far ahead, but I can guarantee that both Zach and Cammie will end up in the hospital at one point xxx**

 **Smiles180: I hate separating Cammie away from Sean, and he's a year older than the last time Cam left, therefore he'll understand it a little bit more xxx**

 **GirafeRosie: Thank you so much! I love the bond that Cam has with her son xxx**


	18. Love Changes You

**Zach POV**

We took it in turns to drive through the night. At one point, Nick, Grant and Jonas were all fast asleep in the back. My dad was driving and I was constantly checking me phone; waiting for Cam's name to pop up on the screen.

'She's fine' My dad looked over at me. 'You have to believe that because otherwise you won't be completely focused'

'I'm so worried, dad' I sighed, checking my phone once more 'What if something happens to Cam, or the baby and I'm not there?'

'You can't think about the _ifs_. And you can guarantee that _if_ there was a problem, then Cammie or one of the girls would contact you'

'You're right' I sighed. I tried to focus on the scenery outside but I couldn't. About half an hour later I got a phone call, it was Cam.

'Hello?' I picked up straight away

'Hey' Cam sighed on the other end

'Are you okay?' I asked.

'I'm fine. I just checked in with Mom and Joe'

'And?'

'Sean has grabbed the attention of _every_ girl at Gallagher'

'Like father, like son' I smirked. Cam chuckled

'So it seems'

'Did you speak to him?' I asked

'Yeah, I wished him a goodnight...he wanted to speak to you'

'What did you say?'

'Oh Bex pretended to be you. Did you realise her impression of you is _spot on,_ I mean she sounds _exactly_ like you!'

'Somehow that scares me even more' Both of us laughed a little. 'How are you?' I asked

'A little sore. The baby doesn't like being in the car for long journeys and has decided to use me as a punching bag' Cam said. I winced wishing that I was there to help her.

'Babies sense when something's wrong...maybe you should rest for a while'

'I will, I promise' She said. I sighed

'Once this is all over, we're going to go on a family holiday. Sun, sea and relaxation'

'That sounds perfect' Cam sighed, I could hear in her voice that she was relaxing.

'It will be. Just imagine it; Sean building a sandcastle, you on a deck chair resting a book on your belly and me waiting on you hand and foot'

'That does sound good' She giggled.

'I love you, Gallagher Girl' I felt a slight break in my voice.

'I love you too, Blackthorne Boy' She replied.

'Will you call me once you get to Tina?'

'I will'

'And Cammie, don't see her alone'

'I won't' I could imagine Cam shaking her head 'I'm never going to be alone with her again, because if I am, one of us will get killed and it sure as hell won't be me' She was determined and bloody serious, I couldn't help but smile.

'Safe journey Cam, I'll speak to you soon'

'Same to you. Love you, Zach. Bye'

'Love you too, Cam. Bye' I hung up and stared out the window for a few minutes till my father cleared his throat.

'What happened with Damian Knight?' Townsend asked.

'Catherine wanted the data chip that he had, I was sent undercover to retrieve it. In the process I betrayed his trust, stole it and shot him in the head. Somehow he survived'

'What else?' He probed

'He...he was the first person I'd ever shot' I admitted. I didn't look at my dad but I could sense that he wasn't surprised by this at all.

'What else?' He asked softly

'You already know, don't you?' I turned back to look at him. Townsend's mouth was drawn into a thin line

'This case is very personal to you and to Damian Knight as it would seem. I have my suspicions and I've read as much research as I possibly can but I'd rather hear it from yourself' He looked at me from the corner of his eye

'Fine' I gritted my teeth ready to reveal a deep secret 'At one point I thought Damian Knight was my real father' I couldn't look at Townsend. He was silent so I continued 'Catherine told me about Damian as if he was my dad, said that he chose his empire over me and that by stealing the chip and destroying his legacy-'

'-then you'd get revenge for him abandoning you' Edward finished for me.

'Yeah' I said sheepishly 'Pretty much'

'Zach' He sighed 'I'm sorry that I wasn't around earlier in your life, if I'd known of your existence, then I would have fought every battle there could be to get you back'

'Really?' I don't know why it came out like a question, but it did.

'Without a second thought! Take your own situation' He began 'You found out about Sean, within that split moment of knowing that he was yours, you didn't want to leave. You did everything in your power to be a part of his life whether that involved you being with Cammie or not'

He turned to me again with a small smile

'Because of you, I feel as though a part of my life I never knew I needed has now been filled. And with Sean…' Townsend chuckled 'Sean has made me want to fight harder to make this world better' His eyes clouded over with emotion 'When I held him for the first time, I couldn't believe how small and fragile he was, oblivious to the dangers of the world. Then he opened his eyes and...and I felt as though I was holding you, an experience that I never got with you. It was as if a window into an alternative world, a life I could have had, was opened.'

'I'm glad you held him. I'm glad that Cammie allowed you to be part of Sean's life even after I'd left'

'Have I told you about how I found out she was pregnant?' I shook my head. My dad laughed.

'We'd spoken on the phone several times after you left, she wanted help to look for a new home, a place to call her own. I'd helped her and as she was moving in, she gave me a present. I opened it, and it was a book that said _How to be the world's best Grandad_. I must have stared at that book for a good ten minutes just frozen in shock' He wiped a single tear from his eye 'I was heartbroken when you left, you said goodbye to Cam but not to anyone else. I thought I'd done something wrong to not get a goodbye, but when Cammie gave me that book, I felt as though I'd been given a second chance. There was a little human growing inside Cameron that I immediately loved more than anyone else on the planet' He dived into his breast pocket and pulled out two baby scans. 'This one is Sean's, and this is the new baby's. I carry them around with me everywhere, right next to my heart'

'I never would have guessed that MI6 Agent Edward Townsend was a big old softly' I teased. My dad shrugged

'Love changes you' We both smiled. Townsend look out at the scenery 'We're here'

My burner phone immediately began to ring.

'I'm here, what do you want me to do now?' I asked

'Go to a bar, have a good night. Buy your friends a round. I'll give you the next set of instructions tomorrow' Damian's tone was blunt

'Seriously? You've sent me all the way to fucking New Orleans to get drunk?' My blood began to boil. 'Why don't we fix this, you and me?'

'Follow the instructions, Zach. I'll deal with you tomorrow...in the meantime I need to contact your wife'

'You touch her and I swear I'll-'

'You'll what?' I could hear the humour in his voice 'Follow the instructions. Don't give me a reason to kill you'

 **Cam POV**

'What do you think this part of it means?' Liz asked 'Do you think he could be suggesting tha-'

'Liz turn it off' I snapped. Liz had been listening to the recording that Damian had left over and over again for the last hour, and it was starting to give me a headache.

'Sorry Cam, I just want to memorise every word'

'I feel like we all have by now' Macey groaned

'Well, I'm sorry, I just want to be in control' She muttered

'But we're not' I snapped irritated 'This Damian person is in control'

'Calm down squirt' Abby said

'Sorry' I groaned, moving about in my seat 'Baby's decided that today's the day that it thinks my bladder is a toy'

'Let's pull up here' Bex pointed to a rest stop just ahead of us.

'But...but we need to keep moving!' Liz exclaimed 'We need to follow the instructions, that's what he said!'

'Liz' I fixed a smile on my face 'If I don't pee, I'm going to wet myself and then the rest of the journey, this car will smell like piss and you with throw up'

'I think we should pull over' She agreed.

...

After our small rest stop, we got back in the car and set off again. Once we were on the freeway, my burner phone rung. Everyone jumped and Liz squealed

'Maybe he knows you peed' she whispered. I rolled my eyes and answered

'Hello?'

'I can only imagine how uncomfortable long car journeys are for you' He replied, there was a little bit of sympathy in Damian's voice, only a little.

'Time flies when I'm trying to work out what your plan is' I retorted

'Have you worked it out?' He asked interested.

'No' I replied honestly. He sighed deeply on the other end of the line. I raised my eyebrow, this was not the response you would get from a villain. 'Have I disappointed you?' I asked sarcastically

'A little, but the adrenaline is probably still in your system and you're most likely tired. Which is why I've arranged a hotel for you to stay in tonight'

'Really?' I was surprised 'I hope I have a king sized bed and a walk in shower'

He laughed.

'Only the best for you' He replied

'So I'm getting special treatment compared to the rest of the people you threaten? I feel so flattered' My voice dripped sarcasm into every word

'There is also a surprise waiting for you' He said. My smile disappeared

'What kind of surprise?'

'You'll see'

He ended the call. A text came through giving the address of the hotel.

'What did he want?' Bex asked

'I don't know...I get the impression that he wants me to work out his plan' I bit my lip. Although it sounded crazy and utterly bonkers, my gut was telling me a different story.

'Why?' Abby asked.

'No clue, but I'll find out'

 **Author's note: Sorry that there wasn't an update on Monday, I wasn't happy with the chapter that I'd written so decided to change it (which is what this is now). What do you think about Zach's confession to his dad? Catherine is the most evil person in the planet, trying to use Zach's desire to have a dad against him all those years...so sad...What do you think about Townsend's little confession to Zach? I think it was so sweet how Cammie told Townsend that she was expecting Sean. Loved it. What do you think of Damian Knight? There is more to him than meets the eye...does he want Cam to figure out his plan? See you all (hopefully) on Monday xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: They are not related at all; Catherine and Damian's plans definitely crossed paths at one point...I guess it was more of a personal vendetta than anything else. Thank you so much as always xxx**

 **GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan: Both Zach and Cam _will_ be in the hospital at the same time for two different reasons (one will involve broken ribs and a punctured lung and the other...well I don't want to tell you yet...) I'm excited to share with you what's to come! xxx**

 **Smiles180: Aww thank you so much! I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: I have so much sympathy for you, I remember when I was doing my GCSE's and I was so thankful when they were over. Basically _Not If I Save You First_ is about the president's son Logan and his (ex) best friend Maddie trying to survive in Alaska whilst there's someone out there trying to kill them...legit I read it in two days and could already imagine it as a movie, it was _soooo_ good! READ IT! xxx**

 **flash 2.0: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Zach is such a sweet father and I'm glad that I've shown this side of him in this story. Zach is a DILF! xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I'm okay thanks for asking, I was about to upload the chapter and after rereading it, I hated it so I went back and completely rewrote it. Sorry for the delay xxx**


	19. Let Him Hunt

**Cam POV**

By the time we reached the hotel, the sun had completely disappeared and the night sky was illuminated with stars.

'Wow' Macey glanced at the exterior 'Nice hotel'

'For Macey McHenry to compliment somewhere, then clearly it's expensive' Bex quipped

'Hey!' Macey punched Bex lightly 'That's not completely true'

'Oh really?' Bex challenged 'What about the hotel in Palm Springs?' She raised her eyebrow. Macey shivered

'We do not talk about what happened in _Palm Springs_ ' Macey hissed. I chuckled in amazement at my friends.

'Do we know what room number?' Abby asked

'7237' I read the text. 'The key will be in the plant pot'

We headed straight to the room. The key was exactly where Damian had said it would be. We all walked into the room in stunned silence. It was _incredible_. The room was not just one room, it was a suite; there were floor to ceiling windows on one side, plush leather sofas and a massive fireplace.

'He really did give us the best' Abby admired.

'There has to be a catch' I muttered as I moved towards the bedroom. The doors were closed. I placed my hand on the handle and was about to turn it.

'Wait' Bex said quickly. She pulled her gun out of her waistband and aimed it at the door. 'You never know what's on the other side' She said. I nodded, kicking myself for not thinking about that. I opened the door slowly. There was no one in the room, just a box of chocolates, a bottle of champagne and another of still water, there were also some face masks and beauty supplies. A small note was placed on top.

 _Relax, the hard work begins tomorrow. DK._

'Is he serious?' Bex read over my shoulder. I shrugged

'I told you, I don't think he's as a bad as we think' I said

'Cam, seriously? He followed you to the park, broke into your home _and_ separated you from your son. He's an evil son of a bitch!' She exclaimed

'Sometimes people make bad decisions for the right reasons' I said

'Really, like what?' She folded her arms

'First there was Josh and what happened with our final exam, then there us all not trusting the Blackthorne Boys and basically leaving them in Roseville, then in Boston where me and Macey injured ourselves _badly_ and where Abby got shot, then what happened on the bridge with Joe and the tunnels at Blackthorne, _then_ when I disappeared and lost my memory, _then_ when I was brainwashed by Dr. Steve _and nearly killed myself_ , and finally chasing down everyone of that fucking list to then be shot and watch my home burn to the ground' I folded my arms, waiting for her to dispute. Bex relaxed

'That's just your life Cam, not everyone has good intensions for their actions'

'We'll just have to wait and see' I sighed. My phone rung. It was Zach

'Hey' I answered straight away

'Where are you?' He sounded worried

'In a hotel, why?'

'Damian sent us to New Orleans for a piss up, he told us to _relax_ \- the fucking nerve of that prick'

'He told us to relax too'

'Really?' Zach was surprised. I nodded, despite him not seeing.

'Maybe he wanted us out of the way for something' I suggested

'Like what?'

'I don't know..but maybe Tina's a starting point'

'Just be careful Cam...please?'

'I will. Trust me Zach'

'I do, I do' He sighed 'Call me with any updates'

'Will do. I love you'

'Love you too'

.

The next morning we all got ready to go and see Tina. Abby called ahead to let them know that we were coming. I wore baggy clothes designed to hide my bump. If Tina was behind all of this, then I didn't want to give her any more leverage than she already has.

'Are you ready for this, Squirt?' Abby asked

'I don't think I ever will be' I sighed 'Tina single handedly ruined mine and Zach's lives. I don't know what to say to her'

'You'll think of something' She patted my shoulder 'You always do'

'Thanks' I studied my reflection in the mirror. I took a deep breath.

When we arrived at the max security prison, a chill went down my spine. This was a place where bad people belonged; there were some people in here that I've put away. People that have done horrendous crimes and had to pay the price.

Walking into the building, I have never seen so many shades of grey. Literally I had no idea so many shades of one particular colour could exist.

'You need to go through the scanner' The security guard said.

'Is it like an x-ray?' Liz asked

'Sort of' He said

'She can't do that' Liz pointed at me 'She's pregnant'

'Liz' I hissed.

'Too much radiation can be bad for the baby, Cameron' She pointed out. When she uses my full name, then it's best not to mess with Liz. The guard studied me carefully.

'Cameron?' He asked

'Yeah…' I said

'You're here to see Walters, aren't you?' He said

'Yes'

'She's been asking for you everyday this last month'

'Really?' I was surprised, and very worried. He nodded.

'Yep. Always wondering if her sister Cameron was coming to visit' I glanced at the girls. _Since when did Tina care about the sisterhood?_ 'She's having a good day at the moment. You should be fine' He pressed a button on the gate to allow me to go through. 'Congratulations on the child. I've got three at home'

'This is my second' I offered just a little bit of information

'The more the merrier, that's what I say'

'Thank you' I moved passed him.

'Cameron?' He said out loud 'As in Cameron Morgan?'

'It's Cameron Goode now' I corrected

'Oh right' He pointed to my ring 'You're dad is a legend in here'

'Really?' I was confused as to why my dad would be associated with a prison

'He's put more people in here than anyone else I've ever met!' The guard sounded excited.

'At least they're in here and not out there' I joked.

'Not always' He was deadly serious when he said it. I stopped smiling

'Right' Abby placed her hand on my shoulders 'I think we should get moving' She steered me away for this particular guard in order of us to follow another one.

We moved through the prison hearing the inmates talking. Liz was absolutely petrified and clung onto Bex's arm for dear life.

'She's in there' He pointed ahead.

'Solitary confinement?' Liz read the grey sign hanging above the grey door. 'But the prison records say that she was in a normal cell'

'She was, until last month' He informed us. We all looked at each other blankly. 'Just see for yourself' He punched in a code, waved at the security camera and waited for the buzz.

Solitary confinement was not how I pictured it at all. The walls weren't covered in plush cushions to stop you from hurting yourself, nor were there docial videos being played on a loop. There was just a table, and a bed with Tina staring into space.

'Walters' The officer barked 'You've got guests' He said. She didn't move.

'Tina?' Bex asked. Tina rolled onto her side but didn't speak. I stepped forward but Abby grabbed my shoulder.

'We don't know how dangerous she is' She whispered

'You're in this room with me, what's the worst that can happen' I replied. Abby let me go. I moved closer to the bed, Tina was facing the opposite wall.

'Tina?' My voice croaked slightly. Tina rolled over to face me. Her hair was greasy and clung to her face. Her skin was dull. She hadn't had a proper wash in weeks. This was very un-Tina-like, throughout our time in Gallagher, there was never a hair out of place. The one thing that you could always guarantee though, was that her eyes were alive, hungry for secrets….the Tina before me now looked like a corpse, her eyes had lost their sparkle, they looked as though someone had ripped all her secrets away, leaving her with no hope.

'Cammie?' She croaked. I nodded 'Did you do it? Did you find it?' She asked

'Find what?' I asked

'That's not possible' She muttered to herself, drawing her arms closer around her body.

'What, Tina?' I asked. She shook her head and didn't look at me.

'She wanted to know' Tina whispered 'She wanted to know everything' Tina rocked slightly. I took a step back. This scene was all too eerily similar

'Catherine' I thought aloud

'Catherine's dead, Cam' Bex said

'I know' I snapped 'But remember when we caught her? Liz injected her with truth serum and she ended up….' I let the sentence trail off, I glanced back at Tina

'Loopy' Macey finished for me.

'What medication has she been taking?' Liz asked

'I'm not authorised to tell you that' The guard said

'You will' Abby flashed her badge 'Or do you want me to come back with a warrant and have _you_ explain to the judge _how_ some prisoners have managed to get a hold of drugs'

'I...Uh...wait here' He hurried out of the room

'How do you know that?' Macey asked. Abby shrugged

'It's pretty much the stereotypical thing that happens in jail'

'Cammie?' Tina asked. I turned back to her 'Did you do it? Did you find it?'

'Yes' I answered instead, hoping that she'd tell me more

'Good, good. Now it's time for step two'

'What's step two?' I asked. There was a flicker of something in Tina's eyes, a flash of determination, a sparkle of evil.

'We let him hunt'

 **Author's note: Hello all you lovely people! So sorry that I didn't upload on Monday, I once again wasn't happy with the chapter. I seem to mainly be writing in the early hours of the morning and then once I wake up and review it I'm like _what the fuck is this?_ So yeah, sorry for the delay. I _alsooooooo_ have a new story ready and waiting! Just after this is finishing...but yeah! What do you think about this chapter? Tina is definitely different in this part of the story...did someone get to her before Cammie did? Was it Damian? Find out on Monday! xxx**

 **GallaghergirlEmbassyrowFan: Thank you so much! It might be the baby...it might not be...you will know at some point...I can guarantee that Damian Knight will not be killed or arrested..but there will be a showdown between Zach and Damian... xxx**

 **Smiles180: Do you think Damian had involvement with what's happened to Tina? xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: Your reviews always make me smile because of how in depth you make them! Bex says the most bad words (that's because she's British). Sean has no clue and that breaks my heart so much; I think that if I ever write a third story, then I'd want to have Sean a little older and aware of everything. I feel as though sometimes Zach doesn't think that Cammie loves him or he thinks that Cammie isn't sure if he loves her therefore he keeps reassuring her. Her name does sound good _;D._ I'm so glad that you've enjoyed this story, and I've missed you so much as well! xxx**

 **GirafeRosie: I thought I'd add a little bit of humour into the story. Thank you so much, I'm glad that you are enjoying it xxx**


	20. On The Same Team

**Cam POV**

'We let him hunt' She said. Her words bouncing around the room.

'Hunt what?' I asked

'Not what' She shook her head quickly 'But _who_ ' She let of an exaggerated cackle as if it was the funniest joke she's heard in years.

'Who, Tina? Who is the hunter and who is the huntee?' I snapped. Tina stopped laughing suddenly and stared at me. She tilted her head to one side.

'You're a smart girl, it was your plan' She said plainly. I furrowed my brows not understanding a word that she was saying, she sighed dramatically 'We went through this last time Cammie' She grabbed my hand and squeezed 'We're on the same team' she whispered. I snatched my hand away and stepped back

'No' I shook my head 'We aren't'

'You can't stop it Cammie!' She shouted. There was a look in her eyes that seemed familiar, almost for a brief moment, the old Tina was back 'The fact that you're here means the hunt has already begun!'

'What's your motive?' Bex snapped, coming forward. The sparkle in Tina's eyes faded. She returned to her mindless state, something pulling her back in.

'Being able to take even a little bit of your happiness was appealing to me' She whispered. My blood ran cold. These were the words she said to me last time we were together, just before she drove to the lake to drown me.

And with that, I walked out of the room.

I couldn't quite comprehend the conversation that I had with Tina. She didn't seem like herself at all. The girl who I went to school with was not the same girl who kidnapped me, nor was that the same girl who was locked up in the cell.

'What was Tina's hearing verdict?' I asked as we walked down the corridor. Liz double checked the CIA database.

'Without your testimony, the judge ruled that she wasn't in the right frame of mind. He said; _This individual exhibits traits of memory loss and confusion, I do not believe that when the crime in question was committed, that she was aware of what she was doing. My decision is that she should be reprimanded into solitary confinement_ '

'I can't believe this!' Bex exclaimed 'She's lying! She has to be lying! We all saw how Tina acted! She had this planned for years!'

'I think it's a little more complicated than that' Abby sighed.

'What do you mean Abby?' Macey asked. My aunt turned to me, I bit my lip to stop crying.

'I didn't testify' I said 'I could have exposed her for who she was but I didn't have the guts to face her'

'Cameron, this is not your fault' Abby held my shoulders 'This is not your fault' She repeated.

'Has she had any visitors?' I wiped my eyes, trying to be professional.

'One' Liz looked through the list 'About a month ago' She continued to read, her eyes went wide 'Oh' She said

'Oh _what_?' We all asked

'Her only visitor was Cammie' Liz said

'What!' We exclaimed

'That...that's impossible' I shook my head 'Although it makes sense. The things she was saying, she said that we'd gone through it last time'

'Maybe she imagined it?' Macey suggested. I shook my head

'She recognised me. There was a moment there...' I shook my head again 'She remembered me. She remembered her motives against me'

'We know it wasn't you, so then someone has used your name' Bex said

'The guard said that Tina's been asking about me for the last month' I tried to connect the dots in my head 'Damian Knight has been in this country for about the same time'

' _And_ Cameron Morgan can be unisex, so that could be him' Macey added

'Or it could be someone else' Abby said 'Remember that we don't know what his goal is'

'Maybe I should call him' I suggested

'Do you really think that it's a wise move?' Abby asked

'I either wait for him to call me, or I do it first' I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, dialling Knight's number.

'How is miss Walters?' He asked

'What did you do to her?' I asked 'Was this some kind of joke?'

'I can promise you that I have no idea what you are talking about' He was surprised and slightly irritated

'Well, this girl couldn't say boo to a goose. It's almost like she's been drugged or something'

' _She got ahead of me_ ' He muttered probably thinking that I didn't hear.

'Are you going to tell me what's going on?' I raised my eyebrow

'No' He snapped 'I need you to work this out. There's another surprise waiting in the hotel. I have something urgent to take care off'

He hung up. I stared at the phone.

'What's wrong?' Bex asked

'I get the feeling that Damian isn't in control anymore'

'That's a good thing, right?' Liz said. I shook my head and glanced back down the corridor to where Tina's room was.

'I'm not so sure anymore' We all stood in the corridor for a little while longer. The guard came back carrying a file.

'Here you go. All of her medication listed in order of when she took them' He said. Liz took the file and began to skim through it. Her eyes widened

'Are you sure about this?' She looked up at him

'Positive. We had a doctor come in to see her last month'

'What's wrong, Liz?' I asked. Liz shook her head

'Truth Serum, Morphine, Oxycodone, Methadone. The list goes on! Cam, I've only a concoction like this once before'

'When?' Bex asked. Liz's gaze never wavered from mine. I inhaled quickly.

'When the Circle tried to get answers from Cam'

 **Zach POV**

Never have I ever been in a place as beautiful as New Orleans. The fusion of cultures and traditions embedded with history so rich with flavour that everywhere you look, you will find something different. That _is_ unless you are a spy, because it is our jobs to notice anything and _everything_ that happens around me. After a few hours, all of us were conscious of our surroundings.

'I don't understand why Damian brought us here for us to just drink and wait!' Grant banged his fist on the table.

'Perhaps we are exactly where he wants us to be' Townsend pontered

'What do you mean?' I asked. Townsend shrugged

'Mr Knight doesn't strike me as someone who leaves everything on a whim. I believe that we are exactly where he wants us to be and he's carefully choreographed it for us and the girls'

'Have you heard from Cam, yet?' Jonas asked. I shook my head

'She said that she'd let me know once she'd seen Tina. I haven't heard from any of the girls' I said

'Me neither' Grant checked his phone.

'What do you think that he's planning?' Nick asked

'He doesn't want to hurt us, if he can avoid it' My dad took a sip of his coffee 'He might be buying his time'

'For what?' I asked. Edward shrugged

'I don't know. But knowing Cameron, I reckon she'd figure it out soon enough'

 **Author's note: Someone drugged Tina in the same way that Cam was drugged! And what did Damian mean when he said _She got ahead of me? ..._ in the next chapter, Cammie will work out what is going on...and let me tell you that Cammie. Will. Be. PISSED, See you all on Thursday xxx**

 **GallaghergirlEmbassyrowFan: Thank you! There are a lot of surprises in store! Once Cammie works out what's going on, she goes on a mission to stop it (there will also be an interrogation scene), and Zach will go after Damian...also something will happen to Sean (don't kill me!). Tina was drugged by someone who didn't want her to tell Cammie what she knew (because let's face it, despite being crazy, Tina knows _a lot) xxx_**

 **Zammieotp: Thank you so much! I can honestly say that _everyone_ has misjudged Damian...LISTEN CAREFULLY TO THE MESSAGE HE LEFT xxx**

 **Fairy095: Thank you! I don't think that Damian likes her in a romantic way, I think that he admires her in a professional sense. I mean Cam is a legend after all xxx**

 **Smiles180: What do you think could happen next? xxx**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: Thank you so much for all of your reviews on every chapter! They've really made my day to read them! I can't reply to all of them because some of your questions were answered as the chapters went on...but the two questions that made me laugh were on the chapter 18. GCSEs are basically the equivalent of the SATs or Finals that you might have if you're from America. I'm from the UK so I did GCSEs. Also a DILF stands for Dad I'd Like to Fuck. Lol. Cam's dad was famous because he locked up the majority of prisoners there. You were right, there was truth serum...and other things in her system. See you next time xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: I didn't want Tina to appear sane at all when Cam went to see her. I thought that her abnormal behaviour would have shocked Cam and made the whole situation a little more serious. There's also the 'What if' Question with 'What if Cam went to Tina's trial hearing?' (something that Bex mentioned near the beginning of the story), would Tina have been loopy? Would Cam have been able to save her? Whoooo knows! Damian's plan will be revealed next chapter, but he only has professional admiration for her and nothing else. He's a classy bad-guy, someone brought up with money and wealth (and manners clearly). To be honest I'm so ready just to drop the baby's sex in for everyone to discuss, but I don't want to yet. I've already selected the name and middle name (and might be planning another story for this series...) xxx**

 **Flash 2.0: Hopefully this will answer your question xxx**


	21. Our Prime Suspect

**Cam POV**

By the time we got back to the hotel, I was mentally drained. My feet were aching, my head hurt, and the baby was getting restless. All I craved was a hot, soothing bubble bath. However, recently, I haven't been getting what I wish for.

Upon opening the door, there were piles of files with a card placed on top inscribed with _Cameron._

I turned the note over.

 _As much as it might seem untrue, I do not want to hurt you. I want to find the data chip that was stolen. The individual who has it is using you to bargain with… and they are getting further away. If I don't have the chip within the next 96 hours, then I suggest you run before I catch you._

 _Regards DK._

'He wants us to find the chip?' Bex asked reading over my shoulder

'Or the person who has it' Abby studied the note as well.

'Could it be Tina? Is she orchestrating this in jail?' Macey asked

'Tina's in no fit state to even blow her nose let alone steal something!' Bex exclaimed. Whilst they were taking I read the note over and over again...there was something about his words which stuck with me.

'Cam?' Liz held my hand which was shaking 'Are you okay?' She asked

'No' I shook my head

'Is it the baby?' Abby asked

'No' I shook my head again 'It's what he said... _the individual who has it is using you to bargain with_...Damian said that he didn't want to hurt me, that all he wanted was the chip' My brain began to tick 'Liz, where's his recording?' I asked

'Here' She handed it to me. I pressed play and skipped a little bit forward. His words filled the room

' _Your wife...she's beautiful. Cameron Ann Morgan, the girl who defeated the Circle. I must say that the information I have found on her is far greater than what others whisper.'_

'Damian Knight came to this country to find the chip' I realised 'He came looking for the person who had it. Whoever _they_ are then used Zach and I as compensation, clearly buying time for something'

'But what?' Bex asked.

'They have the chip that he wants. We need to find it' I said

'But we don't know _who_ has it!' Macey exclaimed ' _He_ couldn't tell us! Tina couldn't tell us! I feel as though this is all a waste of time! We might as well run'

'Hell no' Bex quipped 'If he wants to come after us then I'll be prepared for it'

'He's not after us, he's after Cam!' Liz interjected. The three of them began to argue, but I blocked it out. The file on top of the pile grabbed my attention.

'Abby…' I picked the top file up with shaky hands

'Yes Squirt?' She asked

'What really happened in Portugal?' I showed her the file. It had MISSION YNET - PORTUGAL. FILE TO BE DESTROYED written across it. The girls stopped arguing and stared.

Abby sucked in a breath through clenched teeth.

'How did he get this?' She stared at it with wide eyes. I began to read through it.

' _The brief that we were given was more of a guideline, the majority of the mission would be in our own hands. We infiltrated one of the terror groups known to the CIA, we then began to cut ties of with the suppliers but evidently missed one. When the bomb detonated, there were many casualties including members of our team. Once we returned to the United States, the team was disbanded and we went on our separate ways'_

'Who wrote this?' Bex asked.

'Karis' I gritted my teeth.

'Why would Damian give us this report?' Liz asked

'I don't know' I handed it to her 'See if you can find anything'

All of us took some files and began to search for any clues. I could feel my brain ticking overtime trying to work out what Damian wanted us to find. My phone rang and I jumped. It was Zach.

'Hey Zach' I said

'Hey Cam, how did it go today?'

'It was...strange' That was the only word that came to hand.

'How so?' He asked

'Tina was drugged. In a way very similar to when the circle had me'

'Did Damian do it?' I could hear Zach's anger rising

'No' I shook my head 'When I spoke to him, he seemed to have no idea'

'Do you believe him?' He asked. I paused for a moment, thinking about my answer carefully.

'Yes. I think I do'

'Well I think he's sent us both on wild goose chases. I just can't understand why?'

'He wants us to find the chip, Zach' Whilst I was talking to him I began to flick through another file aimlessly.

'But we don't know where it is and he's going to kill us!' Zach exclaimed

'He doesn't want to kill us' I reassured him 'If he can help it' I added

'Are you insane?' Zach hissed through the phone 'Cam, you heard his message-'

'I know. I know. But he doesn't want to hurt us, not if he can help it. He wants the drive...and whoever has it is using you as a bargaining chip' I looked down at the file in front of me. My breath caught in my throat.

'Cam, are you still there?'

'I'm just thought of something' I muttered 'Zach, I've got to go. I love you'

I hung up straight away. I grabbed one of the other files that I put down and rummaged through it, scanning for a particular name.

'Bingo' I muttered

'What have you found?' Bex asked.

'These aren't just random files' I laid them out in front of us 'These are about the team that were on the Portugal mission' I held up the photo of the team

'Ben Connors was killed in the bomb detonation' I pointed to his picture

'Okay…' Bex was sceptical 'Where are you going with this?'

'Three weeks after that, Jacob Isaac was based in Syria for a humanitarians mission. He was killed by an enemy sniper' I pointed to his face 'Then we have Daniel Pine who was killed in a suspected hit-and-run attack in Palm Springs' I pointed to the other face 'And Sofie Jackson who was killed during an undercover mission in Kenya gone wrong' I pointed to the smiling female. 'Isn't it strange that within 6 months of the Portugal mission going to shit, the team is disbanded and Karis is the only one alive'

'Maybe she's just got lucky?' Liz suggested. I shook my head; sometimes Liz tries to hard to be positive.

'Or maybe she's getting rid of the people who could tell the truth?' Bex suggested

'Tina always knew more than everyone, _and_ she knew a lot about Zach. What if Karis silenced her?' Macey added.

'Abby, what do you think? I asked. Abby had stayed silent so far, she sat back on the sofa weighing up everything that she's heard.

'Personally, I would say that this is _very_ suspicious, especially since it was in Portugal that Damian Knight was mentioned again...but Professionally I would say that we need more evidence.'

'Liz, can you ping her phone, see where she's been in the last month' I said

'On it' She moved off to her computer.

'Cam, just take a minute' Macey said 'What you're suggesting is that Karis is the one behind all of this, right?'

'She's a suspect. That's all'

'I think she should be our prime suspect' Liz said.

'Why?' Bex asked

'Because I have footage of her visiting Tina a month ago'

 **Author's note: Ohhhhhh Karis, Karis, Karis...I suggest you run, because Cammie is coming for you. What do you think of this chapter? Sorry for not uploading when I promised, things have just been crazy busy and I've got so many writing projects that I'm doing, it's hard to keep track of it all. BUT I have got a lot of surprises for the rest of this year. I'm excited for it all! xxx**

 **GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan: Now that Karis is the prime suspect, it seems that Karis stole a data chip, Damian came looking for it, and Karis then drugged Tina and said that Damian can have Zach (to get revenge for shooting him) and Cammie...but obviously Damian isn't as much of a monster as he seems xxx**

 **Smiles180: I've got a lot planned for this story, probably 5-10ish chapters left. xxx**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: Cammie's baby will not be revealed for a while (I can't wait to share the name!). Tina was drugged by someone who clearly didn't want her to talk. Find out more soon xxx**


	22. Old Scars

**Cam POV**

'Because I have footage of her visiting Tina a month ago' As soon as those words left Liz's mouth. I knew that my gut feeling about her was right.

'She...she what?' Macey couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'The guard said that Tina changed a month ago. That correlates with the timeline' Bex said.

'Cam?' Abby noticed that I'd gone very quiet. 'What's wrong?'

'She used my name' I muttered, my heart feeling heavy. I sat down in the closest chair 'How long was she in there for?' I asked

'Three hours' Liz told me. I closed my eyes.

'I need to go back and speak to Tina' I said

'ARE YOU MAD!' Bex exclaimed

'Now that I know _who_ has seen her and what kind of drugs she's on, I can get through to her'

'How can you be so sure of that?' Bex asked. I opened my eyes and looked directly at her.

'Because Dr. Steve got through to me' I stated. Liz, Macey and Bex looked at one another.

'I can do it' I reassured them

'I agree' Abby said 'Now that we know who saw Tina, and we have some idea of what it was about, we are moving in the next direction'

'So everything is sort- OW' I began to speak but was cut off by a sharp pain in my stomach.

'Cammie!' Bex grabbed my arm to steady me.

'Owwwwwwwwwww' I hissed, clenching my teeth

'What's going on?'

'It's. The. Baby' I took deep breaths.

'Holy shit! What do we do? What do we do?' Macey asked. Liz slapped her across the face.

'Stop panicking' Liz said, taking charge 'Abby, call an ambulance. Macey pack an essentials bag. Bex and I will look after Cam' She clapped her hands 'Move!' She exclaimed.

'Deep breaths, Cam' Bex squeezed my hand

'Call. Zach.' I said

'Not until the ambulance is here' Bex said.

'Ambulance ETA is 3 minutes' Abby called.

'Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww' I groaned, another wave of pain hitting me.

'You're going to be okay, Cam. You're going to be okay'

 **Zach POV**

I paced my hotel room, the phone stuck in my hand waiting for news from the girls. Bex had phoned saying that they were taking Cammie into hospital and that I shouldn't worry. Obviously being told _not to worry_ has the complete opposite effect.

'Any news?' Grant stuck his head around the door. I shook my head. He then left. I was thinking the worst, of course I was; Cammie was my wife and I wasn't there to help her. My phone buzzing shocked me. It was Bex. I answered it immediately.

'What's happened? Is Cam okay? Is the baby fine?' I asked rapidly.

'I'm fine, Zach' Cammie answered. Hearing her voice was a relief. I slumped onto the bed, my body feeling heavy

'You do not know how much it means to hear your voice' I said

'Sorry for scaring you'

'What happened?' I wondered. Cammie sighed

'The doctor said that the baby kicked an area of scar tissue which is connected to my abdominal muscles and they basically spasmed' I clenched my teeth knowing how much pain she was in just by the baby kicking normally. I can only imagine what it would be like for the baby to kick scar tissue.

'It felt like I was being tortured again' She told me. Her voice cracked. I sat up.

'I'm so, so, so sorry, Cam' I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes, hating myself.

'I know. So am I'

'What have they said to you?'

'Firstly, I had to explain about the scar tissue, which wasn't an easy thing to do. After the doctor was convinced by my answer, he the-

'He?' I raised my eyebrow. I could imagine Cam rolling her eyes

'Seriously? I'm in hospital and all you care about is that my doctor is male?'

'I'm kidding, Gallagher girl' I gave a chuckle 'Continue your story'

'Fine' She sighed 'He then told me that because of the severity of the scar tissue, this may be an ongoing occurrence as the baby is sitting slightly higher than last time'

'Basically if the baby kicks, you're going to feel like your being tortured?'

'Pretty much' She sighed 'After the baby is delivered, he recommends an operation to remove the tissue, said that it would ease the pain in that area'

'Damn it Cam, I wish I was there for you' I groaned

'Me too'

Both of us were silent for a while. Just content with hearing the other person breathing, content with knowing that we were both alive.

'We need to start thinking of names' I decided to change the subject.

'What were you thinking?' She asked

'Morgan?' I suggested 'Name works for a boy or a girl'

'Is that just because of me being named Cameron after mom's maiden name?' There was a hint of amusement in her voice.

'Morgan Goode, it's catchy right? Continues the tradition as well' I pointed out

'However, it means that our grandchild will be called _Goode_ ' She countered.

'Grandkids?' I raised my eyebrow 'So you're prepared to grow old with me, Gallagher girl?'

'That depends if I kill you first' She teased. I chuckled.

'Touche' I replied 'Maybe not Morgan then'

'Maybe not. Abby's going to try and get me checked out, I'll call you when I'm back at the hotel. Okay?'

'Take it easy, Cam. I love you'

'I will do. Love you too'

We hung up and I stared at the ceiling, watching the fan turn round and round. There was a knock at the door and my dad poked his head around.

'Any news?'

'Baby and Cam are okay' I said. My dad visibly sighed

'That's a relief. Do they know what it was?'

'Baby kicked old scar tissue, caused Cam a lot of pain'

'Oh'

'Yeah' I ran my hands through my hair 'I just want to be with her right now'

'I understand, but we-' Before he could finish the sentence, the burner phone rang.

'Damian' I hissed when I answered 'What the fuck do you want?'

'I've been trying to get a hold of Cameron but I can not'

'She's in the hospital' I snapped

'What?' He was shocked 'What happened?'

'It's your fault! If you hadn't come into this Cammie wouldn't be hurt!' I wanted him to feel as much pain and guilt that I felt by not being there with Cam. I wanted him to feel weak and useless.

'I apologise for what has happened to Cameron, how about we meet? I'll send you a location. Come alone' He hung up. A few seconds later, it buzzed with coordinates for our meeting. I grabbed my jacket and stormed out of the room.

'Where are you going?' Edward followed me. I grabbed the only set of car keys and my gun.

'To finish this'

 **Author's note: Poor Cammie. So she ended up in hospital buuuuut she will be back there (and so will Zach) for two _very_ different reasons. Also, Zach is going after Damian for revenge...what will Cammie make of this when she finds out? Cammie will have to chose between seeing Tina, finding Karis and stopping Zach...not long left of this story. See you all Monday xxx**

 **GirafeRosie: You might be extremely correct...there is something suspicious about the whole 'Tina being drugged' thing. Karis was always going to be a character that people hated, that was my intention xxx**

 **GallaghergirlEmbassyrowFan: I don't think Karis will be prepared for what Cam has in store for her. Thank you so much! I'm glad that you loved it. Cammie will ask all of her questions soon xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: From the moment she appeared on their front doorstep, Karis Jones was going to cause trouble for Zammie...Will Karis go after Sean? IS SEAN SAFE? I did feel sorry for Tina in a way, she needed help and Karis took advantage of her vulnerability. All Damian wants is the data chip...what's on it? Why is it so valuable to him? I can tell you now that the baby's name will not be Morgan...xxx**

 **Smiles180: When I was first thinking up Karis' character, I always pictured her to be a Tina wannabee, then as the story developed, I felt as though Karis was more sneakier that Tina could ever be. xxx**


	23. Baxter vs Gut

**Cam POV**

 _The person you are calling is unavailable, please try again later._

I gave up phoning Zach again. For some reason he wasn't answering. Maybe he just fell asleep?

'How are you feeling?' Abby asked

'Better, now that I know what's causing the pain, I know what to expect' I gave a weak smile. Abby soothed my hair.

'I've spoken to your mom and Joe-'

'How's Sean?' I asked

'He's fine' There was a twinkle in her eyes 'He found a secret passage'

'He didn't!' I exclaimed. Abby chuckled

'Guess he's more of a pavement artist than we thought'

'Which passage did he find?' I asked. Abby smiled like the Cheshire cat.

'Your favourite'

'I'm impressed. I found it when I was 5 but I was used to the school by then. Finding it at 6 is very interesting'

'You might be pleased, but Joe is losing his mind. He's not used to having a toddler running around the place'

I smiled

'I would pay to see that' I said.

'You and me both, Squirt'

'CAM, CAM, CAM!' Liz came bursting into the room. 'Karis left the CIA'

'What do you mean?' I asked

'Karis handed her notice in, effective immediately, cleared her desk and left as if she was never there'

'She's running from something' I muttered

'That's not all. She left her work diary'

'How do you know?' Abby asked

'Damian gave it to us' She handed me the pale blue folder. 'He left it amongst the files'

'So?' Abby asked. I began to flick through. There was something in red ink that struck a cord with me.

 _Researched Agent Cameron Ann Morgan (now Goode) today. She does not seem as impressive as I thought._

Followed by

 _Passed along information to DK._

Then something that Damian said in his message crept back into my mind.

 _I must say that the information I have found on her is far greater than what others whisper._

'That bitch!' I exclaimed throwing the book across the room

'What's wrong?' Bex and Macey came into the room

'Karis is most definitely behind all of this' I got out of bed 'We need to find her'

'I thought you wanted to talk to Tina?' Macey said. I bit my lip

'We need to split up then' I announced.

'Hell no!' Bex snapped 'What if you end up in the hospital again, or worse!'

'I know what to do this time! The longer we wait, the further that Karis gets away from us' I turned to Abby 'Please, I can't let her get away'

Abby thought for a moment.

'Fine' She said. 'Miss Sutton and I will visit Miss Walters. Rebecca and Macey will go with you' She stepped closer to me 'Do not leave them, Cameron, is that clear?'

'Crystal' I replied.

...

It took us all of half an hour to pack our bags; we would have been packed in 10 but it took 5 minutes to convince Bex that this was a good idea, 10 minutes for Liz to go through a safety briefing with them in case I end up in pain again, and then 5 minutes for me to go to the bathroom (I kid you not, this baby thinks my bladder is a toy). Once we were on the road it was fine. I was feeling more determined and focused.

'Cam?' Macey's voice pulled me from my train of thoughts.

'Hm?'

'What are we going to do when we find Karis?' She asked

'I know that we need to stop her, I'm sure of that'

'Then what?' Bex joined in. I shrugged

'We find out what she's after and why she came after us'

'If it came to it, hypothetically speaking...would we need to interrogate her?' Bex looked at me through the rearview mirror. I squirmed slightly.

'Demends'

'On what?' Macey asked

'My hormones. Like right now, I could _murder_ a burger right now'

'We better get food quick then' Bex joked 'A hormonal, pregnant _and_ hungry Cam is the worst combination in the world' I chuckled.

'Have you tried phoning, Zach?' Macey asked.

'He's not answering. I don't know if that's because he's busy or because he's doing something and doesn't want me knowing'

'What do you think?' Bex asked. I pondered for a moment.

'The latter' I said 'I think Zach is up to something and won't tell me'

'Are you angry?' Macey wondered.

'No' I shook my head 'Technically that's exactly what I'm doing now. Not telling him where I'm going and what we're going'

'No wonder you and Zach are perfect for each other' Macey rolled her eyes 'Both of you try to out spy the other one'

'It's in our blood, Mace' I sank back further into the comfortable seat 'We're in the family business'

'Will you raise Sean and the baby into the family business?' Bex asked. I stiffened.

'I don't know. Part of me wants to protect them from this world considering what happened to my family and to me'

'But?' They both said

' _But_ part of me can't deny it to them. I mean Sean found a secret passage at Gallagher!'

'Really!' Macey exclaimed

'Aw, my little buddy is just like him mommy!' Bex squealed excitedly

'Exactly!' I replied 'I can't deny him the part of his life that comes so natural to him...the only problem is, once he knows, then he _knows_ ….and I don't know how much of the truth I can handle'

'Cammie' Bex began 'It's not a rush to tell him the truth. You and I grew up in this world and were aware if it from day one. Liz didn't find out until school started, and we all know when Macey found out' She looked quickly at Macey who flicked her hair

'What Bex is trying to say, is that there's no rush to tell Sean the _whole_ truth in one go. Look how quickly he believed that Zach was his dad, now they're inseparable!' Macey said

'But you're still his favourite' Bex was quick to add.

'I guess' I sighed 'I just don't want him to grow up….can you believe that over 10 years ago, Zach was dipping me in front of the whole school, and now our son is finding secret passages and baby number two is on the way' I ran my hand over my stomach. The baby kicked lightly under my touch. I want to believe that they were saying hello.

'Picked a name yet?' Macey diverted the conversation

'I have _some_ names in mind' I admitted 'But I don't know the gender'

'It's going to be a girl' Bex said determined

'Enough with your _Baxter feeling_!' Macey huffed 'It's not a real thing!'

'Oh yeah? Well how do you explain Madrid?' She countered 'I told you that we shouldn't eat in that Thai restaurant, no matter how much you protested. Then look what happened, they found _rats_ in the kitchen'

' _That_ was just dumb luck, _Baxter_ ' Macey scowled. 'Your _Baxter feeling_ was wrong in Dubai and we ended up stuck in a sandstorm without even a bottle of water!'

'You were the one who was meant to pack it!'

Both of them began to argue, back and forth about the triumphs and the (many) failures of the Baxter feeling.

'Cammie's gut feeling is more reliable than you!' Macey snapped

'It's the same gut feeling but mine just has a better name' Bex retorted smuggly.

'This is one thing I have _not_ missed about missions with you both' I stretched in my seat 'You two bickering is doing my head in'

Then my phone began to ring.

'Saved by the bell' I muttered. I picked it up. **Edward Townsend** came up on the caller ID.

'Hi Edward, is everything okay?' I asked. He sighed on the other end of the phone.

'Edward?' I asked. Bex and Macey shared a look at my tone. Bex pulled over.

'Cameron, I don't know how to tell you this…' He began. He sighed again. 'Zach's gone looking for Damian'

'What? Why?'

'He wants to kill him, then this will all be over'

'Edward, it won't be! Damian isn't behind all of this! It's Karis Jones'

'Who?'

'Some bitch I'm about to slap into tomorrow' I gritted my teeth 'Look. You find Zach and stop him, please'

'We're trying to find him. He's disabled the tracker in the car. Jonas is searching'

'Find him before he finds Damian'

I hung up. The car was silent for a moment, then Macey turned to Bex.

'See, her gut feeling is right _every_ time'

 **Author's not: So Cammie now is _certain_ that Karis is behind all of this and is going to track her down. She also knows that Zach is going to do something stupid. Will she be able to stop him? Also, what do you thik about Sean finding a secret passage? And will he ever grow ip in the spy world? See you all Thursday xxx**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: I do like the name Morgan, but it won't be their baby's name. She's going to find Karis first and then get to Zach. Hope you enjoy the rest that I've got planned xxx**

 **GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan: To be honest, I don't know when this story will end. I'm aiming for 30 chapters, but that might continue further. I'll let you know what I decide. Zach will be in for a _lot_ of surprises when he and Cam meet up again...there will be a bullet wound as well...xxx**

 **GirafeRosie: I always feel bad when I write that Cammie's in pain. There might be another part of this story...I'm planning a lot. Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you love my writing. I have a few stories planned out and all I want to do is just keep writing all day. xxx**

 **Smiles180: Agreed. What do you think about this chapter? xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: So glad to hear from you! Congrats for completing your GCSEs! I can imagine how relieved you are feeling now that they are over. Look forward to this summer and there's never going to be another one like this...unless you take a gap year like be because all year is a summer holiday :D. Aww thank you so much! I'm glad that you have loved this story as much a I have! I'll be sliding into your PMs to discuss her new book! I loved it soooooo much! Agreed, Gallagher Girls all the way! THE BLACKTHORNE REFERENCE WAS EVERYTHING! I DIED WHEN I READ IT! Maddie would be such a cool Gallagher girl, I really want Ally Carter to do a crossover! I take inspiration from the books in so many different ways and I'm glad that I can keep making it interesting for you! I'm so glad that you love it as a continuation! I love it so, so, so, so much! It means the world to me that I can be seen on par to Ally Carter. I really wish she'd read these...xxx**


	24. Burnt In The Fire

**Cam POV**

'I've send you Karis's last known coordinates' Liz said through the phone

'Received' Macey replied. She turned to us '5 miles away'

'I don't get it' Bex looked around us, from the rusty, abandoned car to the sign for _fresh manure next left_...we were truly far away from any point of civilisation. This reminded me of my hometown before Gallagher and before my dad died.

'Why would anyone _on the run_ come here?' She said. I studied the area, squinting against the sun's rays.

'She's getting too cocky' I concluded

'How can you tell?'

'She didn't cover her tracks with Tina very well, the fact that she used my name meant that she was desperate to see Tina, or to have Tina want to speak to her. Stereotypically when someone goes on the run, they go somewhere familiar and off the beaten track whilst they clear their heads and get a plan. For me, it was running to Joe's cabin. For Karis...it's here'

'Okay Cammie, you've got point on this little mission' Bex turned to me 'What are we going to do first?'

'Find and observe' I slid my sunglasses over my eyes. 'Apparently she's 5 miles away, then let's go'

I didn't really have a plan as we were travelling towards finding Karis. My gut instinct was to punch her in her stupid smug face; and as Macey said, my gut is right every time.

Whilst we were getting closer to the pinpoint location, I phoned Damian to no avail. I tried phoning Zach as well.

 _The person you are calling is unavailable, please try again later._

Needless to say, I gave up phoning Zach.

'Target 3 o'clock' Bex's voice brought me back to the present. I snapped my head around to see Karis walking across the quiet street with a brown paper bag full of groceries. She checked her surroundings before getting into her car.

'Should we follow her?' Macey asked. Bex reached for the ignition switch.

'Wait' I stopped her. I watched as Karis sat in her car for a few moments. 'She's checking her surroundings' I told them.

'She's very paranoid' Macey noted

'You would be too if you knew that Cammie was after you' Bex quipped

'But she doesn't' I thought out loud 'She doesn't know that I know' I felt the cogs in my head begin to turn. A plan was forming

'Girls...did you remember to pack the handcuffs?'

…

'Cam, are you sure about this plan?' Bex asked for the millionth time.

'No' I told her again 'But I have to try and see if she'll come'

Bex and I moved Macey onto one of the chairs we found in this abandoned barn. We tied her legs and bound her wrists. Bex found a cushion and stuffed it under Macey's top. She stood back to admire her work.

'You definitely look pregnant, Macey' Bex concluded. I winced slightly remembering the secret that Macey confided to me; the secret that only just popped into my head.

'You don't have to do this if you don't want to' I was quick to add 'We can turn the lights off so you don't need the cushion'

'It's fine, Cam' Macey gave me one of her unfiltered looks. A similar look was previously given to me when we were at Joe's cabin after Boston. It was a look that showed we had both survived, but the real challenge was yet to come 'Besides, it's extra padding if she goes psycho and shoots me'

'Shhh. I hear a car coming' Bex exclaimed. I hastily placed a pillowcase over Macey's head. From a distance, she looked like me. You couldn't see her face, nor could you see her hair colour. The pillow was placed properly to replicate my stomach now.

Bex and I hid in position. An hour ago, Bex phoned Karis asking for her help; Bex informed her that myself and Zach had been taken hostage somewhere, managing to send out an SOS signal. Karis was the closest and said she would check it out. Bex also made sure to add that she didn't know if we were alive or dead.

I restrained myself from launching myself at Karis when she walked through the barn doors. Her hair was shiny against the moonlight. She crept through the space making sure there were no hidden surprises.

'Zach?' She called out 'Cammie?' She continued to move through the barn. Macey groaned loudly grabbing Karis's attention.

'Cammie' She repeated bluntly. There was no surprise nor concern in her voice. She said it bluntly as if I was the short straw she got lumped with. Macey grunted again. Karis folded her arms and studied Macey (who Karis would have thought was me). Karis did not seem to care about rescuing me at all. She just stood there and stared, wondering what on Earth she was going to do.

After a few moments, she made her decision and began to reach for her gun, placing a compressor over the top, making the gun become a silencer.

'Drop it' Bex hissed stepping out of the shadows and pointing her gun at Karis. Karis was shocked that Bex was here, but she didn't drop her gun.

'Not a chance' She snapped

I was the otherside of the barn, behind Karis. It was my turn to step out.

'I would if I were you' I warned. Karis whipped around, her mouth dropping open slightly. 'Seriously, were you going to shoot a pregnant woman' I shook my head 'Damn, you are cold'

'What?' She asked stunned 'I thought…' She looked at Macey (finally realising it wasn't me) causing her mouth to form a thin line

'I've come for a chat' I shrugged 'Because I've heard _so_ much about you recently' I smiled at her 'Plus we have so much in common'

'Oh really?' She rolled her eyes

'Yes. Like our dear friend Tina Walters' Once I said Tina's name, I saw Karis's eye twitch a little. Karis instinctively grabbed her gun and aimed it at me, but I'd already predicted she would do this, and just before she fired, Bex jabbed a needle into her neck, plunging the liquid into her veins. Karis dropped her gun, her legs began to shake.

'That's for Tina' I hissed as Karis crumpled to the ground.

…

I sat opposite Karis waiting for her to wake up. She was tied up like Macey was, but we made sure that she couldn't get out. Her head rolled to the side as she began to wake up. I sat back and stretched. Karis groaned and then opened her eyes. Once she saw me she glared.

'What the hell?' She hissed.

'Just having a chat' I shrugged

'Why the fuck am I tied up?' She fought against her restraints.

'Let's see, shall we? First of all you got greedy in Portugal and you sold out the rest of your team leading to their deaths. Secondly, you flirted with my husband. Thirdly, you bargained with _my_ families lives for _your_ freedom. Fourthly, you've caused me to be separated from my son for _far_ too long. And finally, this baby thinks my bladder is a punching bag and God help me, I will piss on you if I have to'

'Your point is?'

'Despite all that, I can still make you bleed from the inside out and I can make you feel more pain that you can ever imagine. Now, tell me the truth before I whoop your slutty ass and blow your brains to bits'

'Big talk from someone who has been out of the game' She chuckled

'I'm a Gallagher girl, we never _leave_ the game. We win it' I produced a gun from my pocket and clicked it.

'Oh, I'm so scared!' She said sarcastically

I fired the gun. Karis winced.

' _Oh, I'm so scared_ ' I mocked her

'What do you want?' She snapped

'The truth. And if you won't cooperate, then I have certain ways of getting it out'

'So?'

'So, the others don't know where we are' I aimed the gun at her leg and fired. She groaned from the pain. Blood began to pour out. 'And with a wound like that, you'll be dead before they find you' I tilted my head and smirked

'You're a bitch' She spat.

'I'm a spy' I retorted 'I'm also a daughter, a sister, a wife and a mother. I'm also technically a killer, with the mess caused by the Circle' I shrugged 'But it's all just _whispers,_ isn't it?' She stared at me blankly 'That's what you told Damian, didn't you? You told him that I was an agent that got knocked up and had to leave. Is that why you also went to visit Tina? To find out more information about me, seeing if you could buy yourself more time?'

'Tina was bad shit crazy. But she was smart.' Karis shrugged 'She'd heard about Damian through research, and she was more than happy to help me...with a little persuasion' Karis smirked.

'You drugged her' I stated. There was no surprise in my voice, just a proven fact.

'All is fair in love and war' She said.

'Where's the data chip that Damian wants?' I asked

'Hidden' She said 'Somewhere you will never find it' She chuckled but winced when the pain in her leg was too much.

'Really?' I laughed 'The whole _somewhere you will never find it_ has to be _the most_ cliche line ever. I wasn't born yesterday sweetie. Nor was this this baby' I pointed to my stomach. She scoffed but didn't say anything. I adjusted my chair so I was right in front of her. She stared at me and I studied her.

 _What do you see?_ Joe's voice floated into my mind. I tilted my head.

'You've been on the run, which means you wouldn't of had time to settle properly anywhere. Although when we saw you earlier, you has groceries, therefore you believe that you've bought yourself some time….3, 4 days I'm guessing?' I paused to think 'You're a very paranoid person, always wanting to be one step ahead. That's why you visited us at our home; you wanted to see how we operated. That little exchange between Zach and I told you everything you needed to know'

'That Zach is _wayyyyy_ out of your league?' She tried to be funny. I smirked at her attempt to annoy me.

'You saw two dysfunctional people and thought you can outsmart us' I smiled as a thought occurred to me 'Zach and I are too good for each other, we're two impossible forces that work. But you couldn't see that. Is that why you phoned me? You knew you could call Zach but the fact that you could phone me meant that you could get to me if you needed to. A subtle way of saying that I wasn't protected. That I was vulnerable' I shook that thought away 'Anyway, back to the chip. I reckon it's somewhere nearby. You wouldn't want to risk leaving it somewhere unattended, considering the amount of trouble you went to to obtain it' I studied her closely, narrowing my eyes on the smudge of fuel on her jacket that had trickled down onto her jeans.

'It's in your car' I said. Karis stiffened and began to fight against her restraints even more.

'You're a bitch, Cameron!' She snapped 'You should have stayed away from Zach. You should have moved on when you had Sean!' She then smiled wickedly at me 'You should have burnt in the fire with Catherine'

I was about to hit her but Macey stopped me. Bex injected Karis again. Karis went limp quickly and unconscious.

'Cam' Macey's voice was soft against my boiling skin 'Cam, you're shaking'

'Find that chip' I hissed at her 'Then we take her to where she belongs'

 **Author's note: This chapter was quite a bit longer for all of you! Hope you enjoy it! What do you think now that Cammie and Karis were reunited? Once they find the chip, Cammie will go after Damian and Zach...will she get there too late? Find out on Monday xxx**

 **GirafeRosie: Aw thank you! I can imagine Joe crawling on his hands and knees looking for Sean under the tables whilst Rachel is standing their laughing at her husband. What's been your favourite line in this story so far? I'm aiming for 30 chapters. Aww thank you, thank you! I'm so glad that you are loving my stories. I've got a Heist Society story coming next, then another GG story and hopefully after that another part to this series (I want to make this into a series now) xxx**

 **Smiles180: I think Joe was going crazy because he's looked after Sean before, but not in this way, _especially_ in a place like Gallagher with secret passages, trip wires, top secret information...I bet Rachel is handling this all so calmly where as Joe would be a worried Grandpa xxx**

 **GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan: Glad you've finished them. Honestly I remember my GCSE's and I'm glad that they're over with. For A-Level, _one_ of my history exams was 3 hours! And I had 3 papers to do! Honestly it was a blur. Bex, Macey, Liz and Cammie are just my absolute favourite; their relationship is brilliant! You'll find out the answer to the question soon xxx**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: Karis left the CIA because she thought someone would come looking for her...clearly she's hiding something more. I'm not going to tell you the baby's gender nor the name until the very end of the story...mwhahahahahahaha xxx**


	25. Safe Zach

**Bex POV**

Macey and I were going through Karis's car trying to find the data chip.

'Do you think it was wise to leave Cammie in there with Karis?' Macey asked. I sighed and focused on the leather seats.

'Karis is unconscious, Cammie can't do much'

'But she shot her' Macey looked at me 'Did you know she had her gun on her?'

'No' I admitted 'I didn't'

'I know we mentioned earlier about having to interrogate Karis, but I didn't think Cam would _shoot her!_ '

'It's not a major wound' I shrugged defending Cammie 'Karis will be fine once she gets treated'

'How long will that be?' Macey folded her arms 'I love Cammie to bits, but I'm not helping her hold Karis hostage for something we aren't completely sure about'

'I agree, Mace but if...' I trailed off as my hand ran across a dip in the car's interior.

'Have you found something?' She asked.

'I think I have. Quickly, I need a knife' I held my hand out, Macey passed me her navy penknife. I immediately began to rip the seat to shreds causing the stuffing to tumble out along with the data chip.

'Bingo!' I exclaimed. Macey studied the tiny chip carefully

'Both Karis and Damian went to all this trouble for _that_ ' She sounded disappointed

'Clearly it's something so valuable that it caused Karis to run and Damian to hunt' I sighed 'We need to get this to Cammie'

'I have my laptop, we'll be able to view it' Macey and I made our way back into the barn. Cam had her phone glued to her ear and she was pacing back and forth. She looked up at us.

'Any luck?' She asked. I waved the data chip. Cammie's eyes lit up and she sighed visibly, her shoulders slumped as if a weight was taken off of them.

'Do you know what's on it?' Macey asked. Cam shook her head

'No idea, but we found it within Damian's time. I'll call him'

'Wait' I said 'Shouldn't we look at what's on this first? I mean what if it's full of top secret information and we're giving it to the bad guy?'

'She's right, Cam' Macey agreed with me 'Damian wanted this _so_ badly, aren't you a little bit curious as to what's on it?'

Cam bit her lip contemplating this. I smirked at her.

'You know you want to' I waved it in front of her face. Cam looked back at Karis, who was still unconscious.

'Let's do it' She said.

 **Cammie POV**

Whilst Macey was setting up her laptop, my heart was racing. I was worried about what I might or might not find on the chip.

'Are you ready?' Bex nudged me.

'I trust him, Bex' I said

'Damian?' I nodded

'There was something about him which made me think that he'd keep his word. What if I was wrong?' I turned to her

'Then we'll deal with him' She reassured me. I nodded.

'Here we go' Macey slid the chip into the slot, we waited for it to load.

A few files flashed up on the screen; one in particular was a photo that pulled on my heart strings and caused tears to form in my eyes.

'Oh. My. God'

 **Zach POV**

I turned my phone on for the first time in the last two days. There were 18 voicemails in total. 5 of them from my dad, 3 from each of the boys and 4 from Cammie. I decided to listen to those first.

 **Message 1:** _Hey Zach, Edward told me about your plan. Please don't do anything stupid. I need you to come back...okay? I love you, bye._

 **Message 2:** _Zach, please pick up. I miss you._

 **Message 3:** _If you don't pick up your phone Zachary Goode I am going to chop your balls off and feed it to you! Answer the phone!_

Finally, her most recent message. 30 minutes ago.

 **Message 4:** _Zach, I have the data chip. Don't, whatever you do, don't be stupid. I lov-_

The message was cut off by a series of screams.

I tried to phone Cammie back but it went straight to voicemail.

'Damn it' I hissed trying to phone the other girls.

I managed to get through to Liz.

'Zach!' She exclaimed, answering on the first ring 'Please tell me that Cammie is with you'

'She isn't' I growled 'Why isn't she with you?'

'We split up. Abby and I went to see Tina. Cammie and the others went to find Karis...then something happened'

'What are you talking about Liz?' I asked. She began to talk extremely fast. Then there was silence.

'Zach, it's me' Abby took over the call.

'Where's Cammie?' I demanded

'We don't know'

'What do you mean, _you don't know_ '

'Bex, Macey and Cam found Karis. They also found the data chip and then were knocked unconscious. Bex and Macey woke up to Cammie, Karis and the chip gone' Abby sighed 'Bex and Macey don't remember if it was Karis that knocked them unconscious _or_ if it was Cammie'

'She's pregnant Abby!' I shouted

'I am well aware of that' I tried to ignore her sarcasm 'That's why I've pulled all the resources that I could. Joe and Rachel are on their way to help'

'Where's Sean?'

'Safe, Zach. Your focus should be on finding Karis and Cammie'

'I think I have a better idea' I narrowed my eyes as a silver car with tinted windows parked opposite me. The driver got out. 'I'm going to deal with Damian'

 **Author's note: slightly shorter chapter today! Buuuuut next one will be FULL of drama from start to finish. What do you think Cammie saw on the data chip? Was it Karis or Cammie who knocked the girls out? What is Zach going to do, will he listen to Cammie's words, or will he just be normal Zachary Goode? Find out on Thursday xxx**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: I hope this chapter answered most of your questions. The baby's name and gender will be revealed in the last chapter. xxx**

 **Zammieotp: I think they'll be 30 chapters in total to this story (I hope) xxx**

 **Smiles180: With what I have planned out, I don't think Zach or Cammie will ever be the same again...be prepared for some emotional chapters coming soon xxx**

 **GallaghergirlEmbassyrowFan: Thank you so much! Well, it looks as though Karis has a few tricks up her sleeve...what has she got planned? Also Sean will be making a reappearance in chapter 28 and he will be his usual adorable self. xxx**

 **GirafeRosie: That's probably one of my favourite lines as well, along with Sean's 'Did my toys come alive? Like in _Toy Story_ ' From Chapter 14 and his continual 'Bad word' lines. Love them! Thank you so much! Zach will be stopped, one way or another...perhaps by gravity? or dumb luck? The story will end with the 2nd Goode child being born (there'll be a time jump to get there). xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you reviewed when you did, otherwise I would have missed it. Cammie will never forget, once a Gallagher Girl, _always_ a Gallagher Girl xxx**


	26. Can't Be Good

**Cammie POV**

There have been many surprising elements in my life so far. First of all there was the time I found out my dad was MIA, it was a new term for me to understand; _missing._ Not dead, just not found. At first I couldn't deal with it because my dad had always told me that we'd find our way back to each other. Then it was the time that I'd met Bex and Liz; I would _never_ forget when I first met them. I didn't think I could ever be friends with someone as brainy as Liz nor someone as badass as Bex. Another time was finding out that Macey wasn't just some airhead she made out to be, but in reality she was a sister just like the others had been. There are a lot more moments that I could talk about, and I've written lots of reports based on them. But out of everything, the most surprising element had to be about how important my life was.

The amount of times my life has been in danger is excessive to say the least; I don't think I went through a single year at Gallagher without some sort of drama being caused, not because I couldn't stay away from trouble, but because trouble just didn't seem to stay away from me.

Even once I graduated and thought that I was happy, Zach came out with the bombshell that he was leaving me, and well, you know the rest.

My most recent surprise came from the fact that the highly effective sleep drug that Liz developed wears off _very_ quickly if the person consuming it has already experienced a bodily shock causing adrenaline to course through their body.

I was staring at the computer screen in shock with what I was seeing. Finally Damian's true motives were revealed.

'I need to call, Zach' I pulled my phone out quickly and dialled. Once again it reached his voicemail. 'Zach, I have the data chip. Stall Damian but don't h-' Before any of us could properly react, Macey was hit over the head screaming as she fell, followed by Bex. I jumped back knocking the laptop off the table and my phone out of my hand.

Karis rolled her head, stretching out.

'I guess I was wrong to doubt you' She snared. I didn't say anything, words seemed to have escaped me. 'You seriously do know how to hold your own' She smirked

'What do you want?' I muttered. Karis' smirk widened

'I want you to take me to Damian'

'Why would I do that?' I asked. She tilted her head.

'How's Sean finding Gallagher?' My blood ran cold.

'You touch him and I sw-'

'You'll what?' She snapped 'Surely you've realised by now that I have a plan in place. I always have. Now, take me to Damian and your little son can sleep easily tonight'

'What if I don't?' It was a stupid question to ask but I wanted to see what I was up against. Karis, holding a metal rod, tapped my stomach.

'Oh you will listen, because you're a _mother_ and you'll do _anything_ to protect your babies' She chuckled as if she'd won 'That's always been your weakness, Cammie. You want to make sure no one else gets hurt, but it always ends up worse for you'

 **Zach POV**

I slammed my car door shut. The sound echoing in the dry air. Damian stood unfazed as I approached. He was wearing an expensive grey suit. His sunglasses were tinted, just pecking out from above one eye was a few lines caused by scar tissue. I'd caused them. I'd made him feel pain….and I wanted to make him feel it again. When I was within spitting distance, Damian removed his glasses. I took a sharp intake of breath to see the gaping hole where his left eye should be. Damian appeared calm...too calm for my liking.

'It's good to see you again, Zachary' He even had the nerve to have a smile forming in the corner of his mouth.

'I think _see_ is an inappropriate word choice' I quipped. He chuckled.

'How is Cameron?' He asked

'Don't you _dare_ say her name!' I snapped. Damin arched his one eyebrow.

'Marital troubles?' he wondered 'I thought that you'd resolved them by now'

'Shut up!' I thundered 'All of these problems have been caused because _you_ came back into our lives!'

'Believe me, Zachary when I say that I would have stayed away if I had to'

'I don't believe you' I grabbed my gun from my back pocket and aimed it at him.

'I want you to leave' I hissed. Damian didn't react to the gun being pointed at his chest...then again, he didn't react last time we were in this situation.

'I cannot do that, not until I have the data chip'

'Why should you have it? You killed hundreds and tortured thousands more!'

'I am not the same man that I was last time we had the pleasure to be in each other's company' He said. 'Though I doubt you can now judge my character considering everything you know about your mother' I gritted my teeth, tightening my grip on the gun.

'I tried to protect you Zach, I tried to tell you the truth before Catherine manipulated it'

'You should be dead!'

'And so should you' His voice was quiet but his words hit me like a tonne of bricks. 'I never wanted to hurt you Zach. Nor did I want to hurt your family. But I needed Cameron's help, and she's close to figuring all of this out'

'Tell me the truth. Now' I ordered. Damian sighed.

'After what happened all those years ago' He pointed to his eye, a pang of guilt shot through me briefly 'I hid. I didn't want to be chased anymore. _I moved on_. Then that little unit from the CIA uncovered some secrets that were buried away long before you or your mother came into my life. Then the data chip was stolen, it holds great personal value to me, and if it ended up in the wrong hands, then the people I protect will be in danger'

'So instead you put me and my family in the firing line?' I snapped

'It wasn't meant to end up this way! I tracked down the person who took it, _Karis Jones_ , and she told me that you had the chip. I thought that a miracle had happened. I could get revenge on you. So I asked Karis to give me as much information as possible on you and your life.' He paced a little bit 'Reading about Cameron was fasinating, a girl of her age being so skillful was remarkable. She sensed that I was in the park that day' He turned back to me 'I could have taken her, right there and then'

'Why didn't you?'

'I saw your son and the bump. I also saw how content you both were together. You were happy and safe. Not paranoid or trying to escape. I may not know the man you are today, but when you were younger, I could tell that you were a boy who put love first' He shook his head 'If you truly had the data chip, then you couldn't have put Cameron, or your kids, in danger. That's when I realised I was tricked'

'You broke into my house'

'I had to get your attention somehow' He shrugged 'I wanted to see for myself if you and Cameron were as good as everyone said'

'Why didn't you tell us outright? Why be all mysterious? Do you know what we've been through?'

'Would you have helped me otherwise?' He asked. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it straight away. I wouldn't have helped him, I was have packed up my family and taken them to the most isolated place in the world to keep them safe. Damian was right, I was someone who put love first.

I dropped my gun, cursing under my breath. There was no use fighting this man.

'Cammie's missing' I said. Damian tensed.

'What?'

'Cam found Karis and the chip. All three are now missing'

There was an faint rumble of an engine that was getting closer. I turned around to see Cammie's car coming to a hault next to mine.

Cam climbed out of the passanger side, Karis climbed out of the driver seat, her gun pointed at Cameron. Karis grabbed her roughly, Cammie tried to free herself but gave up quickly. My blood ran cold. Damian took a few steps forward to stand next to me.

'This can't be good'

 **Author's note: Sorry there wasn't an update on Thursday! I finally had a full day to myself where I was writing my other stories, and I completely forgot to upload. Apologies for that! Actually, I did upload this chapter yesterday (but to the wrong story! Thank you to Smiles180 for pointing that out! Life saver!) Annnnnny wayyyyy,, drama is about to unfold in the next chapter! Somebody gets shot and two other people get severely injured. Life. Will. Change. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See you Monday xxx**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: What Cammie discovered will be revealed on Monday. Karis has a few tricks up her sleeve...and she's gonna make Zach choose... xxx**

 **GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan: Unfortunately, Cammie didn't knock the girls out. Not to do with her dad. All of your questions should hopefully be properly answered next chapter xxx**

 **Smiles180: No problem! I hope you enjoy this chapter xxx**

 **Zammieotp: No worries xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Thank you! I agree that Cammie definitely changes her plans very quickly, and she'll probably be thinking on her feet in the next chapter. xxx**

 **GirafeRosie: Thank you so much! I do admit that Cammie knocking the girls out would have been interesting, but it was Karis, and Karis has a plan for this all. xxx**


	27. I'll Do It

**Zach POV**

'Get your hands off of my wife' I hissed stepping forward. Damian held me back. Ironic considering that less than 10 minutes ago I wanted to tear his head off.

'I wouldn't move if I were you' Karis moved her gun from pointing at Cammie to pointing at the bump. Within that instant, I saw red. I fought against Damian's hold. Cammie was trying to remain composed, but her eyes showed how scared she was.

'Now, I thought we had a bloody good deal, you and I, Damian' She began 'But sadly, you didn't keep to your end of the bargain'

'You told me that Zach had it! You lied which means our deal is off' Damian growled. Karis gritted her teeth.

'So you decided to let _her_ hunt me down?' She glared at Cammie 'This bitch' She pushed Cammie further and she stumbled. Cammie fell but caught herself before she fell completely.

'LEAVE HER ALONE!' I shouted. Damian didn't hold me back this time. I stormed forward. Karis' gun trained back on Cam.

'Take one more step, and I fire' She hissed. I stopped, holding my hands up. Cammie took a few moments to sit up properly. Her hands were bleeding slightly from landing on the gravel.

'Cam, are you okay?' I asked. Cam looked up at me and nodded slightly.

'Just an itch on my leg' She replied. I glanced back at Karis to see that her weight was mainly on one of her legs. She'd been shot, and judging by the wink that Cammie sent my way, she was responsible for it.

'Stop talking' Karis hissed. Cammie threw her head back to glare at her.

'Oh go fuck you-' Cammie was cut off by her own screams and groans. The baby had kicked her. Hard. She gritted her teeth and clenched her stomach trying to breath. I took a step towards her.

'Don't move' Karis warned.

'She's in pain!' I snapped stepping forward, Karis fired a shot just in front of my foot.

' _Don't move!_ ' She hissed.

'Zach….' Cammie groaned. My heart pulled and all I wanted to do was hold her, comfort her, make the pain go away. And certainly not here, not on the dirty ground with someone aiming a gun at us.

'Back away, Zach' Karis warned

'Look' I began, tears stinging my eyes the more Cam's cries of pain filled the air 'Whatever you want, I'll do it. Just please, let Cammie go' Karis thought about it for a moment, but it felt like an hour. The whole time Cammie was taking deep breaths trying to hold her pain in, and it kept breaking my heart. Karis smirked at me as if she could read my mind. She enjoyed making us both suffer.

'Whatever I want?' She teased

'Yes' I gritted my teeth. Karis tilted her head.

'I want to finish what Tina started. Meaning that _you_ have to leave Cammie, do whatever I say, and I _promise_ not to hurt her'

'NO!' Cammie screamed. She looked at me pleading 'Don't' She said. I bit my lip. The hardest decision I would ever have to make.

'I'll do it' I said begrudgingly

'NO!' Cammie cried. Karis smirked triumphantly. She dropped her gun and took a step back. Immediately I fell to the ground by Cammie's feet holding her in my arms. Her sobs were loud and heartbreaking.

'It'll be okay, Gallagher Girl. This will all be okay' I soothed 'Take some deep breaths'

'Don't leave' She clutched onto my shirt 'Please don't do this again, Zach' I gave her a sad smile but on the inside I was breaking.

'We'll be okay' I kissed her on the forehead. Cammie took a few more deep breaths shifting slightly to be more comfortable. I held her in my arms, closing my eyes and savouring this moment.

'Tick tock, Zach' Karis said 'We need to leave, now'

'Zach…' Cammie looked up at me, she cupped my face and pulled me down until our lips met. I could taste her salty tears. I placed one hand behind her neck pulling us impossibly closer. If this was going to be our last kiss, I wanted to savour it as much as I could. My other hand came down her side and landed on her bump. Once again I was leaving before my child entered the world. Thinking about how broken Sean will now be caused my throat to tighten with tears. I pulled back with glistening eyes just as the baby kicked where my hand was. Cam's pain seemed to have subsided, it was either that, or she was holding it in for my benefit.

'I love you, Cameron, more than I will ever love anyone else again. Thank you so much for giving me your heart over and over again despite me being an asshole' Cam laughed lightly 'You have given me so much more than I ever thought I'd receive. Sean and this baby have made me the happiest man alive' I gave her a kiss 'Till death do us part' I told her

'Till death do us part' She repeated. I caught a tear from her eye as it cascaded down her cheek.

'I love you' I told her once again

'I love you too'

'Aw, cute' Karis said sarcastically 'Now hurry the fuck up'

I gave Cammie one last kiss before standing up and moving towards Karis. At the last moment I turned around to see Damian helping Cammie to her feet. He looked up at me and gave a small nod as if to say _I'll keep her safe_. I nodded back. I followed Karis to her car and sunk into the passenger seat. I looked back at Cammie as we drove away. She was standing with tears rolling down her face and her hands placed tenderly on her stomach. That was the moment my heart broke.

 **Cammie POV**

Zach left. Again. Words cannot describe just how broken I am. The last kiss he gave me lingered on my lips, this was a goodbye. I watched as Zach stood up, his shoulders slumped and his head downcast as he walked towards Karis.

'Cameron' A voice I recognise from behind said. I looked up to see a tall, smartly dressed figure with a scar on his eye look at me. He offered his hand. I took it. Damian supported me as I stood up.

'Are you alright?' He asked

'No' I shook my head 'I don't think I ever will be' I looked back as Zach began to drive off. The reality of everything was sinking in. Then finally Zach disappeared in a cloud of dusk.

'Here' I turned back to Damian and gave him the data chip

'Did you look?' He asked. Before I spoke he held his hand up 'Of course you did'

'Your sons look like you' I offered. It was true. For this whole time I thought that Damian Knight was after the chip because it contained very important and classified information, however, I couldn't be more wrong.

The images and files that we pulled up were dated photos from his past. Family photos from holidays. A father loving his children. He was no more a monster that I am. All he wanted was to protect his children's identities.

Damian gave a smile.

'My eldest, Sebastian, is planning on going to university. He wants to be doctor' He sounded proud.

'That's sweet' I mustered a smile

'And your son, how is he?' Damian seemed concerned. It reassured me just a little bit.

'He's good' My smile disappeared 'I don't know what to do now' I began to cry. Damian pulled me into a hug. He ignored the fact that I was crying all over his expensive suit.

'I'm so sorry that it ended up this way' He tilted my head to look up at him. 'I can promise you Cameron, that I will do everything I can to get Zach back to you'

Just then, a car pulled up from the West side. Damian placed himself in between the car and myself.

Out jumped my mom and Joe. As soon as my mom's car door was shut, she whipped out her gun, and fired at Damian.

'NOOOOOO' I screamed as Damian fell to the ground.

'Cameron, step back!' Joe barked. I ignored him and fell to Damian's feet. Immediately my hands went to apply pressure to the open wound on his stomach.

'You don't get it!' I turned back to them with tears in my eyes 'Damian was only protecting his kids' They shared a look. I turned back to Damian, he was still conscious, taking very shaky breaths. Tears formed in the corner of his working eye.

'You're going to be okay' I soothed. Then he coughed up a little blood. 'Joe, I need help' I looked at my step dad with pleading eyes. Joe rolled up his sleeves and came next to me.

'Move your hands and support his head' Joe told me. I nodded and followed his instructions.

'Ambulance is on the way' Rachel told me. She passed the phone to Rachel I nodded.

'Kiddo' She began 'You're going to have to tell us the whole truth'

'Karis' I began 'She was behind all of this. It was her fault that Damian came after us' I wiped a tear from Damian's cheek 'He was only protecting his kids' I repeated my earlier statement. The tears welling up. That's all any of us wanted to do. We wanted to protect our kids. That's why mom shot Damian; she was protecting me.

Just then two more cars pulled up; Liz, Abby, Bex and Macey appeared from one car; Jonas, Nick, Grant and Townsend from the next.

'CAMMIE!' They all ran over to us

'What happened?' Liz asked

'He's bleeding' I told her 'Bullet to abdomen'

'Jez Cam, I thought you said he was the good guy' Bex commented

'She didn't shoot him. I did' My mom said

'Damn Rach, I didn't think you were serious about shooting him' Abby teased. My mom just shrugged

'He threatened my baby and my grandkids. He's lucky I didn't go for the head' She said. I glared.

'Too late for that' Grant chuckled. Then his smile disappeared 'Hey, where's Zach?' He asked. Everyone turned to me. I didn't try to stop the tears this time, everything just began to crumble.

'He...he's gone' I said. Everyone looked confused.

'What do you mean?' Bex asked

'Karis told him that if he left with her, then Sean, the baby and I will be safe' I wiped a tear.

'Oh Kiddo...' My mom sighed

'I don't believe this' Jonas shook his head

'It's happened again' Grant huffed.

'Sean's going to be crushed' Macey commented. The guilt and worry about Sean's reaction hit me hard. Townsend was closest to me and sensed my distress. He pulled me into his arms.

'We'll get him back, Cammie' He soothed 'We'll get him back'

'They shouldn't have gotten too far' Jonas pulled out his phone 'I'll check the police scanners'

'We'll think of a plan' Bex told me. The ambulance to take Damian away arrived. Everyone else moved around me like a blur, doing their own jobs whilst I was breaking inside

'Let's get you in the car to rest' Townsend said. I nodded allowing him to guide me into his car. Once we were settled, the silence that enveloped us was deafening.

'I don't think I've experienced deja vu until right now' He broke the silence. I gave a weak smile.

'You don't have hot chocolate this time' I told him. Edward gave a sad smile

'Perhaps I need to start carrying a flask with me at all times. Just in case' He was trying to make the situation more light hearted, but it wasn't working. We were just both too upset to try.

'Why does this always happen to me?' I blurted 'Why can't Zach and I be happy?'

'Don't say that'

'But it's true! Everytime Zach and I get just a little bit of happiness, something has to ruin it'

'The greatest love stories are never the easiest ones' He told me 'You and Zach are so strong both individually and as a unit. As Phoebe in F.r.i.e.n.d.s would say; he's your lobster' I burst out laughing. Edward Townsend, THE BRITISH SECRET SERVICE AGENT Edward Townsend just quoted a hit U.S. Sitcom to me.

'You like F.r.i.e.n.d.s?' I teased

'It's only one of the best shows! I'm hooked' He smiled widely. I laughed again, this time picturing my father-in-law sitting on his sofa obsessing over the drama whilst cleaning his semi-automatic weapon. Imagine it.

For a moment I forgot about the pain I felt...but only for a moment. Reality soon snuck in. Bex banged on the car window.

'There's been an accident'

 **Author's note: DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! What did you think of this chapter? So much to take in at once...What's going to happen next? Will Cammie be okay? What 'Accident'? Will Zach be safe? What about Karis? In the next chapter, Cammie is reunited with Sean; she will have to tell him the truth _and_ will have to face a terrible decision...Find out on (hopefully) Thursday xxx**

 **GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan: What did you think of this chapter? Did Zach make the right decision? Should Damian have done more? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? xxx**

 **GirafeRosie: Neither one of them got shot. I think Rachel was acting on instinct and doing what any mom would have done, considering that Rachel didn't know the entire story. With what I have planned for Karis, she's gonna wish she got shot. Sean will appear in the next chapter and be his cheeky, bubbly, innocent self. xxx**

 **Smiles180: I feel so sorry for Cammie in this chapter; I actually cried when writing it and had to take a break because it was so emotional to write. xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: Aww thank you! Hope you didn't fall of your seat with this chapter, lol. When my exams were over, I didn't do too much. I went on an early holiday which was nice. I do remember that I read _a lot_ of books that summer, which was brilliant. Gap Years are great _if_ you have a plan/goal for the year; my goal was to redecorate my room and write more stories (both I feel like I have achieved) and then just been working my arse off to earn money. But this gap year has taught me a lot about myself as a person _and_ presented me with a career path that I never thought possible before. I just want Ally to never stop writing these books, but she's interlinked pretty much all of her books in some capacity...imagine the ULTIMATE crossover between all of her books? I reckon it would be better than Infinity War haha! Aww thank you! I really do wish that Ally would read some of my stories. My life goal is for someone in the world to dedicate their 'Dedicated to' Page in a book to me. Life would be made if that happened. xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Zach was so pent up on anger, that it didn't work with Damian. Now he's redirected all of his emotions into keeping Cammie safe. Hope you liked this chapter! xxx**


	28. Daddy's Silly

**Cammie POV**

The hospital is just as bleak as I remember. The white washed walls reflecting light trying to brighten up the overwhelming stench of death. The nurses continued along the corridor, some glancing at me. One of two looking me up and down. I just ignored them. Others were busy on their rounds and looked like they hadn't slept in days. I sat in a plastic chair losing the feelings in my thighs and butt. This cannot be the end.

Zach was involved in a horrific crash; the fire brigade were called and had to cut the roof of the car off in order to free him and Karis. That bitch is lucky to still be breathing...barely. Zach was then airlifted out of the scene to hospital where he was immediately taken into the operating theatre. His condition from rescue to theatre remained at critical.

The whole journey to the hospital, I felt numb. Pure and utter numbness.

'Mrs Goode?' A doctor came out. My whole family had camped out here, apart from Abby who was looking after Sean. Everyone looked up at the doctor. I stood up.

'That's me' I said. The doctor gave me a sympathetic smile (one that I've become very equated with recently).

'May I have a word?' He asked. I nodded. My mom patted my arm.

'Would you like me to come with you?' She asked

'No' I shook my head 'I'll be okay'

I followed the doctor down a series of corridors. The sound of heart monitors going off made my heart sound so weak.

He led me into his office. His walls were decorated with diplomas of all different kinds, each one practially screaming at me _you can trust him_.

'Mrs Goode-'

'Cammie, please' I told him.

'Cammie' He began 'This whole ordeal must be a highly stressful and emotional time. Have you been seen to by a doctor about your baby?'

I shook my head.

'I know that we are here to talk about your husband, however under the circumstances, it would be best for me to check that everything is safe for you'

I nodded along.

The doctor moved across the room to get his tools.

'Could you lie down on this table please?' He helped me up.

'Now could you lift your shirt please?' He asked. I did.

'You aren't very talkative' He observed as he began checking my stomach.

'I'm going through a lot right now' I said plainly. He closed his mouth realising how stupid what he said was. Silence passed for several minutes.

'The good news is that your baby appears to be perfectly fine' He said

'And the bad news?' I asked. The doctor's head dropped slightly.

'It's your husband'

...

Zach was lying on one of the beds, his face covered with scratches and dried blood. There was a tube sticking out of his mouth to help him breathe. His torso was covered in bandages, some more so stained with dark crimson than others. His right arm and both of his legs were in casts. I moved over silently and held his left hand in my own. His hand was bruised, but it caused his wedding band to stand out even more. I bit my lip to stop the tears.

'The doctors have done all they can' The medic behind me said 'However, with the extent of his injuries, the outcome does not look good' I pulled my attention away from my husband to look at the doctor who hovered in the doorway.

'What are you saying?' I asked. He looked down at his hands, bit his lip and looked back at me.

'When the medics arrived at the scene earlier, Zach was unconscious and bleeding badly. There is swelling on his brain which hasn't subsided, there is also a hairline fracture on his spinal cord, meaning that we do not know precisely _how_ much damage has been caused until... _if_ Zach wakes up'

'I'm not following'

'Mr Goode's quality of life with change. If his spinal cord isn't damaged, he'll still need to learn how to use his right arm as well as mobility in his legs, therefore learning to walk again; these will take some time, your baby will probably be walking before Zach does' He cleared his throat 'Again, that is only _if_ his spinal cord isn't damaged. He might have some brain damage which could change how he processes memories and other normal functions'

'And what...what _if_ his spinal cord is broken?' I was hesitalnt to ask. Fearing the answer.

'He could be paralyzed. However this could be in one leg, both, from the waist down, the neck down...' He stopped when he say my grim expression. He sighed as if the next words could break all of us 'We believe that it is in Mr Goode's best interest that we turn off his life support machine'

I felt my legs cave under me. I slumped down in the seat next to Zach. His heart rate was slow. Mine was fast.

'Of course that is only our suggestion' He quickly added 'You are his wife after all, the decision lies with you'

I turned back to study Zach's face. Despite the fact that he was covered in scraps, he looked peaceful. It reminded me of my phone lock screen; Sean and Zach both cuddled up together, both fast asleep. My heart lurched again, a tear fell.

'Would you like to be left alone?' He asked

'Could you bring my mom in? And my stepdad...and my father-in-law' I asked. The doctor nodded and left the room. I held Zach's hand again, pressing my lips to it.

'Please wake up' I muttered 'Please, please, please wake up'

...

'Cammie, you need to eat, sweetheart' My mom pushed some fries in front of me.

'I'm not hungry' I muttered.

'You might not be, but your baby will be. Eat' She said. I took one fry and ate it slowly.

'Happy now?' I asked her sarcastically. My mom pursed her lips, waiting to say something, but decided against it.

'It's a start' She said instead. I sighed. We were in the tiny canteen in the hospital. After telling Joe, Rachel and Edward about the decision the doctor gave to me, the dynamic in the room shifted. My mom was worried about the baby, Joe was worried about me, and Edward was worried about Zach.

Mom had taken me to get food whilst Joe informed the others and Townsend had a few moments with Zach alone.

'Abby's struggling with Sean' She offered.

'Really?' I asked, glad for the slight distraction. My mom raised her eyebrow.

'Out of all the years that Sean has been on this planet, when has Abby _ever_ been left alone with Sean?' She pointed out.

'You're right' I chuckled 'The amount of missions she had during Sean's first year was slightly strange'

'She was like this when you were born!' My mom offered 'She once had the change your diaper, and ended up getting powder _in the chimney_ ' Rachel shook her head 'God knows how that happened, but that was the last time she did it'

'Abby's better at being the badass aunt' I said.

'Agreed' She smiled. Joe came into the room carrying three cups of coffee. He came and sat next to me.

'Drink' He ordered me. I rolled my eyes but took the cup.

'Really?' My mom raised her eyebrow 'You listen to _him_ but not me?'

Joe and I both shrugged simultaneously. Rachel shook her head and chuckled.

'You two are unbelievable'

'Come on Rach' Joe threw his arm around me and smirked 'You love us both'

'I wonder why' She rolled her eyes playfully. I laughed lightly, resting my head on Joe's shoulder.

'Mom…' I began. 'Did you ever think about turning off Joe's oxygen machine?' I asked. My mom and Joe shared a look, his shoulder muscles tensed beneath my head. I looked up at him.

'What?' I asked, looking between them 'What aren't you telling me?'

'Considering that your mother and I were not married at the time, legally speaking, it wasn't her decision to make' Joe told me

'So what could have happened?' I asked. Joe looked at Rachel, then back at me.

'Knowing that I was doing something dangerous, I changed my medical files to assign a guardian to make the decision, if it ever arose, for me'

'Did you chose mom?' I asked

'No' He said 'I chose you'

'Me?' I sat back in surprise 'Why?'

'I knew that I was developing feeling for Rachel, and I had a feeling that she was too' He snuck a glance at his wife 'However, I knew that the decision would be a very much head vs heart battle. Whereas, I believed you would have seen the bigger picture'

'Why didn't I know about this?' I looked at my mom

'You went missing, Kiddo' She said plainly 'And you lost your memory. We thought it would be best that you only had one thing on your mind to deal with'

'Oh' I slumped back in the chair. Rachel's phone rang.

'Excuse me' She moved off out of the room.

'You don't have to make your decision right way' Joe said as if he was reading my mind. 'His condition might improve, or it might decline. We don't know yet'

'I can't have this baby without him Joe' My voice cracked.

'You had Sean without him, and if it came to it, you can have this baby without him as well. You aren't alone Cammie' He kissed my forehead 'You aren't alone'

'That was Abby' Rachel came back to the table 'She's bringing Sean here'

'Mom, him being here won't help me' I said

'Maybe not, but Sean hasn't seen you in weeks. He missed you terribly when you were away. Just seeing one parent would be good enough for him. _Plus,_ having Sean here might be a good distraction for Edward' She looked at me carefully 'Edward hasn't had the same experience of being a parent as you or myself, but Zach is his son and everyone can see just how much pain he is in' My mom held my hand and squeezed. 'Trust me kiddo, Sean will work his magic on all of us'

...

I began to pace the corridor. My six year old son was on his way to the hospital. How am I going to explain that Zach, his dad, might not wake up any time soon?

'You need to rest' Edward was sat on one of the plastic chairs that lined the hallway.

'I can't. If I sit down then the baby starts moving and it's uncomfortable'

'I said _rest_ not sit' He raised an eyebrow at me 'When was the last time you slept?'

'When was the last time you did?' I countered.

'Touche'

The doors opened at the other end of the hallway, Joe came in holding Sean's hand. Sean looked worried and unsure. In all fairness, the last time he was at the hospital, it was me that was in the bed not waking up.

'MOMMY!' Sean's face lit up when he spotted me. He let go of Joe's hand and sprinted town the corridor. He leapt into my arms.

'I've missed you!' He said

'I've missed you too' I kissed his cheek 'So, so, so, much'

'I've got another wobbly tooth!' He opened his mouth and jabbed a finger inside.

'Oh no! Not another one! Do I need to get super glue?' I teased

'Noooo, that would be silly' He giggled. Joe and Townsend were both smiling. I leant down to Sean's ear.

'Have you said hello to grandpa Ed?' I asked. Sean shook his head. 'Go on then'

'Grandpa Ed!' Sean jumped on to Townsend's lap 'I've got a wobbly tooth!' He opened his mouth again

'Really?' Edward said in mock surprise. 'How did it happen?'

'I was playing hide and seek with Auntie Abby. Then I fell over and smacked my chin. But I didn't cry! I was a brave boy'

'You were' Edward pulled him into a hug.

'Grandpa, you look tired' Sean placed his hands on Edwards cheeks, pushing and pulling them 'You'll get wrinkles' He told him

'I do not have wrinkles' Edward teased.

'Yes you do! You get lines right here when you're thinking' Sean prodded Edward's forehead. I held back my laughter.

'I do not!'

'You do' I said. Sean covered his mouth and giggled.

'See, mommy knows!' Sean turned back to look at me. He looked up and down the corridor. His smile fading.

'Mommy, where's daddy?' He asked. My smile too disappeared. I took a seat next to Edward. Sean shifted on his lap.

'Daddy's not feeling very well' I told him

'Is he poorly?' Sean asked

'A little. That's why he has to stay here for a while'

'Can I see him?' Sean wondered. I looked at Edward and Joe, not sure that to say.

'It's up to you' Joe told me. I took a deep breath.

'Sean' I began 'Daddy's asleep right now. He's very tired and you might not be able to wake him up'

'Why isn't daddy waking up?' Such an innocent question. Not such an innocent answer

'He hurt himself and needs to sleep'

'Daddy's silly'

'Yes. He is'

 **Author's note: My heart broke a lot in this chapter. Poor, poor Cammie. The weight of all of this will be hard on her and the baby. But at least Sean's back! Sean will keep Cammie sain and bring some hope for Townsend. Find out on Monday what happens next where Cammie will have a gut wrenching decision to make...to love or to lose? Also the beginning of this chapter is also the beginning of Chapter 20 of _Selling Our Soul_ from Zach's perspective. Thought I needed these two parallels. See you all soon xxx**

 **GirafeRosie: Oops...sorry, Zach and Cammie aren't completely safe for now...The baby is perfectly healthy, let's just hope that Cammie can maintain this. What do you think of Sean's reaction to this whole situation? Should Cammie tell him the truth? xxx**

 **Smiles180: There is so much drama with only two chapters left! In all fairness, these next two chapters are the longer than I usually do, so I hope you enjoy all the drama that is about to come your way xxx**

 **GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan: Did Karis cause the accident? Or did Zach cause the accident to stop Karis? I think Rachel was so built up on emotions that she just acted on instinct; similar to Zach wanting to shoot Damian without knowing the whole story. Aww thank you! I love Townsend and Cammie's relationship and I've always pictured that it was stronger when Sean was born, because Townsend had missed on those parts with Zach. What did you think of Sean and Townsend's little moment? xxx**

 **Guest: Sorry about that! Cliffhangers are my favourite thing! xxx**


	29. Definitely Not

**Cammie POV**

It's been too long since Zach was taken into the hospital. Too long since I last heard his voice. Too long since I last saw his smirk. I'd do anything to see his smirk again, to hear him call me _Gallagher Girl_ just one more time.

'Mommy' Sean jumped on my bed 'Are we going to see daddy today?' He asked. I still haven't allowed Sean to see Zach, but that doesn't stop Sean asking every single morning.

'Not today, honey' I ran my fingers through his hair 'Bex and Grant are going to take you to the park'

'But I went to the park last week!' He sighed defeated

'Well...um...what would you like to do instead?' I asked

'See daddy' He huffed, folding his arms across his chest. It was my turn to sigh.

'You can't' I said

'Why not?'

'Because he needs to rest'

'Why? His bed is here, he should be here!' Sean was getting more angry and more upset by the second.

'He can't!' I didn't mean to raise my voice but I did. Sean looked up at me with wide eyes. I felt tears form in mine 'He can't' I said softer, my voice cracking a little.

'Don't cry mommy' Sean stood up and wound his arms around my neck. I hugged him back. A few tears did fall. Sean leant back and wiped my eyes.

'Don't be sad, mommy. The baby won't like it' He was so sweet, so caring. I laughed lightly.

'Promise me that you will never change' I soothed his cheek. Sean smiled

'I will have to change mommy, I can't stay in my pajamas forever' He giggled. The doorbell went off.

'Someone's here! Someone's here!' He bounced up and down on the bed. 'Mommy, get up! Someone's here!'

'I'm up, I'm up!' I got out of bed, grabbed my dressing gown and headed downstairs. I opened the door.

'You're early' I said to Bex and Grant

'We went shopping' Bex shrugged carrying in groceries.

'At 8:30 in the morning?' I raised my eyebrow at her. Bex shrugged again, she moved off into the kitchen. I shot Grant a questioning look. He shook his head

'Don't ask. She's been up since 4:30'

'Why?' I asked. Grant checked over my shoulder to make sure Bex wasn't listening.

'She said she had her _Baxter feeling_ and that it was a bad one'

'Uncle Grant!' Sean came bouncing down the stairs. He jumped into Grant's outstretched arms.

'Hey buddy! How are you?'

'I'm good' Sean smiled 'Mommy was crying because I wanted to see daddy' I glared at Sean, sometimes he doesn't know when to stop talking. Grant looked at me with one raised eyebrow. I looked away.

'Sean, would you like pancakes?' I asked

'Yes please!' Sean bounced down the corridor.

'How are you holding up, Cam?' Grant asked. I shrugged

'Taking every day one at a time' I said.

'How's the baby?'

'Good' I skimmed my hand across my stomach 'Edward took me for a scan a few days ago. Baby's heartbeat is perfect. About the size of a cauliflower now'

'27 weeks, right?' He mentally checked. I nodded.

'Speaking of food, I'm starving' He patted his belly 'And I'm sure you are too. When was the last time you ate properly?' He asked

'I'm fine, Grant' I waved it way. We made out way into the kitchen. Bex and Sean were busy mixing the batter for pancakes.

'Sean,' Grant began 'What did you have for dinner last night?'

'Grandpa Ed came round and we had fish fingers, chips and peas' He smiled

'And what did mommy have?' Grant asked

'Mommy had some chips but said she wasn't feeling well. Grandpa Ed didn't believe her'

Grant looked at me triumphantly

'I rest my case' He said.

'Fine' I huffed

'Cammie, you'll have three pancakes' Bex said, her eyes narrowing 'And you will eat them all'

'As long as there's maple syrup and strawberries, then I'll eat'

'Promise?' Bex raised an eyebrow at me

'I promise' I replied.

Sean's laughter filled the air throughout breakfast. As promised I did eat all of my food. I know that I should be eating more than I have be doing for the baby, but my mind is so preoccupied with Zach worry that the whole idea of food is off putting.

...

After breakfast I had a quick shower and got changed into a maternity pair of navy jeans and a white blouse.

'I'm off' I called to the others as I made my downstairs.

'Where are you going?' Sean asked, looking up from his colouring

'To the doctors' I kissed him on the nose and ruffled his hair. 'Be good for Bex and Grant'

'I will, mommy'

'Cam, can we talk?' Bex asked. I nodded and led her into the hallway.

'Today's the day, isn't it?' She asked once we were alone.

'I don't know what you're talking about, Bex' I said

'You're turning off his life support, aren't you?' I sucked in a shallow breath. Bex pulled me into her arms

'I'm so sorry, Cammie' She held on tight.

'The doctors all said that there's not much that can be done. The swelling on his brain has gone down but he's still unresponsive. He should have woken up by now'

'You're doing what's best for Zach' She pulled back but held me tightly still 'He wouldn't want you to see him like this. It's not good for you _or_ the baby'

'I can't wait for this baby to get here' I caressed my stomach

'Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?' She asked. I shook my head.

'That's the furthest thing from my mind right now'

'Do you want me to go with you?'

'No it's fine. Edward is meeting me at the hospital; I think it's only fair that he's there too'

'If you need me, call me'

'Will do' Bex gave me one more hug before I slipped out of the door.

...

When I got to the hospital, Edward was already waiting for me.

'How are you feeling?' He asked, pulling me into a hug.

'Numb' I told him honestly 'You?'

'Pretty much the same' He let out a shuttered breath 'I didn't tell him how much I loved him' I've never seen Townsend this broken before or lost before.

'Have you had anything to eat?' He composed himself

'Yes, Bex and Grant made me eat before I left'

'Good' He offered me his arm 'Shall we?'

Townsend led me into the hospital. My feet felt like they weighed a tonne, or that could just be the weight of my heart.

Zach was still asleep in his bed. Liz had managed to sneakily give Zach doses of her formula to stop his muscles from fatiguing. There had been progress in some parts; the bones in his legs and right arm had been put into casts and were set properly, his internal bleeding had stopped and the swelling on his brain had gone down. The damage to his spinal cord is still a mystery until he wakes up. Theoretically he should have woken up by now.

I slid into my usual seat next to him, my hands covering his left.

'I'll leave you too alone' Edward kissed my head and slipped out. Since Zach was taken into hospital, I haven't been left alone for a single day. There was always someone round at the house to keep an eye on Sean and me. The only moments I can truly grieve is with Zach. I squeezed his hand.

'Hey' I began 'It's me again. It seems as though you're taking our wedding vows extremely seriously with the whole _in sickness and in health_ part' I laughed for my own benefit 'Sean's asking about you, again. I don't really know what to say. What did you tell him, when our roles were reversed?' I bit my lip 'You know that there will _never_ be anyone I love more than you. You've given me so much heartbreak and so much joy, and this decision is not easy. I'm nearly 7 months pregnant, Zach. You've missed _quite_ a lot; Bex has finally picked her wedding dress and Sean is going to be page boy, which should be... _interesting_ ' I laughed 'The doctors have said that you should have woken up by now, but knowing you, you'll wait till the last moment to wake up and smirk and tell me that I had nothing to worry about. I want you to wake up. God, I would do anything to have you back here, just anything' I paused 'Damian recovered after mom shot him; he disappeared before the CIA could get to him. He's probably back with his family. I'm happy for him. Karis is in jail, never to see the light of day again. I don't think it's fair though, she can walk around, she has a bed, she is breathing freely whilst you are struggling. I can't be bothered to be angry at her though, it won't help me, it won't help you' I intertwined our fingers 'Can you just wake up and tell me how cheesy I'm being. Do your stupid _aww, Gallagher girl, you really do care_ thing. Or dip me in the middle of the corridor and kiss the shit out of me! I want back the boy I met in the elevator in Washington, the guy who gave me M&M's and tricked the shit out of me. I want the guy who went crazy over the summer looking for me. I want _you_ , Zach. I want you right now' I pressed a kiss to his hand 'If you wake up right now, I'll tell you that you were right, I'll take back all the shitty things I've ever said to you. I'll let you name the baby!' I exclaimed 'Actually no, you can't pick this baby's name, that has to be something for _us_ to decide, because this is _our_ baby Zach' I picked up his hand and placed it on the top of my stomach. The baby kicked immediately. I felt a tear cascade down my cheek.

'You need to wake up to see your baby, Zach' The baby kicked where Zach's hand was again.

'Wake up, please' I begged. Townsend came into the room

'Any luck?' He asked. I shook my hand. Townsend knelt down next to me, removed Zach's hand from my stomach and placed it back on the bed.

'Cameron, I know that this decision is the worst decision any human can make in humanity. But it's the _best_ decision for Zach' He squeezed my hands, his voice cracked and his eyes welled up. 'He's in a lot of pain, Cammie, perhaps it's best that we let him go'

'I can't, Edward. I can't do it'

'And I don't want you to either, but Zach hasn't come back to us, and at this rate he won't' Edward held my hands tighter 'I love Zachary so much and I am so proud of him' A tear escaped. 'But I understand that he is suffering and I have to say goodbye. It's best if you do too'

I flurry of tears escaped and I broke down again. Edward cradled me in his arms, our tears falling onto each others clothes, neither of us caring.

After a few minutes we composed ourselves as best as we could, we turned arm in arm to face Zach. He was still the same. Still broken. I planted a kiss on his forehead.

'I love you, Zach' I whispered, withdrawing.

Townsend said a few words and held his hand. Then we both stepped back and just studied Zach. These were my final memories of him, and I wanted to remember everything.

Then, something caught my eye.

His index finger on his left hand twitched ever so slightly.

'Did you see that?' I asked.

'See what?'

'His finger, it moved!' I exclaimed, Edward gave me a sad smile

'Cammie, don't do this to yourself'

'I'm telling the truth, look!' I said. Townsend turned to study Zach's hand. I held my breath for a few moments, then boom, two fingers clearly moved. A smile spread widely across Townsend's face.

'He's a lucky bastard' Edward chuckled. I smiled too.

'He's my lucky bastard'

 **One Month Later**

 **Zach POV**

'Okay, now try and put your weight on this foot' Joe was crouching in front of me, my arms resting on the two balance beams either side of me. I tried to lift my left foot, I could only lift it an inch of the ground; pain shot through my body.

'Good, now try and take a step' He said. I gritted my teeth and willed myself to move forward. My foot connected with the ground but then my knee buckled and I began to fall. Joe caught me then steady me.

'This isn't working' I hissed

'You're just stubborn' He said 'It's been a month, you can't expect everything happen in one go'

'I know' I grumbled 'But me being like this has put strain on Cammie'

Ever since Cammie and my emotional reunion, she's been taking care of me, Sean _and_ the baby. It's too much for her.

'Do you want to finish for today?' He asked. I nodded. Joe made sure that I was steady before moving off to grab my wheelchair. Yep, that's right; I, Zachary Goode need a wheelchair.

'I can't wait to get rid of this shitty thing' I punched it with my good hand.

'Just a little bit longer, that's all' He patted my shoulder. I sighed, sinking into the contraption (not allowing Joe to see my pain). After about 10 minutes of trying to get me into the car, we were on the move. The car was steady and I found myself drifting to sleep.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. White noise filled my ears. My body felt disconnected from my mind, I couldn't control anything, but I could feel the burning. My whole body flooded with some sort of fire. I couldn't move away from it, not could I reach out and touch it. The flames consumed me. They were just_ there _. The white noise got louder, a high pitched buzzing, followed by two sharp pains on my chest. Slowly I was becoming more aware, my body attuning to my surroundings._

 _The white noise was dying down and I can hear muttering. Someone in the distance calling my name._

 _Zach._

 _Zach._

'Zach?' I felt someone rubbing my arm, I opened my eyes to Cammie's beautiful smile. I looked around me, we'd arrived back home. 'Are you okay?' She asked, a line creasing her forehead as her eyebrows knitted together. I smirked.

'Just peachy, Gallagher Girl' She chuckled and kissed me. I lifted my arms up slowly, they hurt, but I could move them. I rested my bad arm on her hip and the other behind her neck, pulling her closer.

'I think we need to get you out of the car' She withdrew, a hand landing on my chest.

'I can do it' I unbucked my belt trying to lift myself up.

'What do you think you're doing?' Her hands stopped me. I glared at her.

'Getting out of the car'

'Zach' She sighed 'You aren't strong enough yet'

'I can do this' I hissed. Cammie huffed but step back from me

'If you think so. But remember that if you fall over, I'm going to laugh and probably pee myself'

'I can do this' I said softer this time. Cammie's harsh expression became softer, but also full of worry. She wanted to believe in me, but at the same time, part of her knew that I couldn't do it.

I gritted my teeth pushing myself up. I tried with all my might to move my left foot. For once, it was cooperating with me. I tentatively placed it on the ground. I smiled internally, pride inside wanting to prove everyone wrong. However, my ego was just a _little_ too big. As soon as I placed weight on my leg, my body began to collapse under me. I gripped the edge of the car to steady myself, pain radiating through me.

'Hate to say _I told you so_ but….' There was a smirk playing on her lips.

'Ha, ha' I said sarcastically.

'Come on' She held onto my hands 'try some baby steps'

'I've already been doing this with Joe'

'Yes, _but_ last time Joe was in this position was when _he_ had to walk again, it's very different when you're teaching someone else'

'Oh yeah, who did you teach?' I quipped. In hindsight I probably should have thought about my question first.

'Our son' She pointed out ''And I'm determined to get you walking before this baby is born. Now, man the fuck up and take a step' She gave me an encouraging squeeze of my hands.

'Just look at me' She said 'Keep your focus on me'

I stared into her eyes, they were glistening in the light. I haven't stared into Cammie's eyes properly for a long time. She had flex of brown in both of her eyes that I'd never really noticed before.

'You're so beautiful' I told her. A blush crept up her cheeks.

'Try and move your left foot' She said softly. I glanced down at my feet. 'Hey' She squeezed my hand 'Eyes up here buddy' She smirked. I chuckled but looked back at her eyes. It was hard not to look at my feet, but I found myself getting lost in her eyes again. I could feel pain through my body as I tried to move, but I knew that I couldn't look away from Cammie, I just squeezed her hands instead.

'You're going really well' She smiled. I smiled in return.

'How many steps have we taken?' I asked.

'Two' She shrugged

'Seriously?' I was irrated that we were putting in so much effort into just two steps.

'Just think, it's two more steps than you did this morning' I chuckled at her optimism.

'I love you, Cammie'

'I love you too' She leant forward and kissed me quickly.

'No, I mean I _really_ love you. You've had to deal with so much in your life and with everything recently, I honestly believe that you deserve a medal'

'Zach-'

'I'm serious Gallagher Girl! With me being a coma and then dealing with Sean _and_ the baby, you've had your plate full. _Then_ you've had to deal with me trying to get back to normal. I'm sorry for what you've gone through'

'In sickness and in health, dipshit. I'm stuck with you'

'So, it's not just a piece of paper?' I teased. Cammie chuckled

'Definitely not'

 **Author's note: Quite a long chapter today! Cammie had a very tough and emotional decision, but I'm glad Zach is now awake...although he's not 100% back to normal, he's making progress. I promise that I'll go more into depth with Zach's recovery process soon (I'll be doing that in the third story to this series which I'm brainstorming at the moment). In the next chapter, THE BABY ARRIVES! AHHHHHHHH! So excited for you all to find out the baby's gender and name! See you all on Thursday xxx**

 **GirafeRosie: I think it was very hard for Cammie to tell Sean the truth considering that I don't think Cammie has really come to terms with Zach being in hospital indefinitely. Sean is my favourite character with how he can just jump into situations and be amazing with it. Oh my god! That story about your tooth made me cringe slightly. I've been trying to get this chapter sorted and I just kept writing, but I'm so excited for the next chapter. FULL of emotion. Thank you so much xxx**

 **Smiles180: There will be another story after this (won't be for a while though) which will almost follow straight after this storyline with Zammie dealing with the new baby** _and_ **Zach still dealing with the repercussions of the accident. xxx**

 **Zammieotp: Yeah...lot of drama with the this chapter _and_ the next chapter will be a long one as well xxx**

 **GallagherGirlEmbassyRow: Sean has only known Zach as his 'daddy' for only a short amount of time but have bonded _very_ quickly so I don't think Cam would want to take that hope away from Sean if she told him the truth xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I KNOWWWW xxx**

 **Fairy095: I KNOWWW xxx**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: Zach and Cammie have had to go through so many difficult decisions. Karis is just pure evil. I love the idea that Townsend is just sat watching them in Central Perk or in Monica's apartment just chilling. Very heartbroken indeed xxx**


	30. Baby Goode

**Author's note: Hello everybody! As usual for the last chapter of my stories, the comments are at the top of the chapter. I hope that you have loved this story! In this chapter you'll get to meet the new baby Goode! The gender and name has been something I picked out when I first began writing this story and I can't believe that 30 chapters later, I can finally share this secret with you!. My next story that I will upload will be a Heist Society story which will be uploaded in a few weeks once I'm back from holiday. Thank you to every single one of you who has loved this story and have pushed me to write more. Part Three of this series is in the brainstorming stages so make sure you follow and fav my profile to keep up to date with new stories. Thank you all so much again! xxx**

 **GirafeRosie: I know! I'm so sad that this is the last chapter as well, I've loved writing these last few long chapters and it's definitely inspired me for the next story. Zach would not have missed his kid being born, Cammie wouldn't have allowed him to either. You'll just have to wait and see about the baby! Thank you so much as always from the bottom of my heart xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you have enjoyed this story! I love seeing your reviews on pretty much every story I've written! Thank you always xxx**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: Bex and Cammie's friendship to me has always been the strongest out of all the girls. Zach managed to wake up at the very last moment when all hope was lost, but his recovery will take _a lot_ longer. Hope you like the baby's name and gender! Thank you so much for your continued support xxx**

 **Smiles180: No terrorist stuff, just pure Zammie heart warming bonding/family moments. Thank you and love you always xxx**

 **GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan: I think if I'd let Zach die then I'd hate myself lol! Yes there will be another story but I don't know when exactly as I have other projects in the pipeline, but when I do write it, I'll let you know. Thank you so much as always xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: I cried buckets when I was writing it, and this chapter in fact. I can't wait to share with you the baby's name either! Thank you always xxx**

 **So here it is...Chapter 30**

* * *

 **Cammie POV**

It has been a long, slow process to even get Zach standing, _but_ I have him back, which is the main thing. I can still see Sean's glowing face when we wheeled Zach into the house; Sean ran up to him, a massive smile beaming across his face.

' _Daddy!' He bounced up and down_

' _Hey buddy' Zach croaked out_

' _I've missed you' Sean was going to hug him but decided against it. 'You look broken'_

' _I feel broken' Zach tried to laugh_

' _Will you get better?' Sean asked, his eyes darting from Zach to me._

' _It'll be a while' Zach said_

' _Like a week?' He wondered._

' _No sweetie' I knelt down as far as I could, but the bump stopped me. 'Daddy will need a long, long time to recover'_

' _But he will get better, won't he?' Sean asked. Zach and I shared a look. Zach then turned to Sean with a smile._

' _I'm going to be fantastic'_

That was over a month ago, but the constant reminder that our lives have all changed hangs over me everyday. Edward practically moved in with us once Zach was out of the hospital.

He helped look after Sean whilst Zach and I spent some time together, he also took me to all of my doctor appointments when Zach couldn't. Townsend also cooked delicious food which was such a bonus considering that the baby was about to pop and I can also barely see my toes.

'How are you feeling today?' I asked Zach. He was lying in bed staring at the ceiling whilst the sun was shining through the windows.

'Good' He said without moving

'You're lying' I plopped down next to him. I studied him carefully, 'What's wrong?' I asked. Zach shrugged

'I don't know. Everything I guess' He turned to look at me, his eyes sadder than usual

'What do you mean?'

'I feel useless' With his good hand he gestured to himself 'I'm not the same person anymore'

'No one ever is the same' I sighed running my hands through his hair 'Look at me for example. I'm not the same girl that I was when I first started Gallagher, _nor_ am I the same girl that I was when I finished Gallagher. I have the scars that tell one story, and a son who tells a billion more! I might not be the same person I was, but I sure as hell like the person I am today'

'You don't get it' Zach hissed 'I can't walk Cammie, my reflexes in my right hand isn't the same as it was! How am I going to be an agent again?'

'It'll take time-'

'Face it' He interupted 'My life is over'

'Oh?' I gritted by teeth 'Well, I'm sorry that you're unhappy with your _life_ but from where I'm sitting, you are so lucky with what you have'

'I didn't mea-'

'You have a father who loves you so much that he was willing to _let you go_ if that meant you found peace. Not to mention that he's also taken time _off work_ to help us. You also have a son who loves and adores you more than anything in the world! He missed you every single day and it broke my heart that you were once again, not in his life. You also have friends who would take a bullet for you if they had to, and they wouldn't even question it!'

'Cammie-'

'No. You're letting me finish' I snapped 'You also have this baby Zach. A human being who is half you and in my book, that makes them perfect beyond belief. You also have me, asshole. You've had me since 2007 and no matter how hard I've tried to forget about you or move on, you always seem to bring me back in with your damn smirk and your stupidly perfect eyes. But the main thing that you should be grateful for, is that your life _isn't_ over. You're alive, Zach' My voice broke 'You're alive and you're here and you will get better. Maybe not today, or tomorrow or maybe a year from now. But you _will_ get better, _life_ will get better' Zach lifted his hand and wiped a tear from my eye silently 'Don't you dare say that your life is over because for a horrifying moment, that decision rested in my hands and I would never forgive myself if I had to make it again' The tears were falling now. Zach pushed himself up, wincing slightly, so that his back was against the headboard.

'Come here' He pulled me into arms allowing my tears to soak his shirt.

'You're alive' I choked out

'I know' he whispered into my hair

'You're safe'

'I know'

'Don't ever leave me again'

'I won't' He kissed my head. 'I promise you that I won't'

...

I must have drifted off to sleep. The next thing I remember was the evening sun setting low in the sky causing colours of orange and purple to cascade across it. I looked around to see a blanket placed over me and Zach. He was smiling down at me.

'Hey sleepy head' He smirked

'What time is it?' I asked

'About 8ish. Dad's been looking after Sean whilst you slept'

'Did you sleep?' Zach shook his head

'I was too focused on you. It feels amazing to hold you like this again' His fingers lightly stroked my arm causing goosebumps to appear. I shivered slightly causing Zach to smirk more.

'What are you smirking about?' I wondered. He shrugged.

'The fact that even like this' He gestured to himself 'I can still get a reaction from you'

I punched his chest causing Zach to cough.

'Ow! I'm still injured you know'

'Oh shut up' I sat up and kissed him, hard on the lips. Zach reacted to my touch and we began to sink back into familiarity, just us two and no one else. Then the baby kicked...hard. I jumped back from Zach, both of us staring at each other with wide eyes.

'Are you okay? Does it hurt? Do we need to go to the hospital? Is the baby coming?' He asked frantically.

'I'm fine, Zach. The baby's just getting antsy' The baby kicked again and I hissed through my teeth.

'I can't wait to meet this little one' Zach's hand then moved onto my stomach, moving in small circles.

'Me neither' I traced my hand over my stomach as well. Zach and I brushed hads a few times, we shot each other quick smiles when it happened.

'Mommy, Daddy' Our thoughts were interrupted by Sean standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes and clutching his favourite teddy. 'I had a nightmare'

I raised my eyebrow but didn't say anything. Sean has been having frequent nightmares since Zach returned home. Considering that Sean had only supposed to have been asleep for about half an hour, clearly he was using the _nightmare_ as an excuse to sleep in our bed.

'Can I sleep in here?' Sean asked.

'Buddy, maybe tonight is not the best time' Zach said

'Please, I won't take up too much space' He pleaded. Zach and I shared a look. Zach sighed.

'Come on then' I shifted in the bed. Sean bounced up and snuggled in between us.

'If you're staying here then you need to go to sleep' I told him.

'But I'm not tired anymore!' He exclaimed.

'Sean' I sighed 'You need to sleep sweetheart'

'No' He huffed

'Buddy, you need to go to sleep right now, or the tickle monster will get you' Zach smirked mischieviously. Sean's eyes widened.

'No, not the monster!'

'Oh yes' Zach's eyes twinkled 'The monster will get you' Zach lifted both of his hands dramatically and then proceeded to tickle Sean's stomach. Sean laughed loudly. Zach took this as encouragement to continue and to make monster noises. My heart felt whole seeing Zach interacting with Sean properly, something he hasn't really been able to do during his recovery.

I laughed as well. This was a moment that all three of us, as a family, hadn't had for a long time. For the first time in a while, all our worries were pushed to one side and we are happy.

Then…

'Oh my gosh!' I exclaimed

'Ewwww Mommy wet the bed!' Sean gasped

'Cammie, are you okay?' Zach asked

'Zach….my water broke' I said slowly. Zach's eyes widened to the size of saucepans.

'What does that mean?' Sean asked

'It means that the baby's coming' I told him. Zach still hadn't said anything. He was frozen with his mouth slightly open. Not good.

'Sean, go and get Grandpa'

'You forgot the magic word' Sean teased.

' _Please_ ' I smiled at my son. Sean bounced off of the bed and raced down the corridor.

'GRANDPA ED, MOMMY'S HAVING THE BABY!'

'Zach…' I grabbed his hand. He shook his head and snapped out of his trance.

'It's not the due date! What do I do? What do _you_ do? What do we do? Should I call your mom? Joe? The girls? Do I need to get you an ambulance? Where's your overnight bag? Have we even packed it? What do I-' I silenced him with a kiss. I held onto his cheek with one hand whilst clutching my stomach with the other.

'Zach, take a deep breath' He followed instructions 'This baby clearly wants to know what the fuss is all about' I caressed his cheek

'The baby's coming' He whispered. I nodded.

'We're having a baby' He said breathless. I nodded. Zach grabbed my face in both of his hands and pulled me into a quick, hard kiss.

'I love you'

 **Zach POV**

We're having a baby. We're having a _baby_. _We're having a baby_. We're having _another_ baby. This is a whole new experience for me, and I'm not going to lie when I say that I'm freaking _the fuck_ out. Sean is acting like this is such an exciting experience like we're going to Disneyland; my dad and Cammie are calm and composed going through their checklist and making sure that everything is in place. I'm just sitting in the seat holding Cammie's hand while she's having contractions.

I tunned back into the conversation at the right time, 'How far apart are they?' My dad asked.

'13 minutes' I told him without missing a beat.

'How far away are we?' Cam asked, her forehead slightly damp with sweat

'Not to far' I kissed her nose. She closed her eyes.

'How will my baby brother or sister be born?' Sean asked from the front seat. Cammie opened her eyes.

'Sean, you know the baby is in my tummy' Cam said calmly

'I know, but how will the baby come out? Will they cut you open or will you poop them out?' Sean's little voice made the question sound so innocent that I couldn't help but smile.

'When you're older I'll explain to you' Cammie said

'Like when I'm 7?' He asked. I chuckled. Cammie buried her head in my shoulder and squeezed my hand as another contraction hit.

'This baby does not want to wait around' She hissed.

'Good, because I want to meet them' I said. Cam was about to respond but groaned instead.

'Dad' I called to the front seat 'How long?'

'5 minutes' He said

'Make it 2 and I'll love you more than I already do'

…

When we arrived at the hospital, we were a mess. Townsend hurried on ahead to alert the doctors whilst Sean was getting antsy, Cammie was taking deep, steady breaths whilst I just sat there because my stupid fucking legs don't work.

'Your mom and Joe should be here soon' I said

'Have you told the others?' Cammie said in between breaths

'Yep. Bex said that she has a _Baxter_ feeling about this and was already on her way to our house. Her and Grant should be here first'

Townsend came rushing back with a nurse and a doctor. They opened Cammie's door and helped her out. They began to wheel her away.

'MOMMY!' Sean screamed, on the verge of tears. Cam and I have established that Sean associates hospitals with Cam and I being hurt, so his worried reaction is understandable.

'She'll be okay, buddy' I tried to calm him down but he was already beginning to howl.

'Sean Matthew Joseph Goode' My dad used a slightly harsher tone but didn't shout. Sean stopped crying but had bulged his bottom lip out and was sniffling. 'I promise you that your Mommy will not be hurt. The doctors just need to help her get comfortable and as soon as I get Daddy's wheelchair set up, then we'll go and see Mommy. But you need to be a big boy for me, got it?'

'Yes' Sean wiped his eyes. I silently thanked my dad for dealing with Sean. Now that Sean was silenced, my dad was able to get my wheelchair set up and help guide me into it.

'Can I sit on your lap, Daddy?' Sean asked.

'Sure buddy' I picked him up and sat him comfortably on me. My dad began to push us. Sean giggled excitedly.

'You know' My dad began 'I never thought I'd be the one pushing my son _and_ grandson around. I always pictured it the other way around' I chuckled

'Give it a few years old man' I teased

'Grandpa is old' Sean giggled.

We made our way through the hospital until we came to the maternity ward where Cammie was settled in her room. She had already got changed into one of the hospital gowns.

'Mommy!' Sean bounced off of me and hugged her leg. 'Have you had the baby yet?' He began to look around the room trying to find a baby.

'No sweetheart, not yet' Cammie patted her stomach 'Still here' Sean placed his hands on her stomach and then jumped back.

'The baby kicked me!'

'The baby is saying hello' Cam ruffled his hair

'Can I stay in here? Can I watch?' He asked. Cammie grimaced

'How about we go and find some chocolate?' My dad said

'Yes please Grandpa!' Sean jumped up and down. 'Then can we come back?'

'What if we find Grandpa Joe and Grandma first?'

'Okay' Sean smiled. He gave Cam one quick hug and kissed her stomach, then gave me a hug and a kiss before holding onto my dad's hand and leaving the room.

'That was interesting' I tried to lighten the mood. Cammie smiled.

'Sean is _not_ going to be here for when the baby comes'

'Come on Gallagher Girl, you never know, it could be a _very_ good life lesson for him' I teased. Cammie glared at me

'I'm kidding' I said. I wheeled myself over to the seat next to her bed.

'Here let me help you' Cammie came round to support me

'This is wrong, I should be helping you' I said

'You can help me all you want, but if you don't get out of this chair then you can't' She offered both of her hands and I gladly took them. Cammie helped me up and walked me the few steps to the plush chair for me to sit in. We did stop for a few minutes whilst she had another contraction which wasn't ideal considering that I'm still unsteady on my feet. Once I was settled, Cammie leant on the bed and bent over whilst another contraction hit; I massaged her back to ease the pressure.

There was a knock at the door.

'Hey' Bex popped her head around the door 'Is there a new baby Goode yet?'

'Nope' Cammie groaned 'But it won't be long'

'Where's little man?' She asked

'Somewhere with my dad' I said 'Sean wanted to be here to watch'

Bex gave a shiver

'If it's going to be like last time, then good luck Zach' She smiled. My smile disappeared. 'Do you want me to send your mom and Joe in?' She asked. Cam nodded.

'And the doctor. Noooooooow' The rest of her sentence trailed off with another contraction.

'Cam, please tell me what to do' I begged. Her eyes were closed and I could tell that she was holding in tears.

'Kiddo' Rachel came rushing into the room and was immediately at Cam's side. 'How far apart are your contractions?'

'10' I answered for her. Rachel nodded.

'You need to be on the bed, you need to get in the correct position' Rachel helped Cammie onto the bed.

'How are you feeling?' Joe knelt down next to me whilst Rachel and Cammie were in a mother-daughter bonding moment.

'I don't know what to do' I admitted 'Everyone seems so calm because they've gone through it before but this is my first time...I….I don't know what to do'

'Rachel and I weren't there when Sean was born. That incident was very scary, but Cammie got through it because her friends were there. This is going to be painful for Cammie and stressful for you, but worth it in the end. _So, so, so_ worth it. Cammie needs you and you just need to be there for her. Even if you feel hopeless, just simply holding her hand will make the world of difference'

'Thanks, Joe' I said. He patted me on the back and stood up. The doctors and nurses came into the room and began their examination.

'I think you're almost ready to push' The nurse said. My heart sped up a million times. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. Cammie's face had gone pale. Sweat glistening her forehead.

'Do you want me to stay, kiddo?' Rachel asked. Cammie shook her head and looked at me.

'It's okay, I've got Zach'

…

'Ready to push again?' The nurse asked. Cammie's breathing was laboured and she was finding it hard to catch her breath. She was crying a lot. I squeezed her hand and brushed strands of hair out of her face.

'Come on Gallagher Girl' I encouraged 'You can do this' Cammie nodded, gritted her teeth and pushed. She had my hand in a death grip.

'That's in Cammie' The midwife said 'The baby's crowning'

'What does that mean?' I asked

'The head' Cammie hissed taking another breath 'The baby's head is showing' Part of me wanted to go and look but Cammie gripped my hand even more 'Don't you fucking move' She hissed. I smirked and chuckled at Cammie's fiery nature.

'A few more pushes Cammie' The midwife said. My heart was hammering in my chest. Cammie was white as a sheet. Every single emotion was heightened.

'You've got this Cam' I kissed her forehead as she pushed even harder.

'Keep going, keep going' The midwife said. Cammie pushed one final time and a high pitched scream filled the air. I looked down Cammie's body to see a baby, _my baby_ crying. My baby was born, my baby was here. Tears filled my eyes and I kissed Cammie, both of our salty tears mixing together.

'Congratulations' The midwife said 'You now have a beautiful baby girl'

My heart swelled again and fresh tears formed. Cammie was sobbing.

'Would you like to cut the cord?' The nurse asked me. I nodded. With help from one of the other nurses, I was on my feet and cutting the cord. Swiftly after that, the nurse took the baby away.

'Where is she going?' I asked, dread filling me.

'They're going to weigh her and clean her up' Cammie told me.

'We have a daughter' I said out loud. Cam nodded. 'I told you that you were predictable' This time I had settled myself on the bed next to Cammie cuddling up to her. Both of us were tired and emotional. Within minutes, the midwife brought our little girl back into the room nestled in a little yellow blanket.

'Who would like to hold her first?' She asked. I looked at Cam not sure what to say.

'Him' Cam smiled at the nurse.

'Are you sure Cam?' I asked. She nodded.

'Positive. I held Sean first, you should hold this little one'

The nurse handed the baby to me tentatively. She was no longer crying or screaming but was asleep.

'Support her head' Cammie told me 'Place your hand right here' She directed me properly then let go. I was worried for a moment. There was no one else supporting, just me and my baby. Her features were perfect, her little fingers were curled and perfect. Her nose was perfect. Her little mouth was perfect.

'I'm so relieved that she's here' Cammie said softly, her head laying on my shoulder

'Me too' I said, fresh tears pricking my eyes.

'Zachary Goode, you are an emotional wreck' She teased

'I blame it on this one' I cooed. My daughter yawned and stretched. Cammie placed one of her fingers in front of the baby's palm and the baby wrapped her whole hand around Cammie's finger. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

'Cam?' I began

'Yeah…'

'You know how I said that you were the only girl I will ever love'

'Yeah…'

'I think there's another girl' I smirked at her. Cammie smiled

'I'm okay with that' She kissed me.

'Now all we've got to do is think of what we're going to call her'

 **Cam POV**

Baby Goode was sleeping in my arms. Zach had passed her to me for a feeding, now that she was satisfied, she was sleeping peacefully.

'She's got your eyes Gallagher Girl' Zach cooed

'She'll have your smirk in no time' I countered

'I love you' Zach said for the billionth time

'Are you saying that to me or to the baby?' I asked

'Are you jealous Gallagher Girl?' Zach smirked. I rolled my eyes.

'I love both my girls, and my son. Which means...should we bring everyone in?' I took a deep breath.

'Yeah, I think it's time'

Zach and I both couldn't move from the bed without someone helping me. Isn't it ironic that now my legs don't work properly either? Anyway, we decided to text my mom. Within minutes the door opened and everyone flooded into the room. Sean was holding hands with both Joe and Edward. He looked very worried. Sean made his way over to us; Joe helped him onto the bed to sit on Zach's lap.

'Hi sweetie' I smiled

'Is that my baby brother or sister?' He asked

'Baby sister' I said. Bex exhaled loudly.

'I told you! I flipping told you!' She exclaimed

'Shhhhh' Macey hit her 'The baby's asleep!'

'Not anymore' Zach commented. Our little bundle of joy began to stir in my arms. Sean leant in closer. Our daughter opened her eyes.

'She's looking at me!' Sean giggled

'She is' I kissed Sean's head

'She has the same eyes as you mommy' Sean noticed.

'Kiddo, you're glowing' My mom touched her heart, her voice was full of tears.

'Do you want to hold her?' I asked my mom. She nodded and came round to my side. I handed her the baby carefully.

'Oh Cammie' My mom cooed 'She's gorgeous'

'You really do make the most perfect babies' Abby commented

The baby was then passed around to all of our friends and family. Joe and Townsend got very emotional and tried not to cry, but I'm certain that I saw a tear fall. Towards the end of pass-the-baby, she began to grow restless and was passed back to me.

'Cam?' Bex asked

'Yeah?'

'Can you tell us her name? I think we're all _dying_ to know'

Zach and I smirked at each other.

'Do you want to do the honor?' I asked. Zach shook his head.

'No, I think you should do it'

'Okay' I smiled at the baby and then to my family.

'Everyone, I introduce you to Phoebe Rachel Gillian Goode'

'Oh my gosh' My mom began to cry 'Kiddo' She pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek.

'Cammie that's so beautiful' Bex said

'Agreed' Everyone else said

'Do you like her name?' Zach asked Sean

'Yeah' Sean nodded 'I love Phoebe'

'I love Phoebe too' Zach hugged him.

I looked down at Phoebe. She was perfect in every sense and had come into our lives when we needed her the most. This whole pregnancy has been crazy from start to finish. There had been amazing times and horrible times, but it's looked brighter in the end. This little girl is less than half a day old but she is loved by so many and has impacted on my life in an indescribable way. One day Sean and Phoebe will realise how important they are to me. As of right now, it's time to begin the next chapter of our lives.

 **The End**

 **Stay tuned for part three...**


End file.
